Together Forever, Or Never
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: So what happens when the ten-year-bazooka sends our Gokudera not to the furtue, but to a AU, where things are just a little bit different? What will Yamamoto do with this AU!Gokudera, and why is AU!Yamamoto so cold? 8059/YamaGoku and others
1. Where am I?

**Aly: Here'a a little teaser on my next 8059 fic, 'Together Forever, Or Never'. Don't expect me to update this until I finish 'Pirsoner of Love' because I'm really bad at updating things when I have more than one story to do at a time. The main insperation of this love fic was from 'Forever or Never' by Cinema Bizarre. Though I doubt it will fit the lyrics very well, so this is NOT a song fic, with that read on!**

* * *

Walking to school Gokudera was blushing with a pout on his face as his boyfriend was holding his hand, fingers intertwine too. Yamamoto was grinning his usual grin but even wider because his boyfriend was letting him touch him without trying to blow him up. And all the while Tsuna was trying to walk a little bit faster than his two best friends to give them some space, and it was somewhat awkward to be near them when they were all lovey-dovey. Well at least he had Reborn's company, or was that a good thing?

"Hey Gokudera could you give me the notes from yesterday's lecture?" Yamamoto whispered to the other's ear. "I kinda, sorta, fell asleep."

"I'm letting you hold my hand, which should be all I have to do for you today, yakyuubaka," Gokudera hissed trying his hardest to look pissed off, but taking one look at his amber eyes erased all his resolve. Getting redder he quickly gave in. "I'll give them to you in class, but don't let this happen again."

The baseball star chuckled at the kind of effect he had on his Hayato, it was so cute how he would get fluster so easily for him. Takeshi thanked him by nuzzling his face into the crook of the bomber's neck and giving him light butterfly kisses.

"S-Stop!" the Italian giggled as he was being tickled by his playful boyfriend.

"Mah, why Hayato-kun?" The easy going teen whined glomming the silverette's torso. "I love you!"The bomber was about to yell at him for being an idiot, however Takeshi moved fast and kissed the other. "Chu!~"

"Go die yakyubaka!" Gokudera cursed grabbing the said teen's tie, dragging him into a forceful kiss. Tongue rubbing against tongue, teeth scraping the other's lip, and hands cupping the other's body parts. While yes, the two hormonal teens would have love to just skip school and make out, they couldn't. Gokudera shoved Yamamoto away, not because he didn't like the kiss, it was that if he didn't stop then, then he would probably never stop. "I love you too," he admitted blushing.

Takeshi had the most broadest smile on his face, he would get yesterday's notes, kisses from his cute boyfriend, and his confessions of love! "I should forget my homework more often." He joked.

"You do and I'll shove dynamite up your ass!"

"I didn't know Hayato was into that kind of thing!"

"GAHHH GO DIE!" the fluster teen yelled blushing like mad because of his stupid, funny, handsome, one and only boyfriend. The Rain Guardian just laugh at how embarrassed his little Storm Guardian was. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder the milk lover whispered sweet nothings into his Gokudera's ear causing the latter to blush till he looked like a stop light.

"Edo. . . I feel so alone." Tsuna sighed hearing the two love birds. Oh why couldn't he just tell Kyoko-chan his feelings for her? Then he could have someone to snuggle with like those two. It was so unfair!

"Why? You have me as well as everyone in the Mafia world." Reborn bluntly stated thwacking his student on the head for his stupid-ness.

"I want nothing to do with the Mafia Reborn!" The Vongola Boss yelled. "I rather be left alone living a normal life!"

"Juudime are you alright?" Gokudera asked hearing his boss' complaints.

"Hai! Don't worry yourself."

"Overreacting for no good reason, you're still No Good Tsuna," Reborn tsiked shaking his head.

"Not wanting to be in the Mafia is a very good reason to overreact!"

"Baka, have you learn nothing over the years?"

"MWAHAHAHAHA! It's Lambo-san! Here to defeat you Reborn for once and for all!" the cow-clad kid boasted popping out of nowhere with weapons a little kid should not have. "BAWAWAWA!"

"Shut up," Was the baby's blunt reply as he whacked the kid with a Leon-pow-hammer.

"WHHAAAA!!!"

"Quit causing trouble you stupid cow!" Gokudera hissed letting go of Yamamoto's hand to mess with his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it Stuidera!"

"Maa, maa Hayato-kun, he's just a kid," Yamamoto said trying to take Lambo to safety.

"Shut up yakyubaka," While the pianist was yelling at his boyfriend the little blob of life escaped and was crying uncontrollably, and we all know what happens when that happens.

"Tol-erate. . . Whaaa!" Lambo grabbed the ten-year-bazooka and tided to shoot at himself. However, as he pulled the trigger Reborn once again hit him with his pow-hammer out of annoyance. This thus made the bazooka spin out of control, as well as the bullet shell inside. When the bullet went flying, it went flying straight at Hayato, Gokudera.

"What the fuck!" was all that he managed to say as cotton-candy smoke envelops him.

Yamamoto was laughing at this; it was just another day in the Mafia "game." He was actually excided seeing Hayato of the future for five minutes. He would be see and ask how much has changed and if they were still together. Which Takeshi prayed that they were, because he was truly unconditionally in love with the bomb technician.

So what do you think his surprise was when he saw Gokudera of the present? Though his face was softer, the furrows that were usually there from his scowling were gone, he had a more youthful look to him, more feminine. He also lacked all chains, studs, and skulls the other was always wearing, instead he was wearing a proper school uniform, and wearing it the right way, his hair was also tied back neatly so he looked like a really smart kid. However, his eyes were in a state of shock, like something bad was or going to happen to him.

"Gokudera/Hayato-kun?" All, save Lambo, asked surprised to see a different looking Gokudera than they were expecting appear in front of them. This new Gokudera took a moment to look at his new surroundings, last time he checked he was at school trying in a middle of a crowed about to be beated up by. . .

"AHHHH!" he panicked as soon as he saw the baseball star, quickly he ran away yelling "G-Gomenasai Yamamoto-sama!"

"Edo. . . What the . . . what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Looks like the Ten Year Bazooka malfunctioned again." Reborn sighed glaring at the lightning guardian.

"I'm going to go after him." Was all Takeshi said before running off to find this afraid Gokudera. Why did he look so scared when he saw him? And did he call him 'Yamamoto-sama'? What was with this different Gokudera?

XxXx

The Gokudera that we know of found himself at school, in a then middle of a circle of unfriendly faces. Was his other self in the middle of an important battle for the famiglia? No that couldn't be it, because they all looked like students, sure they looked like rebels, but they were the same age. And look Yamamoto of his time was right in front of him, looking very pissed off and wanting to beat someone up. Wait, something is wrong with that picture.

"T-Takeshi?" Gokudera sputtered out seeing the scowl on the Japanese's usual smiling face.

The other made no reply, instead his grabbed the bomb technician's shirt lifting him up a few inches. His blood ran cold as he saw Takeshi's fist draw back ready to punch him.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing yakyuubaka?!" the silver haired teen demanded struggling to get back on his two feet. "Let me go!"

"Shut up freak," Yamamoto spat as his fist was moving at top speed towards the silver haired teen's face. What the hell was with this Takeshi. Emerald eyes went wide as he was afraid of the one who was supposed to be his boyfriend. Reflexes took over as Hayato's hands moved so it would hopefully blocked the attack.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Aly: If you're interesting in this just pray that I get off my lazy ass and finsih Pirsoner of Love. Also if you need help telling the difference between the different places then just tell me, and I'll do what I did in the summary and do AU!(charater name) With that, bye-Bye and thanks for reading!~**


	2. First Impresstions

**Aly: Whoa! 6 reviews, 5 favs, 8 alerts, 204 hits and 180 visitors just on that little teaser chapter? :D From the bottom to the tippy top of my heart thank you everyone! I love you all, and anyone who's just starting to read, don't feel left out. I love you guys too. Thank you guys so much, and I'll get outta your way so you can read! **

* * *

Takeshi ran as fast as his long legs would carry him, and thank goodness it was faster than this other Gokudera. His mind was jumbled in a disarray of questions his simple mind couldn't understand. After a few minutes of running he cornered the Italian and grabbed his arm so he couldn't flee.

"Why did you run off?" the baseball player asked, his breathing was a little strained but from the looks of it Gokudera's was even more out of shape.

"I-I'm sorry Yamamoto-sama! Please don't hurt me!" The other pleaded falling onto his knees. The silverette was going in hysterics and was almost breaking down into tears. "I didn't mean it!"

Takeshi was very confused, however seeing his boyfriend (even though he wasn't acting like him) in so much distress made him instinctively wrap his arms around him. He ran his fingers through silver hair gently, hoping to comfort him. "It's okay Hayato-kun, I'm sorry," He cooed as the shaking teen in arms calmed down. Once the baseball player started comforting the smaller teen, he stopped shaking, and relaxed a bit.

"W-Who are you?" he bluntly questioned staring wide eyed at the teen who was holding him.

"Eh? It's me, Yamamoto Takeshi,_ your_ boyfriend," the raven haired boy answered as Tsuna finally managed to catch up with the two, Reborn sitting in his bird's nest of hair. It was the swordsman's turn to stare wide eyed at Gokudera. How come he didn't know about them? Was this some kind of twisted joke? What was going on?

Who was this person?

"Gokudera-kun are you alright? What happened?" the Vongola asked panting; he was not athletic at all.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera chirped happy to see his boss. "What's going on?" His eyes moved to Takshi, who was still holding him, he seemed uncomfortable being held. Getting the message the rain guardian released his 'boyfriend' setting him down on the ground and he himself sat next to him.

"I don't know, Lambo san hit you with the ten-year-bazooka, and then you ran away when you saw Yamamoto."

"But if I was hit by the bazooka, why do all of you guys look the same?"

"Good question. . ."

"Guess I'll have to explain," Reborn sighed jumping down from his student's head. "It appears that Lambo's bazooka malfunctioned once again, and switched our Gokudera with a different one from another parallel world."

"How do you figure that?" the Rain Gaurdian asked looking down at this different Gokudera.

"Well for one thing, he looks the same ago as our Gokudera, however he isn't wearing the same outfit, it's more neater. He also seems less hot headed, and actually ran in fear from Yamamoto. Something I doubt Gokudera would do without warning. That should be enough evidence," Reborn sighed tired of explaining simple stuff.

"Ah, so that mean that I took your me in this world and your, me is in my world." Gokudera said thinking back to what happened just before the switch was made, "And that means. . . Oh this is not good."

"What?" Tsuna and Yamamoto asked seeing how distress the bomber looked.

Looking up at ever he gulped before saying, "Before I came here, I was about to get beat up by my world's Yamamoto and his gang."

* * *

**AU!Namimori**

* * *

"Shut up freak," the dark Takeshi spat as his fist went flying. Gokudera tried to move to avoid the impact, though it was in vain. The pissed off teen's fist was about to greet the Italian's face, however, he didn't feel any impact, instead he saw someone else's hand stopping this angry Yamamoto.

"Stop it Yamamoto-kun, friends shouldn't fight." A calm but threatening voice ordered. Gokudera was aw strucked seeing that this cool voice belonged to Tsuna. The two teens stood, glaring at each other until the taller raven-haired teen sighed, backing off.

"Tch, whatever," Yamamoto hissed dropping the Italian on his butt. "But only because you're the boss, I'm not that fag's friend." He coolly walked off with his gang, looking like a badass gang leader.

And all Hayato was thinking was, _What the fuck was going on!?!?! _

"Are you alright Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, his voice somewhat returning to what Gokudera used to hearing, though it still held onto the edge his Juudime could only achieve in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"H-Hai Juudaime! Edo. . . What's wrong with Takeshi?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto is acting like normal. Since when did you call him by his given name?"

"Since we started dating, you know that!"

"When and where was I when that happened? Yamamoto is straight, I think, and hates or highly dislikes you for some reason. However, he doesn't like that many people to begin with. . ."

"Eh? Now I'm really confused." This was completely opposite from the Yamamoto he knew.

"Bakas, can't you tell that this is a different Gokudera that we know of Tsuna?" the nasally voice Reborn sighed appearing out of nowhere. "This Gokudera looks like a rebel, while ours is more normal and calmer. Tell us, what happened before you came here?" It kinda bugged both teenagers hearing the baby act like he knew everything, which it always seemed like he did. Though neither one could deny that the little baby made the most sense.

"Well that stupid cow was playing with that damn ten-year-bazooka of his and I was hit," Gokudera sighed, ". . . So why aren't I in the future?"

"By stupid cow, do you mean Lambo?" Tsuna asked, getting a nod from this other Italian Bomber.

"It seems like malfunction has happened," the Arcobaleno sighed shaking his head, "Worthless cow."

"Hey, should I have already return to my world by now? It's been five minutes, and I'm still here." Hayato commented thinking that five minutes had past already.

"Another malfunction?" Tsuna ventured already knowing the answered.

"Damn that stupid cow!" the storm guardian cursed not wanting to be in this twisted world where_ his_ Takeshi wasn't in it. In his place was some cold, bastard who just had the same face and name. "What the fuck am I suppose to do now?"

"You should just go through today like normal," Tsuna suggested, when he got a confused look from the silverette he explained. "I mean go through today like the Gokudera from this world would normally do."

"And tonight we'll have a Vongola meeting to see what to do about this. . . unexpected event." Reborn stated walking off, "I'll gather everyone to meet after school. See you at home."

When the little baby hit man walked away, he left the two students to their own devices. It was kinda awkward, neither one knew what to do or say to the other. Thank goodness for the school's perfect, Hibari-san, to make things more interesting.

"Get to class before I bite you to death," the Namimori lover hissed showing off his meatal tonfas. Well from the looks of it, he was the same "I'll bite you to death" Hibari that we all know and love. Hayato was amazed that he actually happy to see that, that bastard was still the same in this twisted and strange new world.

"Shouldn't you?" Tsuna suggested, "You're almost seventeen but still here in middle school BAAAAKA!"

"SHUT UP! It's not like you're smarter than me!" AU!Hibari yelled pissed off. Yeah, so much for things being the same. Gokudera made a mental note not to expect anything being the same from his world. Grabing his tonfas he entered his own version of dying will mode."I'LL BITE YOU ALL TO DEATH!"

"Come on let's go," Tsuna laughed heading inside the building.

"Juudaime. . . What's with Hibari? I mean the Hibari from my world is. . . Well more scary and mean, not. . ." Gokudera trailed off not really knowing how to but it but, AU!Hibari reminded him of the Arcobaleno Skull. ". . .Pathetic." He finished finding the right word to call him.

"Well that's our Hibari, though despite his outbursts, he's actually very strong and could probably scare anyone else if he tried. But I just know the ins and outs of most of the Guardians, because we're all friends." Tsuna said switching his shoes with his school shoes. "So I can easily tease anyone!"

"Is Hibari the Cloud Guardian?"

"Yep,"

"Who else are the Guardians?"

"Well, I'm the sky, Gokudera is the storm, Lambo lightning, Mukuro the mist, Kyoko is the sun, you already know Hibari." Tsuna said listing off his inner circle of guardians. The list was mostly the same, but why was Kyoko on the list instead of turf head? And what about Chrome? ". . . And then Yamamoto is the Rain." He fished walking into class. While Gokudera had more questions about this alternate universe, he held them in. Tonight in the Vongola Meeting he would hopefully get all his questions answered.

* * *

**Normal Namimori**

* * *

It was lunch time and since AU!Gokudera wasn't expecting on dimension traveling that day, so he didn't have his bento box that was fixed for him. He flopped over to his side as his stomach begged for some form of food. By now they all figured out that they wouldn't be seeing their punk Gokudera anytime soon.

"Here," the baseball player said handing the starved kid a box. Sitting back up he stared at it like it might explode at any moment. "I made a lunch for Hayato-kun, but since he's not here, you can have it."

"A-arigato Yamamoto-sama." The silverette thanked bowing.

"No problem. And please don't call me 'sama' I'm not that important. 'Kun' will do fine," He laughed embarrassed, even though AU!Gokudera knew that he wasn't "Yamamoto-sama" he still called him that. So this is how it's like being called an important title, he had to give credit to Tsuna for having to put up with being the Vongola Decimo.

"O-Okay Yamamoto. . .-kun." The starving kid had a slight blush at calling the one who looked a lot like his bully by a different title. Opening his lunch he was shocked to see heart-shaped-onigiri among the other foods inside. "Why do you have funny shape onigiri?" he asked holding one up, causing Tsuna to choke on his food a little seeing this.

"You were going to give Gokudera-kun that and expect to live?" Tsuna asked getting nervous. He may never get over his slight homophobia, or maybe he was just jealous of not being able to have someone doing cute things with him.

"Ahahaha! Yeah. . . Like I told you before, I'm my Hayato's boyfriend," Takeshi explained embarrassed. "If you want you can have mine that is a normal bento."

"No it fine," a blushing Gokudera mumbled taking a bite out of the heart, eyeing the baseball star.

_That smile. . ._

* * *

**AU!Nmimori**

* * *

Well the rest of the day went by uneventful. The girls crowed him and asked him why he clothes were different than usuall, thought they were still "unbelievable hot and sexy. Can you go out with me!?!?" Che, not on your life. During lunch Tsuna cleaned him up to look a little more like AU!Gokudera, though there was nothing to cure the personality differences. Well at least they survived the school day without getting Nanimori Middle School being blown up just out of the bomber's annoyance. This was impressive seeing that he kept feeling glares from a certain badass who looked a lot like the friendly rain guardian of his world.

"_What the hell is you're problem?" Gokudera yelled tired of being watched by his boyfriend look alike. Pfft, looking over him again he doesn't look all the similar. He has that scare on his chin that TYL!Yamamoto had, and had rips, and chains that __**his**__ Takeshi would never wear._

"_You faggot," the rebel bluntly stated earning some 'oohhs' and 'awws' from the other classmates to see if a fight would start. And as much as Gokudera would have loved to say that in his world that he was just as, or more so, gay like him. Thank kami for the Vongola Decimo, he was able to keep the silverette's anger to a minimum. _

Entering the Sawada's Residence Hayato made sure to keep a steady eye out for his half-sister, Bianchi. He would rather not embarrass himself in front of the Vongola Guardians of this world like he has done in the past in his own. However, he didn't see or smell her cooking anywhere, Gokudera thought that she might be out shopping with Kyoko and that stupid woman. What a lucky break. In Tsuna's living room he saw a bunch of people sitting around; Mukuro, Hibari, Lambo, Kyoko, Tak-that bastard, Fuuta and Nana giving everyone snacks as if having a crowed of Mafiosos over was normal.

"What took you so long Tsuna?" Reborn asked hoping to get to the front to greet them. "Everyone's been waiting for a while now."

"Gomei," the Vongola said scratching the back of his head, everyone waited to see what he would say next. "Um. . . You know how the ten-year-bazooka messes up every now and then. Well this Gokudera was hit and was brought over to our world and our Gokudera is in his world." Everyone had a confused look on their faces, or at least all the teenagers did.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko asked pulling back some of her hair, Gokudera caught a gimps of the Sun Guardian Ring on her thumb finger. So she took over her brother's place, but why?

"Edo. . . well I can't really explain any better, a little help?" he asked turning to Reborn and Gokudera.

"I got hit by the bazooka in my world that's parallel to yours, and I came here while your Hayato Gokudera that you know went over to my world. Get it?" the bomber said irritated by all the blank stares he didn't like.

"So you're from another world?" Fuuta looked up amazed holding his book. The silverette nodded to the little kid. "What's it like?"

"Eh. . ." Everyone else was now looking over at him waiting to see what the other world that their storm guardian was in, was like. "Well the two worlds are a lot like though from the sounds of it I'm nothing like your me. Kyoko isn't the Sun guardian, Hibari is more scary, Mukuro shares the position of Mist Guardian with Chrome, Juudaime isn't as upfront, and Yamamoto is a lot friendlier, and actually smiles," he said glaring at the Rain Guardian. He Decided to leave out the fact that they were dating in his world because he didn't feel it was necessary to tell that bastard anything. "I'm sure there's other differences but I don't know what else." Everyone was thinking over what he said, well mainly Mukuro and Kyoko.

Quickly the illusionist spoke, "So Chrome-chan is alright in your world? And what about Ken and Chikusa?"

"All of them are perfectly fine and alive."

"Kufufu. . . It seems like my other self is a lucky little bastard," he smiled a bitter smile going off into his little 'Kufufu's.

"So. . .Who's the Sun Guardian if I'm not it?" the only female guardian asked.

"That lawn-head, your older brother Ryohei." Both Tsuna and the girl gasped at the sound of this. An uneasy feeling was gnawing at the back of his mind. "Why what happened to him?"

Kyoko was starting to shake, what was she remembering that was causing her to go into such a state of shock? Opening her mouth she stuttered out, "N-nii-san d-di. . .di. . .d-"

"You don't need to tell him Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said placing a hand over hers which were clasped close, her knuckles were turning white.

That snapped her out of her daze. Smiling a bitter sweet smile the sun guardian said, "It's fine Tsu-kun," taking in a deep breath she managed to finished her previous sentence. "N-Nii-san died back in primary school protecting me from some high school bullies. One of them had a knife and. . ." Hayato was already knew the ending, it was sad. Even if Ryohei was a stupid idiot, he shouldn't have died. ". . . was stabbed in the chest hitting both his left lung and heart."

"I'm sorry. . ." Was all he could say. He didn't knew he couldn't understand the pain of seeing someone close die in front of your eyes protecting you. Sure his mom was dead, but at the time he didn't know much about her. She was only a woman he saw three times a year. If he had someone like Juudaime, Bianchi, or Takeshi die before his eyes protecting him. He wasn't sure what he would do.

"Erm," the light brunette shook her head, "it's fine. I know that he's in a good place now."

"If it's okay, I want to let you know that Ryohei from my world is a good man who loves his little sister. And vice-versa." This brought another smile on her face, she was both glad and jealous to hear this. But what was done can never be undone, the 'should haves' and 'could haves' will never be made real. Not in this time line at least.

"Fuck," a certain rain guardian sighed ruining the sappy, good feel mood, "If we're going to get all emotional, touchy feelings, and shit; I'm outta here." If Hayato wasn't warned with looks from everybody he would have exploded. Instead he just stood there and watched as the badass teen walked off with his sword hung over his shoulder.

"Bastard."

The rest of the evening was just simply getting to know one another, in some ways they were exactly like the people he left behind and others completely different. Mukuro wasn't as creepy, more somber though just as apathetic. Lambo was shyer though when he got to know someone he was just as loud and annoying. Hibari plays it cool but is temperamental. Kyoko was the same but had her brother's wild streak in her. And Nana and Fuuta were exactly the same as their counter parts, it was good to see that their fates wasn't as grim as they could have been.

Once it was time to leave for the day, he was lead to his 'home' by Tsuna. Turns out that AU!Gokudera didn't live in apartments but an actual house. Where did he get the money to get such a place? The Vongola paid for his small apartment just because Reborn wanted him to be by Juudaime's side. Opening the door he was absolutely shock to see _**that**_ person standing there.

"Welcome home Hayato." She greeted.

"M-Mom?"

* * *

**Aly: OMG! Personality changes! History changes! AND Hayato's mom is alive! Will I ever cease with these damn ciffies? Probably not. But there you have it, hope you like the chapter and can live with the alterations I've made. Because there's more to come! Wanna guess what else I have up my sleeve? I just know I'm gonna have fun with AU!Hibari, I needed someone to take over Ryohei's place as the comic relief. I need to spend more time with AU!Gokudera and his times in normai Namimori, maybe in the next chapters. Well thanks for reading, hope you will come back again and bye-bye!**


	3. Slight Differences

**Kay got this one out, it's a pretty funny one to make up with all the drama and gloomy stuff from the last one. Hope you like!**

* * *

Gokudera stopped breathing for a moment as he was starring at the woman who gave birth to him. Well not him _him,_ but the other AU!him. But there were still the same woman. It was something the bomber did not expected, even with all the crazy shit that already happened today. Questions were buzzing in his head like a swarm of bees. Was his mom not ailed by that untreatable disease in this dimension? What about his dad? Where did this put Bianchi? Where did this put him?

"Hayato are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," the woman who blessed him with most of his looks smiled. Oh the irony of it all! She says that particular phrase at this particular time. The bomber would have chuckled if he wasn't getting over his shock.

"One could say that. . ." he said dragging out the four worded sentence, walking up to the slightly taller woman he examined her making sure that she was real deal. His emerald orbs never left her, in fear that she might disappear if he did. He didn't know if he should tell her about the parallel worlds and that in his world, she's dead. Man, this was getting very awkward, very quickly. Like, what could he say? "Hi mom, I'm not your son, he's in my place in my world, and just so you know in my world you're dead and I hate my dad?" What a lovely way to start things out.

"Konichiwa Hayato!" a male's voice greeted coming into view. Speak of the devil himself.

"DAD?" the bomber gasped starring down the middle aged mafia boss of the Gokudera Famiglia. Though right now he looked like any old regular dad, heck he was wearing sweats and fuzzy slippers.

"What do you not have me in your life in your world?" Geronimo (that was his given name) asked bringing his wife, Honoka closer. So they knew about the situation, good that will save him time explaining while he got his questions answered.

"Uh . . . Yeah," he nodded still starring them.

"Yadayada. . . " Geronimo sighed, "And here I thought that it would be the same as always. What has my other self done to you? Abandoning his son like that. I'm really am a horrible father!" The pure Italian started to break down in tears, gripping his wife for comfort. What kind of nut job is this? Was this really his AU!'s family?

"It's alright dear, it looks like my other self hasn't done a good job either," Honoka comforted eyeing her son, who changed back into his normal wear, chains, rings, necklaces, belts, ect.

"Get me out of here. . ." Hayato mumbled walking past his parents to grab something to eat. One he enteredin the kicten the older Gokuderas recovered from their "emotional breakdown" and came back to talk to their son's alternate self. "So who filled you in on my situation?" he asked straight to the point.

"Reborn-san came here and told us about what happened this morning," Mrs. Gokudera said handing him a plate of fruits and vegetable. Taking a bite out of an apple he listened to his folks.

"Who knew that our Hayato is someone completely different in another world?" Mr. Gokudera said thinking out loud. "Well we'll shape you up by spending some quality family time."

Family time? Wait did this mean that. . . "You mean Bianchi is going to be spending time with me?" Hayato asked feeling a little green already thinking about his older half-sister.

"Who?" both asked.

"Bianchi, my half-sister. . . You know the one with bad cooking skills, is in love with Reborn-san. . . Ring any bells?" the punk said trying to see if anything registered into their heads. Wait, if Geronimo married his mom instead of Bianchi's mom then did that mean that she was never even born?

"I don't know of any Bianchi, but I hand an arranged marriage to a woman who had a bad sense of taste. Thank the gods that I found your mother before my wedding day," Geronimo said sweeping his wife off her feet, "I don't know what I would have done if this beautiful musical angel didn't accept my love." The silver hair teen knew, he would have an affair with her, give birth to him, and let him grow up without knowing his real mother.

"Well in my world Bianchi is the daughter of your wife, and I'm your bastard child," Gokudera then explained everything that he knew of about this love affair. That Geronimo loved Honoka, but since she was dying declined. And how he had this "ailment" that did not allow him to see the face of his sister unless she had something covering her face, without getting sick. At the end of his story the other two were calmed down and not so. . . energetic.

When he was done with his tale Honoka hugged her son, her long silver hair covered his head. Being held like this made him feel like a helpless child again, and he could feel himself starting to shake. Why was he having such an emotional break down? His breath was caught in his throat as he felt a few warm tears slide down his face, weather it was from him or his mom he didn't know. Just being held by his mom, the person who will always share an unbreakable maternal bond with him, made him feel like he could call this place in this world home. He could feel warmth from behind as his fa- Geronimo hugged him as well. Hayato finally gave up on his pride and let himself be spoiled by this family love that he never really knew of till now.

* * *

**Normal Namimori**

* * *

AU!Gokudera was walking around school campus, waiting for either Tsuna, or Yamamoto to finish with their activities so they would show him where he lived. Since he it turns out he didn't live with his mom or dad in this world. How strange. Well while the Vongola Boss was stuck in an afterschool teaching program for idiots, and Yamamoto was at baseball practice he explored the school. Well not really explore since it's the same school, more so looking for the music room.

"I should get in some practice," he mused to himself slidding the door to the music room open, stepping in he found a grand paino there as if waiting for him to play. Smiling he set his bag down by the black wooden seat and plopped down. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, envisioning the music sheets. His index finger of his right hand found the C key, his left hand found a chord. Then like magic his hands moved across the black and white keys like magic. Half notes, whole note, and sixteen notes, and a few rests found themselves being born and weaved into a lovely tune that was one of many that AU!Gokudera knew how to bring to life. This was where he was meant to be, well other being the right-hand-man of Juudaime and his friends, but it's a close second.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" A cold voice hissed, stopping at the end of the measure the silverette looked up to see the familiar face of Hibari.

"Hey Hibari-kun," he greeted ignorant of the differences between his world and this one. "Making the usual rounds?"

"No one is allowed in this wing at this time, now tell me what you're doing here before I bite you to death," the perfect coldly threatened showing his tonfas. By now Gokudera was standing up and walking away slowly, he pieced together that maybe he wasn't the same crybaby Hibari that he knew.

"Gomen, I was just playing some music, there's no harm in that is there?" the Italian asked as reached down into his pant's pocket, putting on his flint ring (he's not stupid enough to put one of those cancer sticks in his mouth).

"Who are you?" the Namimori lover demanded knowing that the Storm Guardian that he knew would be yelling at him right now.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian and Tsuna's right hand man," he answered, hopefully the other Gokudera used bombs as well. Pulling out some sticks of dynamite from his belt he showed the skeptical teen, "See? Who else would wear sticks of dynamite on their person at all times?"

"Hmm, true. But there's only one way to find out if you're really telling the truth," Hibari said charging at him. Crap, this was what Hayato was trying to avoid! Taking one of his smoke bomb he threw one at the charging teen as he tried to jump out of the open widow, thank kami it was only the first floor. However, that didn't stop the battle loving teen, now he was interesting in defeating this opponent of his. Even though Gokudera never even asked for a fight in the first place.

"WHY ME?!?!" he cried throwing bombs at the monster that was chasing him. This little game of tag ended when he ran into someone.

BAMB!

"Whoa! What was that for octopus-head? That hurt to the EXTREME!" a dark skin teen with white hair asked rubbing his side.

"Gomenasai!" The silverette said bowing causing a confuse look to cross the taller more fit teen's face. Wait he had no time to just stand here, he was being chased by a crazy monster who looked like one of his friends. Once again he started to run for his life, though he was going nowhere. He was sure his feet were moving, but he was still in the same spot, and Hibari was getting closer!

Wait.

Look up.

"Let me go!" Hayato demanded trying to flee from this guy. "PLEASES!!!!"_ Why does this feel so familiar? . . . Oh yeah Yamamoto-sama does this to me. Back to the present moment. _"LET GO!!!!" he pleaded squriming around.

"Who are you?" the guy who was built like a freaken (AU!Hayato does not cuss unless the time calls for it, this was not one of those times. . . but close to it) vending machine asked. "Are you sick to the EXTREAM?" By now Hibari had caught up with the two.

"He's my prey herbivore," the dark haired teen spat.

"Hey what's your problem Hibari? Who said you can beat up your fellow guardians?" He demanded dropping Hayato, the dropped teen tried to slip past the two arguing teens.

"I say so, now out of my way before I bite you to death," he threatened, he then glared at the escaping kid. "Where do you think you're going herbivore?"

"Dang it," the bomber cursed deciding to make a run for it. He must have an affinity for running into people, because then Yamamoto showed up.

"Yo Gokudera-kun, what's going on?" the baseball star asked patting the smaller teen on the head.

"Yamamoto-sa-kun, those two crazy people are chasing after me!" he yelled pointing to the other two.

"Eh? Why is Hibari-san and Ryohei-senpai after you?"

"That's what I wanna know!"

"Yamamoto, what's wrong with octopus-head?" the loud teen asked walking up to the two along with Hibari.

"What did you do to him?" Hibari bluntly asked thinking that the two gay love birds did something to cause the silver herbivore to act strange. All of the guardians and other members of the Vongola knew of their relationship, and guessed that they liked each other before they got together.

"Ahahah, well it's a funny story you see. . ." Yamamoto then explained everything thus far in the story that he knew. Which isn't much really, since he had no idea all of the differences between this world and AU!Hayato's.

"Oh so that's all," the tonfa welder said before walking off to scare the crap out of someone else.

"I don't really get it, but it sounds EXTREME!" Ryohei chanted, "So what's the other me like?"

Well by now AU!Gokudera had learn his name, and was trying to figure out where he heard that name before. Kyoko was the Sun Guardian in his world, not him. Wait; was this the dead infamous brother who died protecting his sister? Well as awkward as this was going to be, there's only one way to find out.

"Ryohei-senpai, did you protect your sister back in primary school against some high schoolers?" AU!Gokudera asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other. A nod from the taller teen answered his question. "Ano. . . In my world you protected your sister too, and she made it out alive. But you didn't."

The two who belonged in this world blood turned cold. Ryohei was shocked that he was dead in the other world, who as protecting Kyoko if he wasn't? And Takeshi, for the first time realized how different these two worlds were. Not only their personalities were different, but their history as well. To what extent were their world's different?

"Well I'm glad that your world's Kyoko is still alive!" Ryohei said trying to sound like his usual self, though both could tell he was sadded to hear that. He figure jogged off, probably to spend more time with his sister. Or that what the other two figured, because that was what they would do.

"So should we wait for Juudaime?" Gokudera asked once the older teen was out of sight and things were getting awkward. And just like magic the said Boss came running from the school building. The after school tutoring class must have been a pain in the butt.

"H-Hey guys! Sorry I'm latte, I couldn't understand quadratic and cubic equations. Well I still don't understand it that well. . . but at least I'm out of that room!" Tsuna gasped once he reached his best friend and his alternate dimension best friend. And so with the gang all gathered the finally headed home after this crazy day.

* * *

**AU!Namimori**

* * *

After Gokudera's warm family experience, it was time for his questions to be answer. While Honoka fixed diner, Hayato and Geronimo had a "father son" talk.

"So is there anything you want to know about this world?" Geronimo asked.

"Everything," Gokudera stated quickly, but realizing how blunt and vague he was being he changed it to, "Everything that has to do with the Vongola."

"Well it was because Iemitsu and I are drinking buddies that Hayato and Tsuna knew each other. And when Reborn-san asked for you to join the Vongola I happily allowed it. Good thing the Gokudera Famiglia isn't a bloodline Fmiglia," the Mafia boss joked as his wife set their dinner down. "Honoka and Hayato went to live in Namimori, and I come here whenever I can to spend time with my family. I honestly don't know much about what exactly goes on with him and his friends, but if you asked them you'll probably get a better picture of things."

Gokudera nodded hearing what Geronimo had to say as his mother placed food on the table for dinner. The rest of the evening they talkd about normal family stuff, or as normal as Mafia Mafiosos can talk about. When he headed into his AU!'s room was comforted by the smell of gun powder. Sitting on the bed he was amazed at how. . . right this place felt. Like he belonged here. Hayato might have wished he would never leave, if his thoughts didn't wander over to what he left behind, Bianchi, lawn-head, and most importantly Takeshi.

"Are you alright Takeshi?" He whispered, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. But the fates did give him an answer, that moment something fell from its place and rolled over to the silver haired teen. Picking up the sphere he saw that it was a baseball. What was his other self doing with one of these? That when he saw that ink was on it, and in a messy but familiar hand writing it said.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

Smiling he didn't question his other self where or when he got the thing, it reminded him of the one who was waiting for him. Holding the ball close he fell asleep with it in his hands.

* * *

**Gokudera's "Flint Ring" is like a lighter except it's a ring, press a little button on the ring and then you get FIRE! ****I've decided Honoka is going to use the charaters for "harmany" and "flower" and Geronimo means "strenght of the spear." If there's anything else I need to add becasue it's confuzzeling then just tell me. **

**I had found out how I'm going to move the story forward! Yes this was a semi-plotless story till last night! I have to thank Kokyou Konran for her brilliant idea that I thought was impossible to work till yesterday! Arigato Kokyou Konran-chan! Sorry if I embarrass you for this, but you had played a big part of the story weather you like it or not! If you look at the reviews you'll see her wonderful idea and to see what I'm going to do with it you'll have to wait for a few more chapters! I'm really excited for it! And that's it for me, so Bye-bye!**


	4. Missing You

Waking up to the smell of cigarettes and gunpowder, AU!Gokudera was slightly surprised to see that he wasn't in his room. His tension was released once he remember the events from the other day. Last night both Yamamoto and Tsuna walked him home, and explained that his mom wasn't alive in this world, instead he had a sister, and neither one of them really knew all that much about Geronimo. It was saddening, and he did feel some pity for his other self, not being able to know what family love was like. However, when he thought more about it, the more he wished that he could stay here forever. Being surrounded by these friendly faces, living by himself, and seeing a smiling Yamamoto almost every day. Getting up and ready for the school day he agreed with his thoughts, that this world seemed like a nice place to stay. Though he knew that Reborn and Gainnini were trying to find out how to fix the bazooka so everything would return to normal, but he couldn't help but hope; even just a little.

"Ohayou Yamamoto-kun! Juudaime!" Hayato greeted walking up to the two who belonged in this world.

"Moring Gokudera-kun!" both responded as the two started to walk to Namimori Middle School. After about half way there, AU!Hayato noticed yet another thing that differed from his own world, Kyoko wasn't walking to school with them. Even with her morning boxing/martial arts practice she usually joined in the walk to school by now.

"Ano. . . Is Kyoko-chan feeling well?" the bomber asked looking around to see if he could see the Sun Guardian counterpart.

"Nani? Kyoko usually walks with Hana and Ryohei-senpai in the mornings," the tallest member of the group answered.

"Does Kyoko-chan walk with us, erm. . . You and your Tsuna?" the mousy brown haired teen asked getting confused once again with the whole alternate-universe-switchy-ma-boo-thing, better to just forget about it and let the other, more smarter people handle it.

"Well yeah, ever since you guys started dating-"

"Kyoko-chan likes me?!" Tsuna interrupted, shocked and happy to hear that he had a chance with the love of his adolescent life. His thoughts wondered off to seeing the girl of his dreams in a wedding dress, standing beside him, just like a couple on a western wedding cake. That's when the thoughts of having a bunch of suspicious looking Mafioso surrounding him ruined his train of thought. Why did he have to be a part of the Mafia again?

"Hai, of course she does. . . Wait, you guys aren't together in this world?" The young Vongola blushed embarrassed by the fact that his other self had more guts to confess to their dream girl. Why was he so pathetic? Why Kami-sama, why?

While his boss was downing in a comical self pity, Takeshi was laughing because. . . well does he ever need a reason to laugh? "Aww cheer up Tsuna, I'm sure you'll be able to confess to her sooner or later!"

"I'm afraid that it's going to be later or never," The Decimo whined sulking on the inside.

"Well Juudaime had a hard time confessing too, he asked Haru and I to go on a double date with him and Kyoko-chan," The pianist said thinking back to the awful experience with that cosplay lover. Tsuna's ears perked up a little hearing that.

"You're dating Haru-chan?" Takeshi asked, frowning on the inside a little, though he couldn't keep his feelings from being shown on his face and through his voice. The baseball star had no idea why, but he didn't like to think that Hayato was with someone else besides him, even in another dimension where he's a bully to the beautiful silver haired bomber.

"No!" AU!Gokudera said shaking his head. "Haru is. . . too weird," he said thinking of all the crazy stuff she did to the guardians. She made costumes for all of the guardians, followed the them like a little mascot, and had the most high pitch squeal that he had ever heard. Just thinking about her gave him shudders. Besides he had a crush on someone else.

"That's a great idea Gokudera-kun! Think that you and Yamamoto could come with me if she says yes?" Tsuna asked hopeful that his friends could help him out.

"Sure Juudaime," Hayato agreed as Yamamoto declined the plea for help, causing the two shorter teens to look up in confusing. Yamamoto never refused to help his friends.

"It's not that I don't mind help you out Tsuna, but I just don't want to go out on a 'date' unless I'm with Hayato," Takeshi explained combing his hair with his hand. "No offense to you Gokudera-kun but. . ."

"Don't worry we understand," AU!Hayato said smiling to hide his slight disappointment. "Right Juudaime?"

"Ah," Tsuna nodded, "So maybe instead could we have it at your place Yamamoto?"

"No problem on that!" the baseball maniac said glad that they could understand him.

"Okay, it's all settled, now we just need you to ask her out!" the bomber said patting his boss on the back.

"And to see if she'll actually say yes," Tsuna mumbled not feeling any confidence at all. Though if his AU! self could ask her out then why couldn't he? Because he was still No-Good-Tsuna, that's why.

* * *

**AU!Namimori**

* * *

"Get. Away. From. Me. YOUSTUPIDWOMAN!" Our Hayato demanded as AU!Haru kept shoving an outfit at the sliverette. It's been like this and worse ever since he came out to walk with this world's Juudaime to school. Both Kyoko and Tsuna had 100% Haru made costumes that sported both the Vongola emblem and their own flame characteristics. Kyoko had white overalls with yellow splotches(Haru claims they're suns) all over, and a black t-shirt with a yellow bandana with the Vongola insignia in black around her neck. Tsuna had a black jumpsuit with the top half hanging down showing his orange shirt that had the number 27 on the front and an 'X' on the back. Why was he going to try on something Haru made, when he was heading to school where a uniform was required? More importantly, didn't that stupid woman have to go to school as well? Speaking of school, they were still in front of Tsuna's house. (Not that he care if he ditched or not)

"It's best if you just try it on so we can go to school Gokudera-kun," Kyoko sighed growing bored of this fight that's been going on for a good twenty minutes.

"Why should I try on some crazy outfit that stupid woman made?" the bomber demanded getting pissed off.

"Because it's one of your battle outfit I just finished, and I want to see if it good!" the cosplay fangirl said shoving the Storm Guardian his new outfit.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever head of!"

"Gokudera please try it on?" Those five words from Tsuna's lips was all it take to get a pissed off Gokudera to take the damn outfit to try it on. When he came back out from changing everyone saw the seamstress' work. The Storm Guardian had a red turtle neck sleeveless jacket with green lining having the Storm emblem on the back, matching green with a thick red line in the middle wrist bands on both arms, lose tan cargo pants with the Vongola crest on his pant's pockets. He hate to admit it, but AU!Haru made some nice outfits, unlike her counterpart who made costume cakes and boats to wear.

"Now was that so hard?" Haru asked proud of her work, when she caught a glimpse of her watch she saw that she needed to hightail it to school. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later! Bye!"

"We better head out to," Tsuna sighed watching the non-fighting member of the Vongola run to get to school.

"Race ya to school!" Kyoko said bolting off to beat the other two boys.

"What about your uniform?"

"I can change later!"

"Fine," Tsuna sighed before running after his girlfriend with both their bags.

"School is the other way!" Gokudera yelled after the two of them.

"Oh!" Both gasped stopping in their sprint, before bursting into laughter and walked over to the Storm Guardian to head to school, in the right direction. Causing the trio to be even more late than they were already to be, causing Hibari to threaten "bite them to death" because they were both late and out of uniform. Once they switched back to their school uniform they went to class. From the looks like it was going to be another day for Hayato in the life of his alternate self.

* * *

**Canon Namimori**

* * *

It was lunch time, and it was also time for Tsuna to man up and ask a girl out, and not just any girl. This girl was his dream girl, Kyoko Sasagawa. Poking his head around the corner he watched the light brunette talking with her friends, waiting for the moment to talk to her, kami he felt like a stalker. Why couldn't he just tell her? This may be impossible for him to do.

"Just talk to her!" Gokudera said pushing the timid teen into the room where Kyoko was. Causing him to fall flat on his face, all eyes were on him though once they saw it was just dame-Tsuna they returned to their activities.

"Go on! You can do it!" Yamamoto cheered on as the Vongola got back on his feet. "We have faith in you!"

Wide eyed Tsuna looked back at his friends as they gave him thumbs up and smiles trying to encourage him to make his move. "Yosh," he stated walking over to the maiden of his heart. Kyoko and Hana looked at the Vongola as he walked up to them, with clammy hands he started to talk. Meanwhile both Yamamoto and AU!Gokudera stood and watch as their boss did the most bravest thing he probably done his whole life. It was so cute!

"Looks like Tsuna is finally growing up!" Yamamoto laughed as the said teen was trying to get his feelings across.

"Yep, he has this in the bag," Gokudera said as he saw the Vongola bown a bunch of times before walking away. Both of the other Mafiosos tilted their heads in confusion on why he was bowing, and why he was walking back biting his lip. A few moments of silence before the Italian had to speak up. "So how'd it go?"

No answer.

"Come on Tsuna, she had to have said yes," Takeshi said hoping his best friend wasn't blown off.

Still, no answer.

"Tell us!" both demanded wanted to know how the Vongola Decimo did on his first confession.

The brunette looked up at the two before mumbling, "Kyoko-chan said . . . YES!" Pumping both his fist into the air the other two guardians began to cheer seeing that the first phase of the mission was a success. The trio would have celebrated more if they didn't get a warning by Hibari. And when I say "warning" I mean flat out comical chasing down the hallways in pure fear of being bitten to death, save for Yamamoto because to him everything is a fun game. Even though Tsuna was running out of fear of being bitten to death, inside he was jumping for joy that this Saturday he would go out on his first date at Yamamoto's Sushi Bar.

* * *

**AU!Namimori**

* * *

"Watch where you're going," Takeshi hissed.

"Why don't you teme?!" Hayato spat glaring daggers at the taller teen. It's been like this pretty much all day, at random times the Japanese would run into the Storm Guardian. They would glare at each other, trade insults, then walk away from each other. Gokudera was beginning to think that the bastard was searching for him on purpose just to irk him.

"Che, think you can take me on?" the Rain Guardian questioned cracking his neck, making a pop sound.

"Think you can yakyubaka?" The silverette accidently let his "petname" for his Takeshi slip out, though he didn't really care. However, the name did cause the rebel to stop his threats, though the hesitation only lasted a minute before he went at the shorter teen.

"What did you just say?" He demanded grapping the bomb technician's shirt, anger and rage were reflecting in his eyes. What was his deal?

"What's it to you?"

"Answer me fag."

"Tch," Gokudera hissed swatting at the other's arm getting him to let go. Why the hell did he have to answer to this bastard? "Go to hell," was all he said before he walk off away from the Yamamoto look-a-like as well from the school. He didn't feel like being in the same area as that bastard, so sending a text to AU!Tsuna that he was leaving he ditched Namimori Middle School. Playing with a cigarette he lit it and once he inhaled the addictive deadly toxins his stress subsided slightly. Walking around town he notice that it was like his world's Namimori, same sights, same nameless civilians, same smell. Besides just a few major changes with his friends and family it was the same Namimori he left, it was home.

"Kufufu. . . Ditching class are we?" a dark voice laughed from behind him.

"Hey Mukuro," The silverette greeted the heterochromia eyed teen before he kept on walking.

"You know this world's Gokudera-chan is going to freak because 'he' ditched class."

"Well that's his problem, not mine. Besides you're not in school either"

"Kufufu. . . I have lived many lives, do you really think I need more schooling?"

By now the silverette was annoyed by the Mist Guardian. Rolling his eyes he asked, "What do you want besides insulting me?"

"Oh I want a lot of things in life, money, fame, power, just the basics."

"Smartass," Hayato scoffed walking faster to escape this seemingly pointless conversation.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-chan, I guess I was going back to my old ways for a moment there," Mukuro said placing a hand on the bomber's shoulder, stopping him. The smoker turned around hoping that what the other had to say was good otherwise someone was going to a bomb in their face. Dropping his hand the bluette asked, "You said Chrome is alive in your world, right?"

"Hai."

"How is she doing? Are Ken and Chiksua treating her well?"

"Yeah, she's doing good, she puts up with those two," Gokudera answered getting confused on why he was worrying about her so much. "Why, what happened to her in this world?"

Slowly a smile spread across his lips, though his eyes spoke of nothing but pain. "She's in the Vedicare Prison."

"What?" This was somewhat confusing; shouldn't he be in the prison? What happened at Kokuyo Land? And why aren't Ken and Chiksua following him anyways? What's the history of this different Mukuro?

"Kufufu. . . I suppose things are a little different in your world, so I guess I'll have to explains." AU!Rokudo sighed before giving his story on how he met the Vongola. Turns out he started out much like Mukuro, though Chrome, Nagi at the time, was kidnapped for testing and lost her organs and right eye that way. Mukuro along with Ken and Chikusa formed a friendship with her, and together they killed the Estraneo Famiglia. Back then he too had a plan to drown the world in blood, but when he lost to Tsuna Chrome came out and said that she was the mastermind pulling the strings. Letting her three friends to flee, and let herself be caught by the Vedicare. Latter both Ken and Chiksua died trying to rescue her, and so that left the Mist Guardian alone, with only his mental bond between Chrome and himself.

By then end of the true tale, Gokudera found himself sorry for him. Man, this world was sure fucked up, but what world isn't? Unsure of what to do, the Storm Guardian placed a hand on the Mist's in comfort. "At least she's live, and someday you can get her out," was all he said.

"Kufufu. . . I don't need your pity," Mukuro chuckled brushing off the hand. "I can handle this on my own."

"Whatever," Why did he feel sorry for him again? Stepping on his cigarette butt he began of leave the bluette.

"Gokudera-chan, can you promise me you'll tell my other self that he better take good care of little Chrome."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Kufufu, no . . . No you don't."

"Thought so," Hayato said before walking home. Looking up at the setting sun he thought about his _real_ home, where _his _Vongola Famiglia was, Bianchi was _alive,_ and where _his_ Takeshi was waiting for him. Reaching out to the clouds he made a silent vow that he would never take any of those things for granted. He didn't want to end up like this AU!Mukuro and be locked up in self solitude. It was just too cruel of a fate. Bringing back his hand down he restarted his trip home.

* * *

**Canon Namimori**

* * *

It was Friday night, and that meant date night for Yamamoto and Gokudera. However, since his Hayato wasn't in the same world as him, he spent it alone. Laying on the roof of his home looking up at the stars wondering if Hayato was seeing the same one, or where the stars in the alternate universe different? Well that didn't really matter, what matter was that he was cold without the body heat of his boyfriend beside him.

Curling up in a ball he kept thinking about Hayato. Where was he? Was he alright? Was his otherself hurting him? Did Hayato miss him like he was missing him? He hoped so. Takeshi wasn't sure if he could handle looking at the AU!Storm Guaridan's face anymore. It wasn't that he had anything against him, it just was that he wasn't his Hayato. He was polite, and soft spoken unlike his explosive and loud sliverette. The Rain Guardian just wished that everything would return to normal soon, because he couldn't stand being torn away from the bomber, especially when a look-a-like was in his place instead. It just wasn't fair.

"Please come back soon Hayato."

* * *

**Yosh! Another chapter down, and some new history changes! Poor AU!Chrome-chan! But AU!Haru is going to be another fun character like her canon self. I couldn't mess up her character too much, 'cause she's awesome as is, and she will be making cool battle outfits for the Vongolas like Tomoyo Daidoji does for Sakura form CCS! (Loved that show as a little girl) I plan on "making" other cool outfits too, though I don't know how many I'll be able to "make" since it takes a while to just describe one outfit. **

**Oh before I forget, I'm open for couples suggestions. However, they can't be using Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, or Kyoko. There are no promises that I'll use them, because this is just something extra, and is a 8059 fic, but here are the rules. **

**They have to be in the same world, so I'm not going to have anything like AU!Gokdera x Canon!Haru (- I would never do that pairing, hate 5986.)**

**Specify which world they're in, so if you did AU!27K I'll assume that it's AU!Tsuna x AU!Kyoko.**

**If you do their numbers please put their name as well**

**I don't mind doing strait, yaoi, some crack or even threesomes (o.O) just no yuri please**

**If you don't have a fanfiction account you can e-mail me, my e-mail is on my profile. It's my open email, meaning it's not my personal one, that's a different one. And like I said before, I may not do pairings that you guys want, and just do pairings that seem to "fit" in my eyes and hope you readers like them. And with that, Bye-bye! **


	5. Contact

Walking up to the Sawada Household, AU!Hayato knocked on the door to be greeted by a magenta haired woman with a stoic face. She just kinda stood and stared at the silverette without showing any emotion. And it was kinda freaking the bomber out just a little.

"Hel-Ahh!" The taller female then hugged him, who the heck was she? That's when he saw Tsuna walk down the stairs, waving his hands to get the burnette's attention he asked, "Oi! Juudaime, who is this?"

"Bianchi! What are you doing?" Tsuna gasped seeing the Poison Scorpion hug her brother's alternate self.

"I heard from Reborn about Hayato-kun, and I just wanted to say hi," She explained letting go of her brother's alternate.

"Oh! So you're my half-sister!" Gokudera gasped realizing that this was "his" older sister. "Nice to meet you," he greeted properly holding out this hand. Instead of taking his hand, Bianchi hugged him again. Did she like hugging people?

"Sorry, Hayato-kun usally keeps away from me, so I'm making up for lost time," she explained letting him go. Nodding the Italian male walked past her to head over to the Vongola Decimo. Boy, was he starting to know why his other self kept away from her, she was weird.

"AHAHAHAH! I got you now Stupidera!" A loud voice shouted. Not knowing what exactly to do, Hayato looked over to the source of the sound, only to get his face glommed by a toddler wearing a cow costume. "I claim this head for Lambo! EhehehAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lambo?" The bomber asked picking the cow by the scruff of his neck getting him off his face. Boy did this Juudaime had weird company.

"Let me go Stupidera! Let me go! Letmegoletmegoletmego!"

"Lambo be quite!" an egged shape head said before kicking the kid out of the Storm Guardian's hand. "Sorry!" was all that was said before the kids left to cause a ruckus elsewhere.

"Does this happen every day?" Gokudera asked to Tsuna.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes, it does," Tsuna said as he started to walk up to his room. Gokudera was about to follow, however, Bianchi came out with a tray of food in her hands.

"Hayato-kun, would you like some snacks?" She asked holding out the platter full of poison cooking, not that AU!Gokudera knew that.

"Sure, thanks," he said wanting to be polite. He took one sandwich roll from the plate and brought it to his mouth.

"Wait Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gasp, but it was too late. The pianist had taken a bite, and a good sized one at that. Even though he was looking at the back of the bomber's head, he could tell the effects of the food was taking effect.

"So how is it?" the chief asked ignorant of how bad her cooking skills are.

"I-It's g-good," Hayato replied weakly. So _now_ he knew why his other self stayed away from his sister. Kami, he wanted to throw up right there, but that would only cause a mess for Juudaime and his family. Instead he pasted out by the stairs.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" the Vongola gasp seeing the Storm Guardian past out.

"I don't know why Reborn said that they were different, they're the same," Bianchi noted taking a bite of a sandwich roll, thinking on how good her cooking was.

_Anyone would have that reaction if they ate your cooking!_ Tsuna thought with his mouth gaping, trying to get Hayato to wake up.

* * *

**AU!Namimori**

* * *

"Gokudera catch!" Kyoko yelled tossing a black and white football at the silver haired bomber.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Opps! It's not a football, it's Lambo. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?!?!?!??" This blob of life then proceeded to fly and land Hayato's face. (Why does Lambo keep glomming Gokudera's face?)

"Get of me stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled taking the toddler off his face and chucked him in a random direction, causing the poor cow to scream for his life once more. Thank the gods that the Vongola Decimo was the scene, he _safely_ caught the boy and made sure he didn't fly off anymore, for now.

"Laaaambbbbbo-san is d-diiizy!" the Lightning Guaridan said with stars floating around his head, before he promptly fainted.

"Kyoko-chan be more careful on what you throw!" Tsuna warned picking up the five-year-old to give to his mom.

"AHAHHA! Sorry Tsu-kun!" the Sun Guardian giggled before giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'll grab a frisbee!"

"Gah! I better make sure she doesn't pick up I-pin!" the Decimo said following her.

Smiling at the scene Gokudera picked up a soda and opened it up. Today his and Juudaime's parents planed a Vongola picnic. Right now Geronimo and Iemitsu Sawada were drinking snake, talking about what was going on in the Mafia Underworld, while Honoka and Nana were setting out the food, chatting about stuff _normal_ people would chat about.

Tsuna and Kyoko were playing around with the kids, getting their energy out. Haru was working on her costumes in the shade, her fingers moving fast and stitching the cloth faster than a sewing machine. Mukuro was sleeping, or conversing with Chrome because he would chuckle every now and then. Yamamoto refused on coming because he had better stuff to do, figures, probably robbing people of their money then burning them with cigarettes. Reborn was going from place to place checking in on everyone. And Hibari. . .

"Would you two get a room?" Gokudera asked not even looking at Hibari and his lover. Making out while there was little innocent kids around, how indecent.

"Why should I herbivore?" the skylark questioned trying to sound mean, but the panting kinda made it lose its effect.

"Because I'm pretty sure everyone else here would rather not seeing or hearing you two mating," the silverette bluntly said taking another sip of his cherry pop.

"What the hell did you say!?!?" Hibari demanded getting flustered a little. Grabbing his tonfas he got in a fighting stance. "I-I'll bite you to death!"

"I'm sure," the bomber teased rolling his eyes, "I bet _he's_ the one biting_ you_ to death."

"W-What are you talking about?" the perfect stuttered starting to blush even more, it was really fun to mess with AU!Hibari.

"Calm down Kyoya-kun," The laid back voice of Dino said running his fingers though the black hair of his boyfriend. "I agree with Gokudera."

"Ehhhh?" Before he could protest, Hibari found himself carried away bridal style away from the picnic area to an unknown area to do Kami knows what. The thought kinda gave Hayato shivers, and didn't want to know where or what the couple would be doing. Finishing the rest of his pop he went to join this world's Juudaime in their current game of tag.

"OI! Juudaime cound me in!"

* * *

**Canon Namimori**

* * *

Well this wasn't awkward at all. . .

Currently Tsunayoshi was sitting at the counter of Yamamoto's Sushi Bar next to Kyoko not sure what to do. He was so nervous on what to do. What do couples do, or talk about? Why didn't he ask help? No, because they would said "just act natural" and if he did that he would make a fool out of himself. Not that he had done that in front of Kyoko before, but he didn't want to screw up on his first date.

"E-Edo. . . how are you Kyoko-chan?" the Decimo asked not sure what to say.

"I'm fine, Nii-san was fussing about this date thing though. I told him he had nothing to worry about," the burnette giggled smiling sweetly.

"Does he not approve of this?!"

"Iie. . . He was just. . ." Kyoko couldn't quite find the words to describe how her brother reacted. Ryohei was pulling at his hair, his eyes enlarged, and he was yelling stuff like "I can't believe Kyoko-chan is growing up! Does she not need me?!?!?!!?" to no one in particular. It took a little while for the girl to calm the Sun Guardian down so she could leave knowing he was okay. ". . . excited."

All Tsuna could do was nod not knowing if that was a good or bad thing, what if next time he saw the boxer he tried to break his neck? And everyone knew he could easily do that to a weak little guy like him. While he was wondering if he should be fearing for his life, dinner showed up. Or at least the first couse which was a soup.

"Here you go Juudaime, Kyoko-chan!" AU!Hayato said handing both a bowl of soup, "It's my home made Toasted Parmesan Gnocchi."

He waited as the two ate the Italian dish, and beamed when both had smiles on their faces. However the dinner wasn't over yet. After the soup was done Takeshi came out with a small plate full of some raw salmon cut up like roses with cucumbers as its leaves. They ate all the food that was brought to them, however, it wasn't the end of their meal. They still had dessert to come! (There coerces were small, so they had room for this treat!)

"WOW!" Both gasp as the two guardians brought a huge ice-cream-sundae with chocolate, sprinkles, caramel, strawberries, bananas, and a cherry on top.

"I don't think we can eat all of this," Tsuna said looking at the pile of sugar in front of them. And on cue the cherry rolled down into his lab to show that it was actually a little capsule from Reborn. Opening it up it revealed a message, reading it aloud, "Dame-Tsuna, you and Kyoko better finish the Vongola Sundae or else you will die." Everyone had a laugh at the typical Reborn behavior, save Tsuna who was knew the little hitman was _dead_ serious on the matter. Or maybe not, but one never knows with that Arcobaleno.

"Well you heard Reborn, let's get started!" Kyoko chirped already digging in the "Vongola Sundae."

"You can do it Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered as the Decimo took his first bite. That was when he noticed that the baseball player wasn't next to him like he was a moment ago. Looking behind him he saw that Takeshi was standing outside. Eyeing the couple he saw that they weren't going to miss him so he decided to check up on the Rain Guardian. He was standing outside, starring up orange pink sky. When he got about five paces away from the swordsman he looked around to look at the pianist.

Smiling he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" AU!Gokudera questioned smirking. The silverette walked forward, closing the space between them so they were about one step away from each other. The taller one just laughed at the very "Hayato like act." The laugh faded and a wave of bitterness entered him, though he didn't want _this_ Hayato to know. So he hid it behind his smile, though this one didn't seem to quite reach his eyes. The bomber took note of this, even though he had no idea what was going on it the other's head. "Is something wrong Yamamoto?"

"No, I was just wondering how Hayato was doing. If he's alright and getting enough food in him. If he's adjusting to your life well and not getting into trouble. If my other is being too mean to him," Takeshi listed his worries for his temperamental boyfriend. He barely voiced his last worry for Hayato, ". . . If he misses me or not."

Hearing this AU!Gokudera bit his lip not sure what to say to his bully-look-alike. So he just spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Well if he's me, despite the personality differences, then he probably misses everyone like I do. Though there was something I missed for a long time now, and found in this world."

"What's that?"

"Your smile," was all that AU!Hayato said before moving once again to close the space between them.

Yamamoto was frozen in shock as he saw the familiar face of his loved one move closer to his own. He didn't know what to do. His head was telling him that this was _not_ his Hayato, but his heart was aching in pain and did not care if he was not the real thing. An illusion of the mind was all it needed for this strange teenager to be turned into the figure that he loved and longed for. The last thing to do was simply close his eyes and let his mind imagine what his being craved for.

A pair of amber closed tightly as its body in haled deeply and sharply.

* * *

**AU!Naimori**

* * *

Smokin' Bomb Hayato was walking to the mini-mart to grab a pack of cigarettes. No, his mom or Geronimo approve his smoking habits, but you can't really stop an addiction easily right? Blame that perverted doctor Shamal. Well turns out that fate or some higher power wanted to keep those cancer sticks away from the silverette, at least for a little while.

"Take that you Namimori trash!" someone yelled followed by a groan. Laughters were heard down that alley. Now usually Gokudera wouldn't care much for these gang fights, usually. His emerald eyes wandered about towards the noise to see AU!Yamamoto on the ground being beaten up by others. Stopping in his tracts he debated whether or not to help. Part of him said yes help his fellow guardian, another said let the bastard get what he deserves.

"GAH!" the Rain Guardian gasped as he felt a foot drive into his gut. That made Gokudera's final decision, he'll help him.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Gokudera spat pulling out his dynamites.

"You want the same treatment pretty-boy?" the leader asked cracking his knuckles.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" the bomber asked as he lit his explosives.

"Big talk, can you back it up?"

"You're about to find out."

In about ten minutes the street punks found out that there was a reason why he was called "Smokin' Bomb Hayato." While they fled Gokudera helped the swordsman up. He was bleeding and was scraped up, but looked like a little soap water and bandages would do the trick.

"Oi, where's your place," Gokudera asked the injured teen.

"I don't need your help fag," AU!Yamamoto said with a weary smirk. Hayato had to be getting used to being called a fag because he just rolled his eyes and asked again. "Over there." He pointed down the alley. The two figures walked down the streets until they came to a rundown, cheep looking apartment building. The door was unlock and showed a messy, dirty, smelly apartment. "Looks like no one's here," he sighed. Hayato decided not to think too much on why Yamamoto said "here" instead of home.

"Lovely abode," Gokudera sarcastically remarked entering the place. He set down the other teen to search for the items he needed to help Yamamoto.

"I'm fine, those street scum aren't nothing," the black haired teen boasted as the Storm Guardian look blindly around his home. "In the cabinet two over from your left." Hayato opened the said cover up to find what he was looking for, he also notice a picture of the Yamamoto family with Tsuyoshi, Takeshi, and his mother Akane. He walked back over to the injured swordsman to see that he was laying down.

"Sit up," the bomber ordered as he started to fix up his ally. The two said nothing, though the silence wasn't awkward. For some reason it was peaceful for the both of them. Once he was finished he asked, "So how did you end up being creamed so badly?"

"Heh. . . I'm glad to hear you think I'm strong. Though I doubt I could take on armed twenty street scum by myself," the Japanese scoff earning a smirk from the Italian.

"What about your sword?"

"I promised Tsuna that I wouldn't use the sword against people unless it was for the Vongola." Takeshi got up getting something to drink.

"What if it's to protect your life? I'm sure there's exception for that."

"Maybe," he mused handing Hayato a Red Bull taking a drink himself.

"Where's your folks?" the silverette asked opening his can.

"I don't know, and I don't really care either."

"What's going on?"

"She hates me and I hate her, I'm gonna move out as soon as I can," was all he said not really not wanting to talk about his personal family life. The answer was too vague for Hayato's liking, but he knew that if he probed further he wouldn't get an answer.

Oh well he wanted one anyways.

"What about your dad?"

". . ."

"Oi, you still there?"

"Fuck this," Yamamoto spat getting up and walking away from the pianist.

"Oi, Yamamoto!" Gokudera followed the moody teen wanting to know what was up. Grabbing his shoulder he turned him around. "What the hell?"

"Do not test me faggot," the taller boy threatened glaring at the smaller. Just when the Italian thought he was getting somewhere with the AU!Rain Guardian, this shit happens.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just asked a question."

"Just leave me alone, you know nothing," Takeshi hissed turning away.

"That's why I'm asked the question!" Gokudera was exasperated at the stupidity of this Yamamoto, gawd were all Yamamoto Takeshis idiots?

Grabbing his collar AU!Yamamoto spat, "I said leave me alone."

That was the last straw for Gokudera Hayato. Pushing away the swordsman's arm he brought his own fist up and moved to strike him. There was only one way to deal with idiots like these, through violence.

_Sorry, Takeshi._ He thought as he moved to make a violent contact with his boyfriend-look-alike.

* * *

**Oh boy not did I leave you guys off with one cliffhanger. But I left you with TWO cliff hangers. Please don't hurt me! You'll make AU!Hayato cry! (Though you may not like him now that he tried to make a move on Takeshi.) Yeah so I put in some AU!D18 out of a request from Yoshi333, and with this chapter the prologue is over! Yep you heard right, all of what I have wrote is the just the beginning of the real story. Next chapter things start to be a little bit more interesting, or that's why I plan. Hope you enjoy(or hate) this cliffhanger filled chapter, and wait for me to get the next chapter out! Bye-Bye!**


	6. Questions

Just as the two Gokuderas were about to make contact with their respective Yamamoto, something happened. It wasn't an earthquake, but it felt like it somewhat, actually it wasn't a natural disaster of any kind. No, it had to be a transportation of some sort, because the Gokudera who was about to punch a Yamamoto saw himself moving in to kiss Yamamoto. Though it wasn't _him_ who was making the move. What was going on?

"What the fuck?" the short tempered bomber demanded after his fist made contact with AU!Yamamoto's gut. He stood up ignoring the teen he just punch to stop himself from kissing Takeshi. "Get away bastard!" He violently shoved his look-a-like back, sending him to ground, before looking up at this Yamamoto.

"H-Hayato?" was all Takeshi was able to gasp seeing _his_ Hayato standing before him, he knew because he held a scowl that could frighten the dead, and even though he could tell the other was pissed off he also saw hurt within the orbs. Hesitantly he brought his callous hands up to see if this was real, pushing back silver strands he cupped the other's face. He felt himself to the point of crying, from joy of having him back and from pain from what was going to happen, what _he_ let happen. Their lips did not touch, yet the warm breath of the non-chain-smoker-Gokudera still lingered in his memories. "Hayato?"

"You stupid fucked up bastard!" Was his response, this Gokudera yelled and violently squirmed away from the other's touch. He grabbed the collar of his Takeshi and in rage his demanded, "What the fucking hell were you doing?" Powerful emotions were churning within Hayato, he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, punch and kick _his_ Takeshi until he couldn't anymore, and he wanted to just let himself be warmed and embraced by the other's love. That was when a cruel thought drifted into his mind; _What if he doesn't care for me anymore? What if he found a replacement for me? What if he likes him better?_ Those three "what ifs" was all it took for him to drop his grip on his suppose to be boyfriend. Well this wasn't a reunion that they were expecting or hoping for, for both parties.

All the while the alternates were just staring at the scene before them, and saw as the cast multiplied from just the four of them to many more. Actually six out of the seven Arcobalenos and double of the guardians appeared. Surprise could not cover the expression on most of the teen's faces, but it will have to do. When everyone came Hayato and Yamamoto decided to put their relationship problems on hold. "What's going on?" Was the question of the hour for most of the teens and even some of the Arcobalenos. Even Reborn was surprised to find himself in this strange new place. Well honestly, there wasn't anything strange about it, it was Namimori Middle School's front yard, except the sky was. . . spinning? It was a whirlpool of many different colors, and it didn't stop moving, though it still was blue. The ground was the same, in fact, all the inanimate surfaces were like that.

"So the game has finally begun," an amused voice stated. All eyes moved to the source of the sound. By the school's gate they saw a man in his twenties, with blond hair with a red dash in his bangs, and purple eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a red vest and black slacks. "Names Ichinose, now if you just hand over your Vongola Rings, and Arcobaleno Pacifiers then I can get on with my life, you can get on with yours and we'll be done."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked confused by everything, he was just eating ice-cream with Kyoko and now this happened? Was fate against him or something?

Ichinose was about to say something more before he got thwacked on the head by the dull end of a sword. The sword belonged to a samurai looking guy clad in maroon and blue, he had long dark blue hair that was tied in a pony-tail, sharp but clear see green eyes. He sighed before speaking, "Remember our goal Ichinose, don't get distracted."

"Hai," came the annoyed reply from the blond, "Now like I said before just hand over your rings and we'll be good."

"There's no way we'd do that!" AU!Tsuna said swallowing one of his pills to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode. Everyone else got ready for battle, however when the people from the canon world tried to activate their Vongola Box Rings, nothing happened. This caused Ichinose to laugh at their situation.

"What the fuck?" Gokudera questioned as he wasn't able to summon Uri or his flame arrow.

"Surpise? You can't use your futuristic weapons here, not with them here," the blond chuckled pointed to the AU!Vongola. "That's why we chose you guys, becau-" Yet another whack in the head by the samurai's sword for him.

"Lose lips sink ships," was the swordsman's simple reply.

"Whatever," the other mumbled rubbing his sore head. "If you're so great, then why don't you do the introductions?"

"Very well then," the swordsman sighed. Truning to the group of kids he introduced, "My name is Suguru, member of the Watatsumi Famiglia, and keeper of the Mare Rain Ring."

"Who's the one with the loose lips?" Ichinose asked as he received another whack. Meanwhile, when Suguru said "Mare Rain Ring" it instantly caught every Arcobaleno and canon Vongola off guard. They thought that when they returned from the past after fighting Byakuran, it was all over with the Mare Rings. Both held up their right hands to show them that they indeed held the said rings. Suguru was the rain, and Ichinose was the storm.

"Where did you get those?" Reborn demanded not liking what was happening. The Mare Rings should be sealed away in that space forever, unless. . .

"None of your fucking business baby," the Storm Mare Ring holder spat taking out two twin daggers with a wheel looking guard.

"We do not wish for a battle, we just ask for your rings. However, if you do not comply then. . ." The samurai snaped his fingers as both Harus, Nanas, Ipins and canon Kyoko appeared, with their hands tied up and the two men holding them captive. ". . . We shall use these people as hostages." Suguru stated as Ichinose held a dagger up to one of the Nana throats. This stopped the Vongola Bosses from attacking.

"Eh? What's going on? Where am I?" were some of the questioned the girls asked looking around not sure what their situation was.

"Damnit. . . What are we going to do?" AU!Takeshi cursed not liking the situation.

"Well we can't fight, what if Kyoko-chan get's hurt?" Ryohei pointed the obvious, worried for his little sister. "This is EXTREMELY bad!"

"So what will it be?" Ichinose asked putting the blade closer to one of the Nana's neck. Fear and panic was written all over her face as the cold metal bit into her skin.

"M-Mama?" both Lambos asked winded eyed seeing the one they loved so much in danger. An aura of lightning flames started to surround the two toddlers. "MAMA!" they yelled as both started to panic about Nana's safety, their flames started to ignite to full blast. The Lambo with the Vongola Box Ring started to light up as the Vongola Lightning Bull appeared. Carrying the two five-year-olds, the beast charged at the two Mare Guardians. Surprised that the toddlers could fight they quickly fled, leaving the girls behind. Now as they were floating in the air, the bull flipped the girls up on its back with its mater(s).

"It appears that you have chosen death," the samurai stated as he drew two long sword for his hands, and a short sword for his mouth. His ally also readies himself for battle. Without warning the duo appear before the Vongola, slashing the two female guardians, AU!Kyoko and Chrome. This get's everyone attention, especially AU!Tsuna, AU!Mukuro, Hibari, and Ryohei.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" the boxer yelled aiming to hit the blond, however it was met head on by the strange dagger covered in storm flames, turns out that the blade portion could be disconnected from its hilt, with a thin wire connecting it. However, even though Ichinose was prepared to face off with Ryohei alone, the surprise attack by AU!Mukuro, and Gokudera caught him off guard as the pianist's bombs were hidden by the illusionist. Moving fast he Storm Mare Guaridan fled into the sky using his storm flame as his partner too was over powered by the number of opponents.

"It appears we have made a mistake in choosing this place to fight," Suguru mused to himself sheathing his swords.

"Damnit, I'm not gonna hear the end of this one from her," Ichinose complained as the two started to fade away.

"Where do you think you're gonna bastards?" Gokudera yelled as he and his alternate both threw rocket bombs at the disappearing figures. "Fuck!"

"We should head inside and discuss what is going on," Reborn said with worry etched into his face. Everyone agreed and followed the hitman, even Hibari didn't have any arguments for using Namimori as base, or being in this large crowed. It was confusing why there was someone else who looked exactly like him.

Along the way to one of the class rooms where the meeting would be held, canon Yamamoto Takeshi wanted to speak to his world's Gokudera. It was easy to pick him out, he was the silverette that wasn't standing by a Tsuna. Canon Tsuna was carring Kyoko making sure she was okay, and making sure they didn't hurt her. Casually the swordsman walked up to the bomber, he let his hand out so that maybe, if things were still okay, Hayato would still hold his hand.

"Hey Gokudera-kun!" the raven haired teen cheerfully greeted using his family name instead of his given.

Truning his head away, and stuffing his hands deep within his pokects he mumbled so the other could only hear, "What do you want?" He didn't look at Takeshi, mainly because he knew if he did, he might do something he would regret. More questions of doubt filled the bomber's head, _Why did he call me by my family name? Does this mean that he has move on? Damnit! How can that bastard act so happy about this?_

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Takeshi said placing his free hand on Gokudera's shoulder. When he felt the other tense up under his touch he dropped his hand. His amber eyes sank to the floor as a frown dawned his face; _Why is Hayato so distance from me? Has my other self scared him so much, now he fears me? Does he think I found a replacement for him? _Guilt swept in as he knew that the last question was true. Even though he held out for so long, he finally gave in and was about to let himself be pleased by AU!Gokudera. No wonder the Italian didn't want to be around him; he was a weak, greedy, unfaithful man.

"I-I'm sorry, Hayato," was all that Yamamoto could think to say, his small brain was getting overloaded with haunting thoughts and worries. However, the short simple phrase wall all that he bomber needed to find some hope that the other still cared for _him_.

"We can talk later, yakyuubaka," Hayato sighed as the pair walked into the gymnasium. Being called a "baseball idiot" soothed Yamamoto's worries that it was indeed not too later for them to fix things.

Once everyone was inside, the six Arcobalenos moved to the front. A short conversation with themselves before they spoke to the whole group, Reborn was the first to speak to everyone.

"We know that our situation is confusing, half of you don't know about the Mare rings, and the other can't use their weapons from ten-year-later. We believe this is because the power of the Vongola Rings are split in half between you and your counterpart, therefore making it impossible to activate your Vongola Box Rings. Moreover, we believe why there can be two of the same person without disrupting the space time continuum is because we are outside of time. We're in a space that lies in between the parallel worlds, a vacuum of sorts where we thought the Mare Rings would be locked away safely without falling into the wrong hands. It appears we were wrong, and for this we are sorry for. We had forgotten about the Watatsumi Famiglia, or more precisely, they were never existed in the timeline of those who went to the future."

"What do you mean by that Reborn-san?" Tsuna asked holding on to Kyoko's hand, she was awake and better now. However, he couldn't be too sure.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I remember something about the Watatsumi Famiglia in one of your history lessons," AU!Tsuna said trying to rack his brain for any other information on their enemy.

"Exactly, kora!" Colonnello said, "The Watatsumi Famiglia was from the world of that Tsuna," he pointed to the AU!Decimo, "and so we had no idea that they were a threat, kora!"

"Huu-ahh. . ." Fon sighed before explaining, "The Watatsumi were powerful enemies of the Vongola Primo and his Guardians, as well as to the keepers of the Mare Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers at the time. Together they used the Tri-Ni-Set they banished them into this void. Using the Mare Rings they made sure that all member of the famiglia were locked away, with the Vongola the members of the past and future were captured and using the Arcobaleno Pacifiers they locked them away. And here they stayed until we gave them tools to free themselves, the Mare Rings."

"So why did they drag Vongola Gaurdians from two worlds instead of just one?" AU!Hibari asked, "And why are there only one of your little guys, and why-" Mukuro promptly slapped his teammate upside the head tired of his babble. "What was that for? I'll bite you to deah!"

"Someone has to keep you in check since the Bucking Horse isn't here," was the bluette's reply before he slapped him again.

"There are several reasons why for you first question. This all did start with the two Gokudera switching places, or maybe it was because they knew that the Vongola Rings would lose their power. Power that the two cows were able to unlock," Reborn said looking over to the now sleeping toddlers. "As for you second question, it is because the Arcobalenos are the same person, just with different memories. We were able to sync and become one person."

"OI! Where's Aria anyways?" Skull asked seeing that they were short one person.

"That is a good question," the baby hitman said with a grim face, "We'll discuss this more later, it would be best if we found a base somewhere not here. They already know where we're at." Everyone agreed to this, as well as that Tsuna's neighborhood would be a good spot for their base, as the said Decimo's house as headquarters. They would have a security system with three people on watch at all time, two guardians that held the same flame, and an Acrobaleno. Once this wall all settled, they moved out of Namimori, save Hibari, he was going to stay back at the school.

Just as everyone reached the gate, something terrible happened.

"M-Mukuro! Chrome! What are you doing?" Both Tsunas demanded seeing both Nana's impaled by the Mist Guardian's tridents.

"Ack!" the two moms started to choke on their own blood, everyone was shocked about what they did.

"Kufufu. . . Well done little Chrome," Mukuro praised the smaller girl.

"Th-Thank you Mukuro-sama," the shy girl blushed glad to hear the kind words.

"MAMA!" the Lambos cried as the tall devious illusionist laughed his unique laugh.

"KUFUFU!"

**Sorry that this one is a little on the short side, I hated writing this chapter! It was so difficult, but I'm happy the way it turned out. YES the fighting styles for both of the OCs are from other animes, like Surugu's is Zolo's from OnePice, and Ichinose is Hei's from Darker Than Black. Cookies to anyone who can figure out how I named them, and will be naming the rest of the Watatsumi Famiglia. This simple love story is becoming a full fledge adventure. I did not mean for that to happen, but it turned out that way and I'm excited. But it's gonna suck having all these characters to interact with each other. Though I promise that I will keep this a 8059 love fic in the end, and just wish me the best of luck. I really hope that you'll like the Watatsumi Famiglia even if you're one of those OCs haters. **

**Please tell me if there's anything that's confusing and needs to be explained better and I'll try to weave that in later or just explain in an A/N. If you're looking for a bunch of 8059 fluff, just wait until next chapter, and I promise you there will be some, packed with Goku blowing up and cussing Yama out until he cries for Yama! Okay it might be to a lesser extent of that, but we'll still see our cute Goku be the cute uke he is! :3 And I guess with that I'm done, please R&R and thanks! Bye-bye! ^_^**


	7. Settling In

"I thought I called dibs on the first attack!" A girl whined pouting. She had long lavender hair in two pigtails, and deep amber eyes. She wore a green Chinese style dress that reached mid-thigh, her sleeves widen so it covered her arms, and she also had knee high socks with slippers. "And you let them live in the end, you suck Ichi-tan!"

"Shut up stupid brat," Ichinose spat messing up the girl's hair. "We let them win, right Sugu-" The said samurai once again whacked his teammate on the head with his sheath sword.

"You should be kinder to Junko, she's just a child," Suguru calmly sated after he removed his blade from the blond's head.

"Oh, yeah. Because a little sadist hit-girl who holds a Mare ring is completely innocent of all wrongs; just because she has a cute face," the Storm Mare Ring holder stated sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Junko giggled striking a pose with her Lightning Mare Ring. "And I'm sure everyone agrees with me, right Suguru-senpai?"

"Why are you polite to him and not me?"

"Because Suguru-senpai is sooooooooooo cool!~ Unlike you, you big . . . big poop-hear!"

"Brat," Ichinose said before pulling at the girl's ears. Tears started in the corners of Junko's eyes because the big poop-head. This comical fight between "friends" ended only by the sword of Suguru meeting with Ichinose's head. "Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Do I need a reason?" The samurai coolly asked making hearts pop out of Junko's eyes and a look of disgust come from Ichinose.

"You're sooooo cool Suguru-senpai!"

"Go die," the blond huffed. "Oi, think Iida is still with the Vongola?"

"They they don't know that Iida is with them, then they're bigger idiots than you," Junko sighed, "And I call dibs on the next attack!"

"No one does dibs besides you brat." Another swing of Suguru's sword, though this time Ichinose caught it, "What is it?"

"Please be kinder to our teammates Ichinose." Was his simple answer before he walked off, done with hitting the Strom Mare holder.

"I swear you're just making excuses to hit me," the other sighed watching the other walk away. Turning his head towards Junko with an evil smile, "Now since you don't have anyone protecting you I can screw with your head now!"

"Get away from me you poop-head!" The small female cried running away from her teammate.

xXxXx

"What the hell are you doing Mukuro?" AU!Yamamoto demanded seeing the two Mist Guardians strike the two mothers.

"Kufufu. . . Why don't you show yourself now?" Mukuro asked ignoring the looks and questions he was being asked. The two bodies fell limply to the ground as the mist flame started to shroud the two, and in it's stead was a man with a devilish smirk. He had shoulder length auburn hair that part way covered his left eye, fiery golden eyes, and tribal tattoos all over his body that add to his cruel perfection. He wore a black trench coat that was open to show bare skin, white pants, and on a long chain around his neck a ring with a indigo stone hung between his pectorals.

"Took you long enough," the new stranger sighed scratching his hair. Bowing he introduced himself, "Name's Iida of the Watatsumi Famiglia, and holder of the Mist Mare Ring. Please to meet you, Vongola."

"Where's mama?" AU!Lambo asked confused why this strange person was here instead of mama.

"I'm happy to say that both Nanas are in the real world, having no idea that you all have a disappeared," Iida said smiling, "And I promise you that all the rest of your females are themselves. No illusions or ticks."

"I believe him on that," AU!Tsuna said using his hyper intrusion. He looked over to his other and the other Decimo nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" canon Tsuna asked relived that his mother wasn't in any danger that he was aware of.

"I thought Ichinose told you guys pretty clearly. Though with Surugu hitting him after every sentence you may have forgotten. We of the Watatsumi only wish to escape this timeless space. And I highly doubt that you would be willing to help us," His eyes became sharp as he summoned a scythe, "… so we must use force."

Instantly Chrome attacked the Mare Holder with her own weapon. She swung her trident but Iida side stepped and evaded her attack. With a flick of his wrist he was able to hit Chrome in the side with the butt end of his scythe. Sending her flying towards canon Hibari, thankfully the perfect cushioned her fall. However, once he was sure that she was safe, he grabbed his fonfas to ready for attack, everyone followed his lead, ready for a fight with the enemy illusionist. They knew that he was probably strong, with they had numbers on their side. They had their mind anticipating a battle, so it confused them when Iida stood lax and laugh at them. Though they couldn't lose focus, illusionist had a habit of tricking people, and yet the other only laughed harder.

"Hahahha!" the Watatsumi illusionist chucked, "I can't believe how serious you kids are. I'm not gonna fight you guys, not now at least. I'm not stupid as Ichi." He kept on laughing as he began to disappear in mist flames.

"You're not getting away!" AU!Takeshi grunted swinging his sword as fast as he could. However, even though everyone out see him, he was not sold anymore. Iida's amused laughs faded as the pissed off swordsman spat and glared at the disappearing figure. "Damn him. . ."

"Iiiiaaa, scary!" Haru squeaked holding on to Tsuna, causing him to blush at the close contact. Of course Kyoko was watching, but she only giggled and was fine with everything, Haru was her best friend after all.

"I agree, we should find how to get out of here," canon Kyoko stated worried for her friends, but most importantly her brother and Tsuna.

"No! We're gonna fight them! They're only going to cause more trouble with these Mare Rings, right?" AU!Kyoko said unsure if the last part of her statement was true.

"Kyoko-chan, calm down. We need to discuss this later," AU!Tsuna said trying to settle down his girlfriend. "Besides, not everyone here is a fighter."

"Let's get to safety before we revive anymore surprises from the Watatsumi," Reborn said eyeing his surroundings. Quickly everyone hurried away to safety, even Hibari came. Though he said he would have a place by himself, and because Chrome asked him nicely.

xXxXx

_Well this sucks. . . _AU!Gokduera thought as he eyed his roommate. It was decided that those with a duplicate would share rooms. So that means he was stuck with "himself," who was probably pissed off at him. Who wouldn't be? AU!Hayato did try to kiss Hayato's boyfriend, Takeshi. "Well which side do you want?" the pianist asked his punk alternate.

"Hnn. . ." Hayato indifferently sighed plopping face first on the bed to the left. "That answer your question?"

"Eheh. . . Please treat me well," AU!Hayato nervously said sitting on his bed that was on the right side of the room. There was no response, it was really awkward. Or at least for the kinder one of the two, the other was lost in his own thoughts to even notice the other. Was he really going to be living with this guy for who knows how long?

"Edo. . .Can I come in?" a voice asked knocking on the door.

"Hai!"

"Yo, Gokudera-kun, Hayato," The nice Takeshi greeted entering the small bedroom. The temperamental bomber looked up quickly before hiding his face with his silver hair. "Ano. . . Could you give us some privacy Gokudera-kun?"

"Eh, sure," the more calmer Hayato said leaving the two. Once the door clicked shut Takeshi sighed and walked over to his Hayato, sitting on the same bed.

"So are you up for that talk?" the baseball lover asked hopeful that things between them were not too damage.

"A you ready for it?" the bomber asked, wanting to see if the other was ready for what was on his mind. A nod was the go ahead for the fury of anger of Hayato to be released. "What the hell were you going to do? Were you really going to kiss him? Am I not enough for you? Who's the one out of us who keeps gushing about this love shit, and that we're going to be together forever? What happened to that promise?" Grabbing onto the swordsman's shirt, Gokduera felt himself going in between insanity and rage because of the one man in front of him. "Do you have any idea of what I've been going through? If you actually cared about me you would. . ."

"Hayayto. . ." was the only word Takeshi said before felt warm tears dropping from the smaller teen and himself. He felt so guilty of what _he_ did to his boyfriend. Takeshi was internally tearing himself up, because he knew what the silverette felt, and what was going through his head. And Takeshi knew, that if he saw Hayato kissing his alternate self, he would feel like shit. Tears started to fall freely on the Japanese's face, as he fully realized the pain he put the Italian in, and that was probably only the tip of the iceberg.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" the bomber demanded trying to hide his own tears, he let his hands slide down to cover the larger callus hands of the baseball turn mafia man. "You're too soft to let something so small put you to tears so easily."

"I know," Takeshi tried to smile, but the tears told all what he was really feeling, the same was for Hayato. "But my feelings for you are not small, or fake," without asking the other, the raven-haired teen embraced the silverette. "My feelings for you is the most important thing to me, please believe me."

There were a million of different things Gokudera could have done. And it was difficult to chose which one to do, he was in a confusing madness of emotions, being a teenager didn't help at all. There was so much other stuff the pianist wanted to say, some good some bad, but only a few words came out. However, they weren't on the positive side.

"I don't believe you," he hissed, and with those words he stabbed Takeshi ice-cold through the chest. Though he could understand the smaller, and would accept the rejection. The Rain Guardian slowly removed his arms from the Storm Guardian. However, before the two hands could fully remove themselves from the silver haired teen, the smaller clung on to the taller, surprising the baseball star. "If you want me to believe you, prove it to me."

"If that's the only way," the raven-hair teen said before kissing the silverette. Slowly the Japanese moved so that the Storm Guardian was pinned down below him. A small moan was heard from Hayato as he felt a smooth moist tongue slide across his lips. When he granted Takeshi to enter, he could vaguely hear him say, "I love you, Hayato." Though right now, he was too intoxicated with the feeling of being overpowered by the Rain Guardian. With all his pride, Gokudera Hayato actually enjoyed the feeling of being helpless in his lover's hands, though he would never admit to this if you asked him. He was traped, there was no chance for escape anymore, and he welcomed it with open arms.

Takeshi separated the bomber's legs with his knee, rubbing against the fabric of that covered the most sensitive spot of a male. Without meaning to, Gokudera found his hips moving against the leg, in hope of more friction and pleasure. The fingers of the pianist ran in the black fields of the baseball payer's mane as he felt himself craving more than what he was receiving. By now Takeshi matched the rhythm of Hayato's hips, hoping to give the smaller bliss. From the look of the dazed teen face, he could see that he was doing his job right.

"D-do you believe me now?" Takeshi panted as his hands moved under Hayato's shirt dancing across pale smooth skin. A moan of delight came from the abused lips of the bomber as he felt himself in need for release. His mind couldn't compute anything logical at the moment; all he could think about was what his teenage hormonal body wanted, _needed_. Though he had to grab one of the last shreds of reason within him to respond to the Japanese.

"Fu-Fuck, don't be a fucking tease yakyuubaka," Gokudera hissed as he felt a nibble being toyed with. "You should know the answer."

"Answer me Ha-ya-to. . ." Takeshi whimper stopping all movement, he wanted to hear that he was forgiven by the other's own lips. Nothing else would do. "Please?"

_Damnit all, why did he have to use such a voice? Why did he have to torture me like this? That bastard!_ Hayato thought as tears started to form from the pain of his aching sex organ. "I-I believe you Tak-Takeshi. NOW MOVE!" He huskily demanded needing to feel the other so badly. And he was rewarded by having his shirt taken off, and pants unbuckled. The anticipation for what was coming next was growing more and more as the Rain Guardian stripped himself of his shirt, reveling his tan toned torso. The sight of it just made the Storm Guardian drool as the taller was now straddling him and teasing his body everywhere above the waist line. For a few moments Hayato thought that he might cum without being touched there.

When the Italian had enough of the other's tortuous teasing, he pounced on top of the taller. It was his turn to be in control. Takeshi watched as his boyfriend sinfully made his way down to his pants and started to undo the fly. Hayato looked up through his silver bangs with a smirk as he drew out the harden and leaking penis. The cute little tongue of the pianist tasted the bodily fluids before a hot moist mouth engulfed it. Takeshi had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from releasing right then and there.

"S-So. . . are we gonna. . . go all the. . .way?" the baseball maniac asked panting. The smaller only hummed as his answer, causing pleasure to ripple through his body. However, both knew at the rate things were going, they would spend their first night soon. Every other time Hayato would always back out of having sex, saying that he forgot to feed Uri, or lock the door. It never really bothered Takeshi, as long as he had Hayato, he would wait and be content with what he had.

Sitting up, the Storm Guardian was blushing like mad as shaking hands moved towards the hem of his pants. There was no way he was going to back down now, because in the back of his mind he felt that if he didn't go through with this, he would lose Takeshi to his other self. He felt the Rain Guardian's strong hands over his own as the owner of those hands smiled a reassuring smile that he would die for.

"Aishiteru, yakyuubaka," Gokudera whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. As he felt the raven-hair teen's lips he also felt his pants and boxers pool around his knees.

xXxX

While all this was going on the room, the two love birds had a peeping tom. AU!Hayato had heard everything that was said, he felt terrible for what he cause between the two. However, at the moment his guild laid else wehre as his imagination could wandered and picture what activities were taking place. He knew he shouldn't be spying like this, but he couldn't help himself from listening more and more. Actually, it took everything ounce of control from not opening the door to see what "he" was doing with Yamamoto.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice asked causing the peeping tom to blush because he was caught in the act.

"N-Nothing Yamamoto!" Hayato said waving his hands, ". . . –sama!" he quickly added when he saw that it wasn't the Rain Guardian that was doing dirty things with the other Storm Guardian.

"Do you really want to lie to me fag?" Yamamoto-sama questioned scaring the poor bomber. The smaller was going to speak but that's when they both heard a very loud and familiar moan coming from behind the door. "What the fuck?"

"Wait do-" To late, AU!Takeshi opened the door to see his other self finger fucking the other Gokudera. There was defiantly mixed reaction that went on between the four, none of them really good.

"What the hell?" was all AU!Yamamoto could say at the x-rated scene before him between "him" and they guy that was right next to him.

"Go-Gomenesai!" AU!Gokduera said feeling blood rush to his head, he felt that he just might have a nose bleed. Who wouldn't when such an erotic scene was just there in front of your eyes?

"Ahah. . .ha. . ." A nervous laugh from Yamamoto was all that he could muster as he was caught in the act of having sex.

"GET OUT!" A fluster and pissed off Gokduera yelled, "THAT MEANS YOU TOO YAKYUUBAKA! GET OUT OF ME!"

Fifteen minutes later the four were once again in the Gokuderas' room, but this time everyone was fully dressed, and being walked in on kinda made the two lovers lust die down. Boy this wasn't awkward at all, no one really knew what to say to the others. Well all save AU!Takeshi.

"Were you to really going to fuck just now?" the badass Yamamoto asked not quite sure what to think of the whole thing. He knew that he was nicer and happier on the other side, but did that really mean the gay happy?

"Yes!" he other self said as Gokudera said no. "Eh? But I had my fingers in you, and you said that we would-"

"Just shut up yakyuubaka!" the temperamental silverette interrupted not wanting to talk about the mature activities he was just doing. "Why does it matter anyways?"

"I'm not sure if I can sleep in this room anymore," the calmer Italian said not able to get that x-rated image out of his mind.

"Why not?" the baseball player asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Because it smells like sex," both AU's answered at the same time. This caused their alternates to blush like mad; it wasn't like it was false it did smell like it even if they didn't go all around the bend.

"Ahahah. . .Sorry about that."

xXxXx

The six Arcobalenos were gathered in the attic of Tsuna's home. It was time for them to see if they could piece together what was going on.

"So how are we going to deal with the Watatsumi if the Vongola isn't at full power, kora?" Colonnello asked folding his arms.

"How was the cow able to use his weapon, but the others were not?" Skull asked in his winy voice.

"I don't know. . ." Reborn honestly answered. Looking over to the Thunder Arcobaleno he asked, "Do you know Verde?"

"From what I observed, the two Guardians must be in sync or harmony to reach their full powers. That's why those children were able to use their box weapons, because of their feelings for Nana they were easily able to find this harmony," the scientist explained, "Not to mention that they're pretty much the same person. You should have figured this out easily Reborn." The said hitman ignored the taunt and looked at the others to see if they understood.

"So how are we going to get all the Vongola Guardians in harmony with each other?" Fon asked thinking of some of the people who would have the hardest time to sync with each other.

"I think I have something that might work," Reborn said with a gleam in his eyes. Though it may not be easy, it was probably the only way to go.

"Skull it's your turn for watch," Viper said walking into the small room.

"Y-You're not the boss of me!" the stunt baby argued.

"Skull," all the Arcobalenos said at once, scaring the baby into leaving.

"H-Hai! I'm leaving!"

"Yare, yare. . . What a pain, I'm not even getting paid," the Varia member sighed sitting down.

"Oi, kora! It's not the time to think about money Viper!" the Mist Arcobaleno warned the greedy baby.

"It's Mammon baka," the illusionist corrected.

"Have you seen any signs of Aria?" Fon asked. A shake from the hooded one answered the question.

"It may be better if she doesn't show up, especially since the 7^3 is now in play," Reborn said, everyone nodded in agreement. The Watatsumi was going to prove to be problematic.

* * *

**Iiieee. . . I didn't mean for the smut to go that far! Honestly! It just happened, now I have to rate this 'M' and I have to say this, this will not be a smut fic! I get too embarrass when I think of a males *blush* private parts. If I'm lucky, another smut scene will write itself like this one, but I highly doubt that would happen. **

**Ano. . .I'm sorry Vodka Mouse, I tried to hint at a little 1896 in this chapter, but I'm afraid I'm gonna be bad at it since I'm more of a 6996 and D18 sorta person. I promise I'll try to get something a little more in it, try being the key word here. **

**I'm so happy that the Watatsumi Famiglia got such positive reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy the others Mare Ring Holders as much as you guys liked Ichinose and Suguru. There are now only three left to introduce! And the scene at the beginning was just to show their characters more, and I am thinking of having some pairing within the Watatsumi. Mainly Suguru x Ichinose, it wouldn't be right away but in due time maybe. Feed back is always awesome, because I'm writing to entertain you. So with that, bye-bye! **


	8. Training, START!

"Whaaa! This is bad, this is bad!" a male with short but messy/spiky grass green hair cried going berserk. "This is very, very, very bad!"

"What are you doing Kondo-senpai?" Junko asked watching the said man pace around the room. Besides the green hair, Kondo had chestnut brown eyes, a black long sleeved shirt with a white scarf around his neck, blue jeans, with several sais hanging from his belt, and a winged ring with a purple gemstone on his right middle finger. The said man didn't hear what the Lightning Mare Ring holder had to say, he kept pacing and panicking about whatever he was panicking about.

"How could I let this happen? I'm a failure!"

"Will ya get a grip baka?" Ichinose hissed annoyed by 'failure.' "Suguru are you gonna beat some sense into this time?"

"I thought it was your turn," The samurai sighed used to Kondo's outburst.

"Oh-oh I call dips this time!" Junko squealed raising her hand.

"You seem a little too eager to do this Junko-chan," Iida pointed out shaking his head.

"I am not!" The only female in the room said before turning to Kondo. "Go-men-a-sai sen-pai!~" She smiled sweetly before she kicked him in the head, causing the taller to fall. Everyone could see a little sprit coming out from his mouth before the girl shoved the ghost back into its body.

"Eh?" Kondo blinked a few times before getting back up. "Edo. . . What happened?"

"You were having another one of your panic attacks oh fearless leader, Kondo-kun," Iida smiled amused at the right-hand-man of the Watatsumi Famiglia.

"What got you riled up this time, baka?" the dagger user asked propping up his feet on the coffee table. A sheathed sword whacked the blond's head. (Guess who!) "What was that for bastard?"

"Please get your feet of the table." Suguru asked politely after he violently got the other's attention.

"Okay, but was that really necessary?" the Storm Watatsumi asked rubbing his sore head. "I swear you take every chance you get to hit me with that sword of yours," he mumbled.

"It's because you're stuuuuuuuuuuuupid poop head. Unlike cool Suguru-senpai!" Junko stated with a smile on her face.

"Why you little!" This started a very comical fight between the two with Suguru simply sipping tea in the middle of it. He honestly didn't feel like stopping it this time, he was tired.

"Ahaha," Iida laughed at the scene before him as Kondo sat beside him. The leaf green man sighed as the plop down beside the illusionist. "So, what happened this time, Kondo-kun?"

"Yukari-sama left and now I have no idea where she's at. And with the Vongola and Arcobaleno out, I'm worried for her safety," the sai handler sighed thinking about the girl.

"Yukari-chan is strong, she'll be okay," Iida comforted patting the other's back.

"Still I'm worried. . . That's it, I'm gonna call out a search party!" the Right-Hand-Man of the Watatsumi declared standing back up, looking heroic. "We're going to find Yukari-sama even if it kills us, for the sake of the Watatsumi! Someone go get Kiuchi-san to help us!" After the short speech Kondo then saw that no one had really paid attention. Ichionse and Junko were still fighting, Suguru was now writing haikus, and Iida. . . well he was just laughing at how serious and brave he sounded.

"Ne Kondo-kun, you sound like someone from a manga," the auburn haired man chuckled falling back into his chair. "Don't worry about Yukari-chan."

"Fine, if you guys won't help me, I'll do it myself!" the Cloud Gaurdian stated getting up and leaving his teammates. No one really noticed or cared that he left, they were too busy doing other things. "I'll save you, even if no one else will! YUKARI-SAMA!" (**A/N: When did she need saved? I thought she just went out.)** As soon as the energetic green haired man left, a well build, squinty eyed, buzz-cut brunette walked in. He wore a white t-shirt that did little to hide her well build muscles, orange and green sweat pants, and a necklace that held the Sun Mare Ring on it. In his hands was a bowel of steaming ramen with pork and vegetables.

"Ano, is Kondo going out to get some food?" the forever-hungry man asked brining some noodles to his mouth.

"Iie," Iida shook his head, "He's off on another Yukari-chan mission, Kiuchi-san."

"Oh. . . Well just so you know we're out of pork." Kiuchi said not surprised at the news.

"Okay, I'll send Ichi out later," the illusionist said with smile on his face.

"What? Why me? Why not this brat?" the blond said pulling at Junko's cheeks. While she was making funny sounds, Suguru had it with the two's fighting and stepped in by swinging his sword at a certain Storm Gaurdian's head. However, he decided to get sneaky and moved so that the Lightning Guardian got hit instead of him, causing the girl to cry. The samurai glared at Ichinose before turning away and returning to his haikus.

"What, you have nothing to say to that Suguru? Huh? Huh? Hahhahahahah!" Ichinose laughed feeling superior to the Rain Guardian.

"I always wonder why we haven't killed each other yet," Kiuchi mused finishing his ramen with one large gulp.

"Ahahahah, only god knows," the Mist Guaridan laughed.

xXxXx

Everyone was gathered in Tsuna's living room. Needless to say it was crowded, but beggars can't be choosers. In the front once again all the Arcobaleno Babies were waiting for everyone to settle down. Though with the Lambos there, it was nearly impossible. Only after a couple of good whacks did the toddlers shut up, and that was only because they were pasted out.

Clearing his throat Reborn started to speak, "Now we know that the power of the Vongola Ring is split between you and the other holder of your Vongola Ring. And we think we found out how to restore the power, like the Lambos have accomplished. You must be in harmony with one another. Meaning you must act like one person and not two separate bodies. And I know that this is going to be hard to accomplish, but it's the only way to face against the Watatsumi." He looked around to see if everyone understood what he just said, before explaining his new training program that the Vongola Gaurdians would go through. "So for everyone to sync with each other, you will spend time with each other. Training, and getting to know each other, until you can harmonize with one another. You may choose how you will find this balance, but you must make haste. The Watatsumi may attack at anytime."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and broke off into their respective two man group. Before they all left, Reborn had a short conversation with AU!Hibari, AU!Mukuro, AU!Gokudera, AU!Tsuna, Ryohei, and Yamamoto separately. His goal was to tell the more mature, reasonable, and brave one out of the duos to try to get to get the other to open up more because the other would have a hard time syncing otherwise. It was those six's goal to be the 'tutor' between them, and make the first step towards harmonizing.

Almost all the guardians headed over to Namimori Middle School. The Lightening Guardians went to Namimori park with the non fighters, Skull, and Fon. And the Vongola Decimos stayed home with Reborn. Everyone else when to the school, however they spitted up into their separate areas, the perfects were on the school's roof, illusionists in the gymnasium, brother and sister were in the boxing club area, swordsmen out on the baseball field, and the bombers were in the library. The Arcobalenos Colonnello and Mammom were watching over everyone training from the roof. While Verde was away doing researched on their situation and anything else that seemed to catch his interest.

"I don't know why I have to be here," the Mist Arcobaleno sighed looking at all the brats and their training. "If I'm not being paid I don't see why I should be here."

"Oi, this is a part of your duty as a Arcobaleno, kora!" the military baby stated annoyed at Viper's attitude.

"Yare yare, this is a pain."

"Quit it with the attitude Viper, not everything is about money."

"I beg to differ on that," The Varia member sighed annoyed by the blond baby. "And the name is _Mammom_." Mammon then lifted one of his illusions that allowed the Rain Arcobaleno to see who else was here beside the names that had been stated thus far.

"Fool, you let your back wide open for an attack!" a blue haired baby scolded before kicking the camouflage wearing baby. In an instant Colonnello blocked the kick with an arm before attack as well, blocking, punching, kicking, twisting and turning the two were in a dead lock.

"Ku, looks like I don't need to be here if you're here," Mammon said disappearing in his mist flame, leaving his fellow Arcobaleno to fend for himself.

"Oi! Wait kora!" the blond said letting his guard down, allowing himself to be hit. The other baby then slapped him and reprimand him for being too easily distracted. Once Colonnello's beating was done, he rubbed his sore checks. Smiling, he greeted, "Yo Lal. What are you doing here?"

"You tell me, I was doing some reconnaissance in France and then I found myself here. Where are we anyways?" the Corrupted Arcobaleno asked looking at the strange sky. Colonnello then began to inform his old teacher on everything that had happened and what the Vongola was doing right now. Once she understood the situation she said, "Ah, so we're going to observe and make sure the kids find this harmony quickly."

"Hai."

"Damnit, I hate watching over brats," the blunt female spat looking down at the Hibari's and their training.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy watching over me back in the day, kora!" the blond teased with a smirk.

A flustered and blushing Lal could only respond with a "Shut up baka!" before she leaped down to check up on the others.

xXxXx

"Yosh! We're gonna train to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered getting pumped up for his time with this AU!sister. "Come on Kyoko-chan let's warm up!"

"H-Hai!" the brunette said not sure how to react to this male that was her "brother." She was both happy and confused on how to react to Ryohei, it was nerve racking. Deciding it was best to just push on live in the moment she began her normal warm-up exercises. Soon the two had gloves on, and were hitting each other's palms. However, her heart wasn't in her swings today, her mind kept thinking about the energetic teen she was punching at.

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan? Do you need to rest?" the silverette asked worried for his little sister's alternate.

"NO! I 'm fine!" AU!Kyoko said trying to snap out of her daze. Hitting her boxing-gloves together she tried to get her mind focus in training with her brother.

"You're not, tell me what's up. I am your older brother after all." Ryohei decided it was time to use the help that the kid gave him. He already knew he was dead in her world, but he didn't know how she had and still was dealing with it. Taking off his gloves he sat down, he wasn't going to spar with Kyoko until he got her to open up.

"I said I'm fine Ryohei," the younger teen said once again, though she wasn't fooling either of them. She got angry when she saw the other just take a drink of water, not even listening to what she just said. "I don't need your protection or worry. I can handle myself."

"So this is what would have happen if I haven't been around for Kyoko-chan. She would have become a liar," the older teen sighed resting his back on the wall.

"What do you know? You're dead in my world!" the female yelled, regretting her words as soon as they were voiced. Ashamed of her actions, Kyoko fled the boxing club room. Her "onii-san" stood up, wanting to follow her, however Colonnello stood in the path between him and the other Sun Guardian. The bandana wearing blond shook his head, telling the other not to follow.

"B-but Kyoko-chan is-"

"Is confused, and needs time to figure things out. I don't know why, but women always needs their space to think things out, kora," the Rain Arcobaleno fisnished turning his back on one of his students to watch another leave. Ryohei sighed in defeat and sat back down on the bench, his own thoughts running in his head.

xXxXx

Mukuro and Chrome were standing inside the gym, the female was unsure of what to do. She was just standing there in aw being near Mukuro, even if he wasn't from her world. A maiden's blush came to the one-eyed girl's face as she saw AU!Mukuro look and smile at her.

"Is something the matter, Chrome?" the taller teen asked the purple hair girl. At the moment, she couldn't find her voice, so instead she just shook her head. "Kufufu. . . It's alright little Chrome. You can speak to me, I'm not going to hurt you," he comforted as he stroked her left check with a gloved hand. The close contact made the smaller Mist Guardian light blush turn crimson. That's when she saw a tear or two sliding down the other's face.

"Wh-Why are you crying, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked worried for the other illusionist. Did she do something wrong to upset him? She whole heartily hoped not.

"Kufufu. . . I'm just glad to be able to see and touch Chrome again. Even if we're from different worlds," the two-eyed-tone male said with a sour smile. "Ever since I came here, I lost connection to my cute Chrome, and it feels strange. Not being able to feel her, I worry if she still is alive without my presence in our world."

"I'm sure she's alright."

"Kufufu. . . Such sweet words from a sweet child, if only they were to someone who deserves it."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a sinner who finally paying his retributions, I am doomed to be in self solitude forever." This confused Chrome, she didn't really understand his words. When Murkuro saw how confused the other was he then explained everything about his life, from Nagi losing her organs, to Ken and Chikusa dying trying to save her. The bluette would always self criticize himself, calling himself horrible names. The only thing canon Chrome could do was sand and stare as the taller pineapple head tell his sorrowful tale.

"It's alright Mukuro-sama, things will get better I promise," the purple haired girl said hugging the taller.

Lightly squeezing back the taller said," Kufufu. . . I am truly sorry Chrome. Forcing my pain and sadness onto you, not even considering the emotions you're going through."

"It's fine, I'm happy that Mukuro-sama can trust me with these private thoughts, even if you're not from my world," she said letting go.

"Kufufu. . . I hope that my other self, Ken and Chikusa are treating you well. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

"Now that I have told you mine, I think it's time for you to tell me yours," Mukuro said. Chrome nodded, and started to tell everything that had happened to her, from first meeting Tsuna and the Vongola, to her times in the future. All the while, the taller was paying close attention, trying to understand this Chrome's thoughts and personality. When she was finished speaking the bluette smiled and laughed at her, "Kufufu. . . It seems like you love my other self, as well as someone else."

Shocked that the other could read her so easily, Chrome looked to the floor examining her black boots and mumbled," H-Hai. . . Gomenasai." For the longest time, her heart was given to Mukuro, but when she went to the future someone else caught her eye, and that slowly turned into love as well.

"Kufufu. . . It's okay, I only wish you to be happy. I have no control over your heart, that is yours and yours alone."

"Arigato Mukuro-sama."

xXxXx

"Ahcoo!" canon Hibari sneezed, was someone talking about him behind his back? Well no matter, the important thing was that he was going to fight himself. Clutching his tonfas he ready himself to fight himself from another world.

"Whoa! What are you doing? I don't want a fight!" the more pathetic skylark said trying to back away from the crazy blood thirsty other.

"I wonder which one of us is able to bite the other to death?" the cold hearted perfect mused charging at his alternate. However, he wasn't able to get a hit, the other kept easily dogging all his attacks. So this is how it felt to be fighting yourself, it was thrilling.

When AU!Hibari saw that his evasions only encourage the other to fight more he finally gave up on trying to synchronize peacefully. Reborn warned him that his other self was a blood thirsty monster, he just didn't believe it until now. Brining out his own metal tonfas he ready himself to spar with the other skylark. Closing his eyes he calmed himself, and let go of his temperamental childish side for a moment. If he was going to fight himself, he would need to be calm, just like his boyfri- Dino taught him.

When he opened them he gave his other a devious smirked before saying their catch phrase, "I'll bite you to death."

As the two were charging at each other, a purple light shined from their rings they glowed with the cloud flame. However, the skylarks paid little attention to what happened, they were focused on trying to bite the other to death.

xXxXx

"Why are we here?" AU!Yamamoto asked staring at the baseball field. He eyed the pitcher's mound and scowled, he hated it here.

"Ahahah, the baseball field is like my third home. Gokudera and my place being my first and second," the happy-go-lucky teen laughed. "Do you not play baseball?"

"There really is a difference between the two worlds," the scared other sighed ignoring his alternate's question. "I'm guessing she treated you well after the accident."

"Eh? 'She?' Accident? What are you talking about?"

"You know, that accident where pops di- Wait you're shitting me, he didn't died?" In his mind, the badass Takeshi was thinking about how he and his other self could be so different. If he still had his dad, then that meant he lived a life he only knew for a short while.

"No, dad still alive, but are you talking about _that_ accident? Where _she_ died?" the canon Rain Guardian asked trying to follow the other's thought plan. If he could break through to the other, then their job of synchronizing would be much easier.

However, the other swordsman didn't need or want anything else to be said. He knew what he needed to know, and what he knew was that the baseball fan was much, much luckier that he was. "Forget it, let's just train," he said pulling out his woodedn sword. He found it in his attic one day, and learn how to use it himself. And sometimes, when push came to shove he could turn it into a steel katana that could cut through almost anything.

"Okay. . ." the other said taking out Shigure Kintoki. The two swordsman then began to spar, however since they did not have not even one shred of understanding between them, it was waste of time.

xXxXx

Sitting up straight AU!Hayato nervously thought about his fellow Storm Guardian, and what he thought of him. Ever since he saw him and his Takeshi in the middle of foreplay, he couldn't look at the other in the eye. Or himself for that matter, because they shared the same face. When he looed at the other, he would always think about having Yamamoto touch him like that.

"Gahh!" he yelled fluted shaking his head, trying to get those thoughts away and out of his head.

"What's your problem?" canon Gokudera asked looking up from his book on aliens.

"N-Nothing! Noting at all!" the more timid bomber lied with a fake smiled.

"Am I really that bad of a liar?" The other asked himself starring at his other; it was really like looking at a mirror. The other just made weird sounds, like he was trying to contact an U.M.A. Remembering last night, he blushed and asked, "Are you still thinking about what you caught me doing with that idiot?"

"Hai. . ." Inside his head the temperamental bomber debated whether or not he should speak more on the subject, however the other spoke before him. "I didn't mean to see that, and I'm sorry for trying to kiss your Yamamoto. But I. . ." the silverette had a strange far off look that the other recognized well. He was thinking about something he didn't really want to say.

Sighing the motherless Hayato put his book down, and reached into his sweatshirt pocket to take out a sphere. It was white with red lines, and in black marker it had a certain Rain Guardian's name.

"Does this have to do with anything?" canon Gokudera asked placing the baseball in front of his alternate. He hate to admit it, but he kept the little ball on his person ever since he found it, only because it reminded him of the Takeshi that he cared for.

"Where did you get that?" the sister-less Hayato gasped wide eyed.

"Answer the damn question!"

This scared the more kinder Italian a little. Sitting back up straight, and blushing, he answered, "Hai, it does. . ."

"Care to tell why?"

AU!Gokduera bit his lip wondering if he should tell his other everything. Well they were the same person, and since he was with his world's Yamamoto, it would be okay. Opening his mouth he began to speak.

xXxXx

The Vongola Decimos didn't train at all, instead they simply got to know one another. Comparing and contrasting the differences between themselves and their world. More often than not canon Tsuna would look at his alternate in aw at how awesome and cool he was in the other world, or at least he thought he was cool. The AU!Tsuna would just laugh at how childish and timid he was in his world. Despite all differences they were a lot alike; in fact they were able to get sync easily when they talked about their friends and family.

However, Reborn wasn't satisfied with the results so far. "Dame-Tsunas!" he said whacking his students with his feet.

"What was that for Reborn-san?" canon Tsuna asked rubbing his head.

"We managed to synchronize, what else do we need to do?" the AU!Decimo said rubbing his head as well.

"Bakas, can't you tell that your flames are only at a C level of purity, B at best?" the Arcobaleno asked annoyed at how stupid his students were being at the moment.

"They are?" both said at the same time, casing their rings to light up once again. Before the moment was gone, they looked down at their Vongola Rings to see that indeed their flames were not as strong as usual. Confused, both looked up at their tutor.

"I cannot help you on how you're going to get your flames stronger, but I just know that you don't have a chance if you're like this," the Sun Arcobaleno said being honest. His students nodded in understanding, they knew that they had to work harder and find perfect harmony between one another. Without saying anything both went outside and took a Hyper Dying Will Mode Pill and trained with each other. The baby hitman stood by the window, watching over the two Vongola Bosses.

xXxXx

"Ne, think she's still alive?" a Lambo asked his other, poking at her cheek.

"I don't know, one way to find out!" the other said taking his finger out of his nose and moved it towards the sleeping girl's face.

"Stop it!" both I-pins scolded kicking both Lambos.

"Weeee!" Both yelled as they rolled away from the Chinese girls down the hill. This woke up the sleeping girl.

"Eh?" She sat up from the grassy patch rubbing her eyes. She had long wavy silver blue hair, with matching eyes. She wore only a white summer's dress that reached down to her shins, and a necklace that went under her dress, hiding the thing it held on it, her innocent looks were only multiplied by her soft crystal clear voice. "What's going on?"

"Sorry for waking you up," AU!I-pin apologized for the cows kids.

"It's fine," She held out her hand. "What's your name?"

"I-pin!" Both greeted at the same time, causing the girl to laugh a sweet melodic laugh.

She didn't ask or wonder why they had the same name, instead she smile and said, "Nice to meet you I-pin, I-pin. My name is Yukari."

* * *

**Well now you have met all the Watatsumi. I'm so happy that I been getting mostly good reviews on them. I know haven't said their ages so I'll say them here. Ichinose and Suguru are 25-ish. Junko is 15-ish if not younger. Iida and Kondo are 20 maybe older. Kiuchi is about 30. Yukari is 18-ish.**

**I also know that most of you are frustrated that I left so many cliffhangers, or you want me to spend more time on them. But it had to be this way, sorry! Just so you know I'm going to be focusing on AU!Gokudera and AU!Yamamoto now, and their relationship and past. Yes I do plan on getting them together in the end, but a bunch of shit has to happen first. And if you're really hoping to know more about AU!Gokudera and that baseball then you're in luck, I'm planning on writing about that next! Thanks for reading and any to all comments are welcomed. I'm going to have to work on a school essay so it maybe a while until we meet again. So until then I bid you farewell, bye-bye!~ =D **


	9. Memories of Us

Sighing the motherless Hayato put his book down, and reached into his sweatshirt pocket to take out a sphere. It was white with red lines, and in black marker it had a certain Rain Guardian's name. "Does this have to do with anything?" canon Gokudera asked placing the baseball in front of his alternate. He hate to admit it, but he kept the little ball on his person ever since he found it, only because it reminded him of the Takeshi that he cared for.

"Where did you get that?" the sister-less Hayato gasped wide eyed.

"Answer the damn question!"

This scared the more kinder Italian a little. Sitting back up straight, and blushing, he answered, "Hai, it does. . ."

"Care to tell why?"

AU!Gokduera bit his lip wondering if he should tell his other everything. Well they were the same person, and since he was with his world's Yamamoto, it would be okay. And who knows, maybe he could help him with his own problem with his Takeshi. Opening his mouth he began to speak, "Because when I got it, I was doomed to fall in love with him."

"What?" the rebel Hayato asked confused; one, that was just extremely cheesy, and two, why would one like that bastard anyways?

"Well. . ." the sister-less Gokudera chuckled nervously as he brought the inked baseball close to him, smiling as he held the leather ball. Sighing he began to tell his story between himself and his Yamamoto Takeshi, "it all started when I was about eight. . ."

+ Flashback + AU!World + 6-7 years ago +

A small eight-year-old Gokudera Hayato was waiting by the swings of Namimori Park. Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short, was to came any moment and play with Hayato for the day. He was only visiting Japan for three days, and he wanted to spend all the time he could with the brunette. Time was short, and he already wasted a half-hour just standing around, then again he did come to the play ground earlier than planned. Sighing, the genius child stood on the swing and began sway, rising and falling, trying to find out if he could see the messy, bird's nest head of his best friend.

"What are you doing here foreigner?" a bratty stuck-up voice demanded. Standing in front of him was a group of little boys, who all looked like big bullies to Gokduera. The one who called him a "foreigner" looked to be the leader of the small pack.

"This is our swings, get out of here you freak!"

"What's up with his hair? It's grey like an old man's!"

"I bet I could knock him out with one punch!" Insults like these and more were thrown at the pianist, but none really affected him. Hayato was used to being treated this way, and he knew he could have easily take them all of them at once. He was strong, and he was going to be a huge assassin in the Mafia World, and become the right hand man of Tsuna when he grows up, just wait and see!

_But mother told me never to hurt any normal people unless they're trying to hurt someone else I don't wanna get hurt. _The eight-year-old reminded himself with a small nod and a cute determined look on his face.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" the leader questioned getting angry.

"Eh? Do you say something?" the silverette asked tilting his head as the swing slowly stopped. This caused the other kid to go all red and mean looking, Hayato was confused at why the stranger was so angry. Did he do something wrong?

For no reason at all, the bully shoved Hayato off the swings, causing him to hit his bum on the sand. "Of course I did you stupid foreigner! Listen to other when they talk, BAKA!" The yelling kid was now kicking the sand at the Italian child, and soon the rest of the kids formed a circle around them, shouting and making noses. Hayato didn't like what was going on; why was he being picked on? What did he do?

"Gomen, Gomen!" the bullied child kept repeating, as tears were starting to come out from his eyes for some reason. It wasn't because he was hurting . . . it was because there was some sand in his eyes.

"Look! He's crying, the little foreigner is crying! Hahaha!" the group leader mocked laughing at the smaller European he was picking on.

"Maa, maa, what's going on here?" A voice asked, stopping the attack of sand in Gokudera's face. Wiping the annoying sand away, the small silverette saw a tall wide eye smiling Japanese kid in a baseball outfit; he even had a baseball bat in one arm and a ball in the other.

"None of your business!"

"Maa, maa no need to yell," a cheerful voice said, "I just don't like seeing a cute little girl being hurt."

"Pfft, whatever," the bully said walking away with his little crowd as well.

The baseball wearing kid just laughed as the others left the two alone. When they were gone he turned to the sniffling blob of life. "Are you alright?" the Japanese asked crouching down so he could staring at the other. Hayato had water eyes, streaks of sand on his face, and a running nose. "I don't like seeing girls cry, sooo. . . don't cry, ne?" the kind stranger asked with a chuckled.

"Who are you calling a girl, yakyuubaka?" the silverette demanded with a pout. Why did he think he was a girl? He was always being told what a big strong_ boy_ he was.

"Ehh? You're a boy?" the other asked completely and truly shocked that he got the guy's gender mixed up. But he looked so girlish when he was crying because of the bully. Realizing the mistake he made a huge cheesy grin lit up his face as he laughed, "Sorry, my bad!"

The other kid's facial expression was so funny looking, it partially forced Hayato to smile and laugh as well. It was just such an addicting smile, just like yawning. "Well if you're sorry about it then, I forgive you!" the silverette stood up and held out his hand, "Gokudera Hayato!"

Standing up as well the raven-haired kid looked at the hand for a moment before smiling his 1000-wat smile again, "Yamamoto Takeshi! Remember that name because I'm going to be a big time baseball star when I grow up!"

"Don't worry I won't forget."

"Good, but just to make sure. . ." dropping his bat Takeshi took his baseball and took out a black marker and wrote something on the ball. When he was done he closed one eye and examined his work, deciding it was good he showed what he had done to Hayato. In black ink and messy writing it said, "Yamamoto Takeshi." The baseball player held it out for the other to take, which the young Mafioso did. By accident the small piano playing fingers brushed across the other's, causing him to blush a little. Ignoring the odd feeling, he quickly snatched the ball away from its original owner.

Turning away to hide his barely noticeable blush, he mumbled, "Thanks Yamamoto, and sorry for calling you a yakyuubaka. . ."

"Ehehe, don't worry about it and sorry for calling you a girl," the raven-haired kid laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Takashi, it's time to go home!" a female voice called out, in the distance a woman with long black hair was waving at the two of them.

"Okay mom!" the said child replied, "Well it was nice meeting you Gokudera! But I have to go now it looks like."

"Ah. . . Yeah it was nice meeting you too," the silverette said smiling as the baseball kid picked up his bat and ran off to the woman.

"BYE-BYE GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto called out looking back at Hayato before returning to his mom.

"BYE YAMAMOTO!" Hayato yelled waving goodbye with the hand that held his new treasure in, he couldn't wait to tell Tsuna and everyone about his new friend that was going to be a baseball star one day. Speaking of which, there's Tsuna! Holding on to the baseball tightly he ran over to his friend to tell of his story, maybe coming to the park early was a smart thing to do.

+ Present time +

"So you fell in love with him back then?" canon Gokdera asked starring at his other self. Shocked that he had a memory with his world's Yamamoto acting like his Takeshi. If he was okay back then, then what the hell happened? And how on earth could he fall in love with someone at that age, with a kid he barely knew? Everything with this AU!Gokduera was strange.

"Eh? No, actually I never saw him again till a year or two ago. And when I saw him again he . . . was different," AU!Hayato stated looking down at his signed baseball, unsure what happened to him in between the first and second them they met. He really had changed since then. "But he was still a pretty nice guy, until I. . ."

"Until I', what?" the temperamental bomber asked getting inpatient. He was just too interested in his alternate's story that he couldn't stand waiting for him to talk.

"It's nothing, do you want to hear how I met him the second time?"

"Ugh!" canon Hayato groaned as the other Hayato just pulled up the tension and just dropped it. How could he do that, to himself? Well maybe if he just went with the flow of his other self then maybe he could figure out the story still, "Sure, shoot."

The soft spoken Gokudera gave a timid smile as he remembered the second time he met Yamamoto. "Well it was a little after I moved to Namimori to be with Juudaime and help with the Vongola. . ."

+ Flashback + AU!World + 1-2 year ago +

Gokudera Hayato was walking home from school alone, Tsuna was off with a date with Kyoko so it was just the bomber today. Not that he minded, he was itching to get home to his grand piano and start to play _"Pictures at an Exhibition: K 5__th__ Promenade"_ by Mussorgsky in his back pack. Smiling he could already picture himself having his fingers dance across the board, with his eyes close up on top of a stage with Juudaime and everyone watching him. He actually found himself humming the tune; it was quite a lovely melody.

"I got it!" a voice yelled, though Hayato didn't really care for the statement, until he realized that his school bag was gone. Looking up he saw some other Namimori school kids laughing as they held up their trophy, the new kid's bag.

"Hey, give that back!" the pianist demanded running towards the teen who held his bag, only to have it tossed to another kid, then another, then another. This pattern kept happening until one of them threw it in a tree, causing the contents of the bag to fall out, including the pages of his new song. Moving fast the Italian tried to picked up all the stuff before they got too dirty and un readable, however the other kids didn't make that easy. They would step and kick his belonging around while laughing. Being the new foreign kid sucks.

"What's so funny?" a new voice asked, Hayato would have looked up to see who came into the group, but he was too busy with trying to salvage his music sheets.

"Just messing with the new kid. Wanna join in?" one of the guys explained laughing.

"That's cold," the new stranger chucked, "Give the guy a chance."

"Sorry don't really feel like it today, maybe tomorrow," the mean bully joked, "Well see ya Yamamoto."

"Yeah, catch you guys later!" Yamamoto said before seeing the silverette holding the cluster of papers and reaching for others before the wind caught them. Reaching up the Japanese grabbed one that was flying his way, it had strange lines and dots on it. "This yours?"

"Ah! Arigato!" the smaller teen said taking the paper, now he had all of _"Pictures at an Exhibition: K 5__th__ Promenade"_ though slightly more beat up than they were a few moments ago. "Now I just need my bag. . ." he mumbled looking up in the tree that held his bag. "Can you hold this?"

"Sure," the taller teen said as he was handed the sheets of music. Yamamoto watched the new kid swiftly, effortlessly, and gracefully climbed the oak tree grabbing his bag and then scaling down the said tree. Nimble little creature wasn't he?

"Thanks," the tree climber said taking back his music and putting it safely into his bag.

"No problem, sorry for what those guys did."

"Ah it's no big deal," the pianist shrugged off, used to being persecuted because he naturally stood out. "Gokudera Hayato," he introduced holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you new kid, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," the taller said taking the smaller hand. This was like just like déjà vu, Gokudera Hayato shaking hands with Yamamoto Takeshi. In the moment when their hands touched, something sparked inside him, remembering that moment years ago in Namimori Park, when he met a baseball star to be. Was there a chance that _this_ Yamamoto Takeshi was that kid who helped him with those bullies? It was such a common name, but what if? "Oi, are you alright?"

Yamamoto's voice snapped the emerald eyed teen out of his thoughts. Letting go of the other's strong callused hand he said, "Yeah, thanks again."

"Any time Gokudera. So what do you play? Those were music sheets right?"

"Hai, I play the piano. If you want you could listen to me someday." Hayato offered hoping that he would say yes. Wait, why did he want him to say yes? It was only because he wanted to get to know the other, not because he was attractive, kind, and had an air around him that made the silverette go all strange and agitated inside. Right?

"Sure why not?"

The two just wandered around in silence for a few minutes. Not sure what to say to the other, but they didn't want to part for some reason. The question on whether or not this Yamamoto Takeshi was the same person who signed a baseball that he still kept, was eating away at him. Biting his lip he gave in and asked, "So since you're gonna hear me play, anything I can watch you do? Like art, music, or. . . sport?"

When Hayato mentioned the last word his posture went rigid, what was going on in his head? Rubbing his neck, Yamamoto gave an awkward smile at his new friend and said, "Sorry unless you enjoy street fights, I got nothing. I quit baseball a while ago." Ah-ha! So the probability of the two Yamamotos being one in the same was starting to increase, but why didn't he play baseball anymore?

"Why, what happened?"

"It's. . . complicated."

"Ah, okay that's understandable." No, not really but the bomber figured he shouldn't be pressing things, they did just meet. For the rest of their walk they talked about random topics, how annoying girls were, school, Americans and how strange they were; like how could they drive with the driver's seat on the left side? Or why didn't they use centimeters instead of what do they call it, etches? By then end of their walk, they had become friends and gotten to know that both of them have been recruited by the "kid," Reborn to be a part of the Vongola Famiglia. Hayato was excited that he would be able to spend more time with Yamamoto, and have a good excuse to be near him. Not because he had a crush on him, because . . . because. . . He had nothing to cover that one.

"Sayonara Yamamoto-kun," Gokudera said as he walked into his home.

"Bye Gokudera, and you can drop the title too. Yamamoto will work just fine."

"Th-Thanks Yamamoto."

+ Present Time +

After hearing the new story canon Gokudera was once again amazed at how nice AU!Yamamoto was. Sure he wasn't he hyper annoying Takeshi he loved was used to, but he was a tolerable guy by the sounds of it. However, the thought of Yamamoto not playing baseball anymore was a strange, unimaginable thought. It was possible, just not probable to the motherless bomber.

"What the hell happened between you two?" canon Hayato bluntly asked shocked that even just a year or two ago AU!Yamamoto was nice to his other self, and not calling him fag and stuff. So, why when they had such a good start, did they end up having an unhealthy relationship?

The questioned that his alternate asked cause AU!Gokudera to blush. He knew exactly why he was bullied by his world's Yamamoto, he just didn't really want to tell anyone about it. "Well I. . . we. . . you know . . ." the silverette kept fumbling with his words, not sure how he could doge the question.

"You told him you liked him and he rejected you?" the other bomber asked directly, not beating around the bush. This caused the Hayato who was sharing his story blush like red Valentine heart, he hit it right on the head. The blushing Gokudera nodded as he knew that he couldn't lie to his other self, so he shyly nodded. "Are you going to tell me this story?"

Boy he was doing a great job at being the tutor here, AU!Gokudera noted sarcastically to himself. Well there was no point in hiding that little anecdote anymore. Sighing in defeat he remembered that fateful night that distanced him and Yamamoto. "It was after my battle against Belphegor for the title of Vongola Storm Guardian, and Yamamoto was walking with me home. . ."

+Flashback + AU!World + After the Storm Ring Battle +

A beated up, battered Gokudera Hayato had a triumph smile on his face as he was looking at the Vongola Storm Ring on his finger. After both Kyoko and Labmo lost their rings, and Tsuna losing his on a technicality, he was proud to say that he was able to give them a chance for a comeback. And it was even better since he was alone with his crush, he wasn't denying his feelings anymore, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"You really like that ring don't cha?" the Rain Guardian candidate chucked.

"Of course! With this I'm helping Juudaime! And I'm counting on you to do so to," the happy silverette answered smiling up at the Japanese.

"You did one hell of a job on that bastard prince."

"I expect the same results for you and that loud mouth swordsman." The two friends had a laugh as they talked about nothing really. They were just happy to be alive and just enjoying life. When the music of their laughs died down, Hayato couldn't help but notice how close they gotten physically. His shoulder was just grazing the other's and their hands were knocking into each other as their arms were limply swinging from their sockets. When he noticed this, he had a blood rushing to his head, causing him to blush, quickly he turned away in hopes the taller one wouldn't noticed. While Yamamoto didn't notice the blush, he did notice that he became quite. "What's wrong? Why so quite?"

"Aha. . . it's nothing, I'm fine."

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?" the swordsman joked wrapping an arm around the smaller's shoulder. While Hayato knew it wasn't a romantic gestured, simply friendly, he couldn't stop from getting more flustered, red, and queasy. Having such close contact with Yamamoto caused him to grow weak in the knees and he fell into the taller's touch. "Whoa, you alright?"

"Ah. . .yeah," Hayato sighed not sure what was happening to him. Why did Yamamoto have such a effect on him? Love was so amazing, but irritating at times.

"Maybe your battle took more out of you than we thought," the swordsman chucked supporting his friend. If only he knew that what was making him weak wasn't exhausted, it was him.

"It's not because of my battle."

"Hmm? Why then?"

"It's because of you," the silverette whispered looking up at the raven haired teen. Instinctively the Storm Guardian moved his face towards the confused Rain Guardian and in one moment everything changed. Hayato couldn't stop himself anymore, he didn't mean it to happen, but he wanted the other so badly. He could taste Yamamoto's flavor, it was indescribable, it was spicy but sweet, with a little tang. And as quickly as their lips touched, their lips parted just as quickly. It took a moment, but he found out why their parted, Yamamoto shoved him away.

"What the fucking hell?" Yamamoto demanded harshly. "What was that? What the hell?"

Embarrassed, hurt, and confused Hayato looked away from the other teen feeling like shit. What he just must have been disgusting in his eyes. He was a normal guy, and like all normal guys he liked girls with a nice figure and large breast. As feminine, and soft spoken as he was, he wasn't a girl, he still was a male when it comes down to it. No matter what he did, this twisted abnormal love would also forever be a one sided love.

"I'm sorry. . ." the hurt teen mumbled not getting up off the ground.

"I can't believe it! You're a fucking fag?"

"Y-Yeah, I am Ya-Yamamoto," the words hurt, but he knew he deserved them. He was a freak of nature, an abnormal human being who was in love with someone of the same gender.

"Just keep the hell away from me you fucking faggot, and don't you dare thing we're friends!" The Japanese ordered, frightening the Italian.

"H-hai," the bullied kid muttered looking blankly at the ground as he heard Yamamoto's footsteps walk away. Gokudera didn't have the strength to watch the taller leave; if he did surely he would cry. However, he didn't understand why he would cry, people from and outside the Mafia had tried to get him to break. So what made this one man so special? What was it? Hayato knew that answer, it was because Yamamoto Takeshi made him weak just by being in the same room. Hayato loved Takeshi, but it was obvious that it wasn't the same for Takeshi. Now it was the exact opposite, and the bomber had no one to blame for that except him.

The silverette didn't even have to look at the swordsman, he was crying with just the thought of him. He would not tremble, he would not sob, and he would not show his pain to outsiders. Only a few salty tear droplets showed the agony that he held within.

+ Present Time +

"From then on Yamamoto began to distanced himself from me, and after the Varia battle he began to bully me. Calling him –sama came later on, and yeah . . . that's it in a nutshell," AU!Gokudera fished up setting the baseball down. It hurt to look back on that moment of his life, but not as much as it did on that night. The night he royally fucked up his friendship between him and Yamamoto.

It took a few moments for the other Gokudera to think of something to say. He did pity the other. Takeshi was the one who confessed to him, and even though Hayato was rude to the baseball star, truth was it was just his way to get the other's attention. Though it was awkward to admit his feelings, Hayato told the Rain Guardian he felt the same too, and they had been together ever since. The thought that Takeshi would do something like that to him, it was actually unimaginable. The idiot would never hurt Gokudera without a reason, or on purpose like that. But there was one more question that had yet to be said;

"Do you still love him?"

"Yeah, I know it's pathetic but I still do," came the quite response. Both knew that AU!Hayato wasn't in love with the current AU!Takeshi, but the shades of his memories.

"No, it's not. I think if I was in your shoes, I would still hold on to those feelings, just because I'm too damn greedy to let go," the temperamental Storm Guardian admitted with a blush, even though he tried not to act line one, he had some feminine streaks within him, only with Takeshi though. Those damn idiots, having this affect on them.

"Thanks, Hayato," AU!Gokudera said smiling that his alternate understood him, even if it was just only a little. The other nodded and gave a small grin back. Those small common thoughts and feeling between the two Gokuderas was all it took to light the storm flame, even if it was only a small portion of their strength. Without saying anything the two looked at each other and laughed because they were able to synchronize, they knew that they still had to work to become stronger, but this first step was something to celebrate in their minds.

"Think we should head back? It's getting late," the sisterless Hayato said looking out the window and noticing the sky turned a pinkish orange.

"Yeah, let's go," the motherless Hayato agreed getting up from his seat and heading to the door. The two walked side by side, looking like twins with their flame glowing from their Vongola Ring. And those red sparks wouldn't have been lit without those idiot bastards Yamamoto Takeshi.

xXxXx

"Yukairi-sama I found you!" Kondo yelled seeing the beautiful Watatsumi Famiglia boss. He was so relived that she was alive, but who else was with here? "YUKAIRI-SAMA!"

"Eh? What is it Kondo-kun?" the Sky Mare Ring holder asked as she stopped playing the four kids.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Everyone was worried, don't run off like that!" the green haired man said wrapping his scarf around his boss. The smaller girl just laughed at the typical behavior of her right hand man. It was always amusing to mess with the other, she couldn't go through a week without getting the other riled up over her.

"Who are you?" a Lambo asked.

"Do you wanna play tag with me?" the other one asked.

"Yukari-sama it's time to leave, you don't know if these kids are safe or not."

"These kids are my friends," Yukari giggled, "But I guess you're right it's time for me to leave now."

"Awwww," all the five year olds whined as their new found friend was about to leave.

"Sorry, maybe we can meet again soon," the silvery blue haired girl said getting up and walking away with the Cloud Mare Ring holder.

"Yukari-sama you do know their with-"

"The Vongola, yes I know," the smaller female said holding up two rights with a lightning bold grafted into them.

The sai user stared wide eyed at the feat that his boss did, she got a Vongola Ring without even fighting. "This is why you're the boss, Yukari-sama."

"Stop it Kondo-kun, you're going to make me blush," the smaller girl said looking away feigning embarrassment. One ring down, six left to go before they would escape this empty void. Able to live their lives before the Primo and his Guardian ruined their lives.

* * *

**A lot of people wanted to know what the Hayatos said, so now you know. I should have been doing school work, but instead I did this so you better be grateful. *pouts* Just kidding, ;D but I hoped you enjoyed. Now you know little about AU!Goku and Yama's past. He was such a cute kid, what happened? Only I know, so nyaa! =P I've noticed that a lot of people didn't like the 1896 hint, umm sorry? ^^U Yes Yukari just pick pocketed the Lambos to get their rings, she's on the bad side remember? And yeah, that's all I can think I need to say. You know the drill R&R, have no idea when I'll update, and yeah bye. ^^ **


	10. Helping Yourself

**Aly: Um, sorry it took so long to get this out. I have two excuses, one is that I'm moving across the country, so I'm put to work 'cause in a few weeks I'm leaving my home town for a completely different area. I'm flying from the Pacific end of the US to the Atlantic end. And two, I have fallen in love. . . . . . . with Yu-Gi-Oh (again) ^^U. Blame Kingcrabshipping (JackxYusei) and Puzzelshipping (YamixYugi) for it. But with that aside I still love 8059 just as much as I did before. I just love some other couples as well, I **_**am**_** a yaoi-fangirl. :3 With that said you may read!**

* * *

"Boy doesn't this feel like old time?" canon Haru mused thinking about the time in the future when they faced Bakuran while she poured soup for the Vongola.

"Yeah, but now there's twice or more people to feed, we may be stuck in the kitchen all day," Kyoko sighed cleaning one of the many pots used for cooking.

"Hahii! If that happens, when will I be able to work on the battle outfits?" AU!Haru gasped worried that she wouldn't be able to use her talent as a seamstress until they were out of this place. "Yosh! We're gonna move double time on the work so I can work on my outfits!"

"Hai! Can I help too?" the other Haru asked hopeful.

"Sure!"

While all this was happening Kyoko was giggling at her best friend and her alternate were making plans. She laughed even harder when she imaged all of her friends fighting in "battle" costumes that canon Haru would make. Wearable Christmas trees, Tokyo Towers, lamps, teddy bears out fighting evil villains. That would be something to see.

"Ne, is dinner ready yet?" the two Lambos asked jumping up and down hungry, causing items from his hair to fall out.

"Hai!" All three cooks said brining out trays of soups for everyone to eat. Twenty-three (A/N: I think that's correct) mouths ate, all laughing and talking about how they're day was all at once. The small room that barely fitted everyone was noisy, and was in complete chaos. Didn't help the fact that Skull, the Lambos, AU!Hibari, and the two Sun Guardians were loud by themselves, and together one couldn't even think straight. And Reborn, being Reborn, did not like this commotion, mainly because this commotion wasn't caused by him, and he would like to eat in peace.

"QUIET!" the Sun Arcobaleno demanded using a Leon Megaphone that was as loud as three Squalos. Once everyone shutted-up he cleared his throat before calmly speaking, "The Vongola Decimos have succeeded in synchronizing, how was everyone else's progress?"

Standing up and looking proud and cool AU!Hibari braged, "Che' it was easy, I don't know what you were worried about kozo (brat). Me and him are like this." The more friendlier Hibari then twisted his index and middle finger to show what he meant.

"Hmp," was all the other Hibari said before walking away his Hibird following. He was tired of being around a crowed, and he already fishished he meal, so what was the point of being there any longer?

"Eh? Where are you going Hibari?" the AU!skylark asked going afther his alternate, yep, they were like two peas in a pod. . . not.

"We were able to light our Vongola Rings," canon Hayato announced smiling proudly at his Juudaime, thinking at how great of a right-hand-man he was.

"But now we need to put it to the battle field," the other silverette piped in soon after.

"That's great!" both Decimos congratulated to the bombers. Hearing this, both beamed, though canon Gokudera's was more "what else did you expect from me, your right-hand-man?" smirk than AU!Gokudera's shyer "th-thank you, even though I don't deserve it yet."

Reborn nodded and looked around to see if anyone else was able to light their rings, when he saw that no one else was going to speak he opened his mouth to say something important, sarcastic, and encouraging. However, the world may never know what he was to say, because two certain Lightning Guardians decided that they wanted to tell everyone about their day.

"Lambo made a new friend in the park!" AU!Lambo broadcasted laughing wildly.

"Yeeeaaahh! Her name was Yukari, and she was nice! She gave us candy!" the other added holding on to some of the sweets that the nice girl gave her. However, this caused a silence and a look of shock on everyone's faces to form. Who was this girl who these two kids met? They were in a space where no one could enter unless under certain circumstances. Was she a part of the Watatsumi? If not, how did she end up here?

"Lambo, Lambo could you tell us about Yukari?" AU!Kyoko asked slowly, unsure on weather that they could trust these Lambos, in fear that they might be Iida in disguise again. However, their illusionists seemed at eased so she didn't need to worry about that. Everyone else was silence to hear what they had to say, wondering if anything of interest might be said.

"Yukari played with us and I-pin, and she was really funny. Talking about her time with her friends and stuff," a Lambo said thinking about what he did with his new friend.

"And what did she say about her friends?" Mukuro asked.

The I-pins, getting the picture of things explained in more and better detail about their time with Yukari. "Well she mentioned a lot of stuff, but she talked about Suguru and Ichinose and how they fight with each other a lot like an old married couple." Canon I-pin said remembering her time with the taller girl.

"Could they be the ones from yesterday?" the alternate Chinese girl asked hoping that they weren't the same, because if it was so then that means that she was a bad guy, even though she was so nice. Nothing had to be said, everyone looked down knowing that the enemy were already making their move, and they weren't going to play fair.

After a short refection, Reborn asked the two cow clad kids, "Do you have your Vongola Rings and Boxes?"

"Eh?" both Lambos then proceeded search through their hair, looking for the said items. Candy, the Ten-Year-Bazooka (the thing that started this whole mess), some fluff, bouncy balls, more candy, hand grenades, more candy, and lastly only canon Lambo came up with a small decorated Vongola Boxes. Their rings were nowhere to be found. "Eeehhh? Where did it go?"

"Reborn, do you think?" AU!Tsuna said looking at his tutor, the Arcobaleno held a grim look. If the cows didn't have it, then that meant that they either lost it or Yukari stole them. Both possibilities weren't at all good, and at how things were looking, it seemed like the latter had happened.

"The Watatsumi are a force to be reckoned with indeed. It seems like they won't play fair, so we must hurry with progress," Reborn stated, making eye contact at each and every person in the room. "Be on guard at full time, and don't be reckless if you do encounter the enemy." Everyone nodded in understandment even the Lambos were sober for this. Childish and younger as they were, they still understood what was currently going on. "Tomorrow, I want everyone to be able to harmonize with their counterpart guardian; I fear the Watatsumi will make their big move soon, if it hasn't happen already." For the rest of the meal, everyone ate in silence, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come the next day.

xXxXx

In the two Kyoko's room the two girls were sitting on their beds. AU!Kyoko on a futon on the floor and canon on their bed. Neither had much to say, well more so AU!Kyoko didn't want to talk with the events that had happened today, and the other had no idea how to get a conversation started with her alternate. I mean they were the same person right? Though there were definitely differences between them.

"Ah. . . How was your day with onii-san?" the Kyoko from the canon world asked wanting to start a conversation, tired of silence.

"Good I guess, we didn't get much done." The one on the futon sighed.

"Why not?" the brunette on the bed asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because. . .I sorta kinda ran away from him." The Sun Guardian admitted reluctantly.

"Eh?"

"I know he didn't mean any harm, but Ididn'tknowwhattodo!Ijustdidn'tknowhowtoactaroundhim!Onii-sanisdeadinmyworld!" she blurted out embarrassed and on the verge of tears. Kyoko was able to handle her brother's death quite well over the years, cried for a few nights till she couldn't cry anymore. Almost fell into a depression until Tsuna came and helped her with her pain, bring smiles and laughter back to her heart. Soon she found the strength to forgive herself and live for her brother. Vowing to never give up, fight fairly with honor, and to go through each day with a smile on her face. Though, seeing her brother again, seeing the man that could have been her brother was scary.

Too lost in thought she didn't notice that the non-fighting Kyoko was off the bed and was now hugging her, smiling and crying for her. "It's alright to cry," was that she needed to say before AU!Kyoko started to do just that. Crying and sobbing about everything she bottled up over the years, even about the small tiniest irrelevant things that happened. This was so not like her, she was the fun loving tom-boy who could stand up against anyone, and even if she fell, she would do gracefully it without crying like a baby. But it not healthy to keep secretes of the heart, that's why there are people called friends are for, so we find ourselves caught in a cage of negative thoughts. And the Sun Garudian Kyoko was learning this as she unloaded all the extra baggage she was holding in.

When the words stop and the crying and shaking stop the two looked at each other, it was like looking at a mirror. Both were the same person, with the same heart, just a different history. Rubbing her eyes, AU!Kyoko chocked out a laugh as she realized at how girlish she acted, her other self must thought that she was just a big foolish idiot by now. "Gomen, I didn't mean to push my troubles on you."

"Don't be sorry," the strawberry blond canon girl said holding her alternate's shoulders. "We're a part of a team, and that means we have to stick together through thick and thin!"

"Aha, I guess you're right, thanks . . . other me." The female Sun Guardian said.

"No problem, anytime."

"And I guess I should talk to Ryohei-san too. . ." she added not really looking forward to it. It wasn't that she was scared of him, it was just that she was scared of how she would act because of him.

"If you want, I'll be there with you," the non-fighter offered smiling at her alternate.

"Thanks, that would nice. . ." The boxer sighed feeling some of her nerves settle. Smiling both got settled into their respective beds and fell asleep.

xXxXx

Sitting on top of the roof of one of the houses of their "base" canon Takeshi and Gokudera were sitting under the bizarre night sky next to one another, their fingertips just grazing the others'. They were sitting in silence, thinking about how the day went, and how dangerous their opponent was to steal the Lambos' ring without notice. If this was how the Watatsumi played, then they would had to be careful from here on out.

"So how was your day with Gokudera?" the baseball player asked turning to his left to look at his boyfriend.

"Good I guess, I hate that other Yamamoto even more now," the bomber sighed closing his eyes and laying on his back, "You?"

"Nothing really, though I did find out that my mom is alive in his world."

"She is?"

Now that he mentioned it, when he was at AU!Yamamoto's house, he never mentioned his dad. Only that, _"__She hates me and I hate her."_ Was he talking about his mom? Hayato hadn't thought much about that one time with AU!Yamamoto where they were on some-what good terms.

"Yeah, though it seemed like some crazy stuff when on in his life, and none of it being good," Yamamoto sighed looking back up to the night sky. Closing his amber eyes he smiled as he spoke his thoughts, "I mean when I lost my mom I felt like it was my fault and I went through a depression of sorts, but thanks to pops I managed to pull through. I decided to my life for both myself, and for my mom. And look at all the great stuff that has happened, I'm a great baseball player, and swordsman, I've met you and the rest of the Vongola, and even though we're constantly in life or death situations, I'm always having fun."

Sitting up Hayato lit a cigarette, taking a inhale of the delicious addicting yet disgusting fumes. "This isn't some sort of game or fairy tail yakyuubaka," the sliverette scoffed tired of the seemingly pointless babble. Taking another breath of smoke, he added," Besides what does this have to do about that bastard?"

"Ahaha. . . . Well I guess my point is that, you can't really blame him for being so cold. He's maybe still is in that state of depression that I was in, and somehow I have to get him to snap out of it like pops did to get our flames lit."

"Who said it had to be you?"

"Eh? What do you mean Hayato?"

"I found out that for some reason, my other self has feelings for Yamamoto for some crazy reason," the bomber sighed crushing the cigarette bud onto the roof of the building. "The same feelings I have for you for some stupid reason."

These words caused a smile to light up the taller Japanese's face, and for him to hug the smaller Italian. Curses and yells were voiced from the emerald eyed teen, though they were all went unheard. In a quite voice Takeshi sighed, "I knew our love was meant to be, even in other dimensions."

The temperamental Storm Guardian stopped fighting the embrace. Running a hand through his silver locks he groaned, "You're such a cheesy idiot, why am I stuck with you of all people?"

The happy go lucky Rain Guardian just laughed at the usual treatment his boyfriend gave him, even though they were harsh words, they were laced in love. It was a gut feeling, you know? "So are we going to help them get together too?" The swordsman asked looking down at the man in his arms.

"I guess so, you did say that 'our love was meant to be,' what kind of crap is that anyways yakyuubaka?"

"Ahaha!~ I love you Hayato," he whispered drawing in closer to the pianist's lips.

"Blah! You're a fool Takeshi, you know that? With this love shit of yours," the European spat meeting his lover halfway in a soft warm kiss. The strange mix of lemon and milk that was the taste of Takeshi filled Hayato's senses as he let himself be taken away by the simple pleasure. Likewise, Takeshi was enjoying being spoiled by the flavor of his Hayato, mint coffee and those damn cigarettes. When they parted from their simple kiss the bomber shyly snuggled into the warm embrace of his baseball player as he felt sleep pull at his eyes. The taller chuckled lightly as the genius was just being too cute for his own good. Giving the silverette one last good night kiss on the forehead, he picked the lighter teen up and carried him to his room bridal style. Just barely a whimper Takeshi could hear a faint, "I love you," being said by Hayato.

xXxXx

AU!Takeshi stood in silence in the shadows of the hallway as he saw his other self carry his Gokudera to his room where another, more soft spoken, Gokudera was probably asleep.

"Gokudera. . ." He whispered, if you think that he hated or didn't care for the kind innocent silverette bomber, he didn't. He still wanted to have the friendship he had with the bomber, but with him being gay, it would be impossible. _She_ wouldn't accept it even if it was just friendship, and something bad would happen. His mother was unstable enough to do something completely mad.

Sighing, he thought about how he was practically forced to leave the baseball field because of that woman. It was a month after pops died, and baseball season was starting up, being the young energetic baseball maniac he was he wanted to start playing again. However, instead he got yelled at and bottles of sake thrown at him. The harsh words that his mother screamed at him were engraved and burned in his mind.

+ Flashback + AU!World + 6-5 years ago +

"Hey mom can you take me to baseball practice?" a young wid eyed Yamamoto Takeshi asked his mom all ready to go in his baseball uniform with his lucky number 80 on his back.

"Can you take me to baseball practice?" a drunk Akane repeated in a mocking tone. "It's all about you, isn't it? You spoiled, good for nothing murder of a son! It's because of you my Tsuyoshi is gone! You and that stupid game you love so much!" A half full cup of alcohol was thrown at young Takeshi. Good reflexes helped the child to duck from the glass, as shards fell to the floor like hail. The young Rain Guardian was looking wide eyed at the woman who was supposed to love him in horror. His blood ran cold as he forgot to breath, in his gut he actually feared that he might die. "If it weren't for you I would be happy with my lost Tsuyoshi!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The scared child stuttered out trying to back away from his mother. However, the woman wouldn't stop, she continued her attack both verbally and physically.

"Ha! Sorry won't bring back the dead," cold, almost dead eyes glared down at Takeshi, only hatred filled her mind in her drunken state. "Oh why was I cursed with such a monster as a child? What have I done to deserve this? Why? Ah. . . ahah. . . AHAHAHAH?" the mad woman laughed and cried which only frightened her son even more.

Was he that bad of a child? Was what she said true? Was he monster child who killed his own father? B-But he didn't mean for the accident to happen! Honest, he didn't want any of this to had happen. So was is his fault? Takeshi had no time to ponder these questions as another object was hurled swords him. This time his reaction was slow and the sake bottle scratched his chin, causing blood to run.

"Get out," Akane coldly and harshly ordered. "Get out you monster!" she yelled again raising her fist ready to strike her own first born again. Wasting no time the abused Japanese did as he was told and fled the room, to the warm spring air. He kept running without looking back, he feared that _she_ was following him, ready to kill him for what he had done. He had no idea on how long, far, or where he ran to, just anywhere to keep him away from _her._

+ Present Time+

Late at night, some police found him and brought him back to his mom. And to his surprise Akane was better, she acted like the warm loving mother he knew, _acted_ being the keyword here. Her tantrums happened at random is seemed, and each time they were worse and worse. AU!Yamamoto hated the kind of life he lived with just his mom, bitterness ran though his veins as the want to sever his ties with her grew, but in the end, he couldn't leave his mom. Alone by herself in that shitty building that they called home left to drown in her own pity and alcohol, he just couldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of being the one who killed both his parents.

"Oi, what are you doing?" AU!Yamamoto's alternate asked in a honest friendly and curious tone.

"Che, what's it to you?" the abusive Rain Guardian shot back.

"Maa, maa I don't mean any harm! I was just wondering," the friendlier Takeshi said waving his hands in the "I didn't mean any harm," wave while smiling. Glaring at his other self, AU!Yamamoto simply turned around and walked away from the situation. However, he wasn't able to escape his alternate's words this time like this afternoon. It wasn't a full three steps before the kinder Takeshi said, "You know it wasn't our fault with what happened back then."

"Eh? I have no idea what you're talking about," the badass Yamamoto lied not wanting to get into_ that_ subject. As he began to move again, he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder, stopping him.

"You don't have to confide in me, but it might be best if you spoke your thoughts to someone."

Brushing the hand off his shoulder the colder Yamamoto rolled his eyes at the attempt of his alternate to get him all touchy feeling with him. What the hell did he know anyways? He grew up in a place where glass bottles weren't thrown at him for being a monster. Walking away he coldly spoke, "Even if I speak, I doubt anyone would hear my words."

"Your world's Gokudera would."

Those four words caused a slight pause in AU!Yamamoto's movements. His movements went rigid when he resumed, but he kept on walking. He wasn't stopped this time, and even if the baseball player did attempt to speak with him, he didn't notice. In just a matter of moments, he had imprudently let hope rise that his worlds Gokudera, his once best friend, didn't hate him or fear him. However, he knew that, that was impossible, because he made _sure_ the gentle Gokudera both hated and feared him. He wasn't proud of that deed, but it had to be done, or else who know how things would be by now.

The flame of hatred towards the woman who gave birth to him was rekindled, as well as a flame towards himself, the monster, because it seems like everything he does gets fucked up somehow. And that was just one of the many reasons why AU!Gokudera Hayato shouldn't be around AU!Yamamoto Takeshi, because surely he would taint the silverette with his unforgivable sin.

xXxXx

"Iiee. . . I'm so tired!" canon Tsuna yawned stretching his arms ready for bed. Plopping his bum on his bed he sighed tried at the sparing he did with his other self. Of course being the same person, and all their skill level was the same, though AU!Tsuna definitely used more strategy than he did, which gave him the upper hand. "Why dose stuff like this have to happen?"

"Who knows, but we're stuck here now, and there's nothing we can do about it but to fight the Watatsumi," the more mature Tsuna replied sitting on the bed he got from Fuuta's room.

"Yeah, but I still wish we had some help. Like Dino-san or even the Varia," the Decimo shivered thinking about the skilled but psycho assassins.

"I wouldn't think that the Varia would help, but Dino-san's help would be nice," the other agreed sighing. While both were thinking about the blond Bucking Horse Decimo, and how much his help would be appreciated, two identical Sky Flames were lit as two figures started to materialize.

Both noticed this phenomenon and had their jaws open wide as the strange new light faded leaving two very conversed people in its wake."Wha?"

"Gahh!" both gasped falling on their butts at the sudden lost of their famgila members.

"D-Dino-san are you alright?" both Tsunas asked seeing the said blonds on their bedroom floors. What the hell just happened?

"Y-Yeah, where am I? And why are there two of you?" one of the Dinos asked thinking he hit his head.

"Why are there two of me?" the other one gasped seeing his other self. Both then had a deer in the headlight look for a moment before a natural reaction happened.

"GAHHHH!"

* * *

**Aly: And that raps up chapter no. 10! Yes, both Dinos are you going to be a part of my story. Yes, there will be D18 since so many people want that to happen. Yes, I'm going to work on showing AU!Yamamoto's past, and get some AU!8059 in. AND YES, you can hate AU!Yamamoto's mom as much as you want because she is an evil, evil, drunk child abuser and I absolutely hate those kind of people. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to update some more, because in two chapters I'm planning on getting AU!Gokudera and AU!Yamamoto together, somewhat. . . . Wish me luck! And see you for now! Bye-Bye! **


	11. New Beginnings

There wasn't a lot of things in life that could rile up Hibari from the canon world, if someone didn't respect his authority, insulted Nanimori, interrupt his nap, or is he or she was an illusionist. But there was one person whose very name would causes annoyance, and excitement to be stirred within his mind. It was a weakness he didn't particularly liked, but it was entertaining at times. Still, now was not one of those times that he really wanted to see that bucking horse and it was definitely not the time to see _two _bucking horses.

Standing in the door way where everyone was gathered for the morning meeting, the cold perfect was glaring at the two smiling blond herbivores that somehow ended up as the Cavallone Decimo.

"Wh-What are you doing here Dino?" came the loud and almost panicking reaction of the cold skylark's more pathetic other. One of the Bucking Horses' smile grew wider as he procided to move towards the AU!skylark. Saying nothing, Hibari stood aside and watch the two's actions. That Dino was obviously the one from the other dimension, so the other one was the canon Dino, but why was AU!Dino hugging his alternate? And why was the bucking horse kissing him. And more importantly why was he kissing _back_?

His death glare went back to canon Dino who already knew what his student was thinking, "_If you're getting any ideas, kill them otherwise I'll bite you to death." _The canon klutz just laughed nervously, and felt the urge to be around his famiglia members. However, with what Reborn told him last night, he knew his help was needed here.

"Ahem, like I was saying," a annoyed Reborn coughed wanting AU!Dino's harassment to end. And in an instant that single action caused the lip lock of those two to end, because even after all these past years, Dino was sadly still whipped by his old tutor. "Because of the strange summoning of both Dinos, we test out how far this ability the two Vongola Sky Rings holds. It appears that only the Tsunas can summon people and items from the worlds they're from when they wish for the same thing. However, it does have its limitations, no one with who holds a ring that's a part of the7^3 cannot be effected, and it does take energy from them, so they should only able to transport things only when we really need them."

Lal stepped forward to speak, "I wasn't with the original group, so is there a possibility that I was summoned by Aria?" This idea caught the attention of every Acrobaleno. The whereabouts about the Sky Arcobaleno was unknown, and with Lal being a Corrupted Arcobaleno, she wasn't officially apart of the 7^3.

"Do you think that could be true? Do you think Aria is out there somewhere?" Skull asked in his loud and babyish voice.

"Hua-ahh. . . That would explain things, but if she is here, then why hasn't she shown herself yet?" Fong questioned stretching out.

"We can discus more about Aria later, kora!" Colonnello piped up.

"Hmm," the black attired baby nodded then looked at every single non fighter who was with them. "If any of those who are no apart of the 7^3 wishes to leave and return safely to their home, speak now and we can arrange for your return." The ones who he was talking too all instantly looked at one another, both Harus, I-pins, and canon Kyoko. Without conversing with themselves, they had a short discussion on what they should do, and the choice was simple to them.

"We're staying," Kyoko spoke for the group.

"B-But this is dangerous, what if you get hurt?" Tsuna spoke worried for his girlfriend.

"If we leave, who's going to do all the choirs? Remember what happened last time you guys tried?" canon Haru said reminding all the canon guys what happened for those times when the girls went on strike. Those were some darks times. . .

"Besides poor Leon can't make all of your guys' outfits by himself, I have to help!" AU!Haru added standing proud and tall as much as she could.

"And you need a support team too!" both I-pins cheered jumping with a fist in the air.

"I'm sorry if you don't agree with us, and I know you can send us back if you want. But we don't want to leave, Tsu-kun. We want to stay here and help you guys in anyway we can," Kyoko finished trying to show her boyfriend their resolve to stay and support the Vongola in this new challenge.

"Kyoko. . ." the canon Sky Vongola mumbled seeing how much they wanted to be here.

"Let them stay Sawada," Ryohei said placing a hand on his boss' shoulder. "I don't like the fact that they're here in danger, but if they want to be here then let them."

"O-Okay," Tsuna gave in. This caused all the girls to smile at their victory.

With a smirk played on his features, Reborn interrupted this scene with his voice, "Resume with your training, you all know my expectations. Stay in a group and watch out for each other, the Watatsumi are not to be trifle with." With those final words almost every one left the Sawada's household. Only the Sun and Lightning Arcobaleno, Vongola Decimos, and the Mist Guardian stayed.

"Reborn, I'll like to do some test with these powers the Vongola Decimos has, if I may," Verde requested going off topic, earning a glare from the Sun Arcobaleno.

"I wouldn't normally allow such a thing, but I will permit it as long as you have _my_ supervision," Reborn said glaring at his "fellow" Arcobaleno. The four-eyed baby glowered as well, but was pleasantly surprised that the hitman did that for him.

"Eheh. . ." canon Tsuna awkwardly laughed seeing the tension between the two, deciding to look elsewhere he turned to his Mist Guardian, Chrome. "Is there something you want, Chrome-chan?"

Biting her lip, the purple haired illusionist blushed trying to audio her request, "Uh. . . H-hai, if you could. . . maybe if . . . erm. . . go-gomenasai."

"Kufufu. . . What I think your dear little Chrome-chan wants is for your world's Mukuro to be summoned here," the tall male Mist Guardian filled in for the poor shy girl.

"How do you know that?" AU!Tsuna asked scratching the back of his head.

A bitter sweet smile once more danced across the heterochromia eyed teen, the smile he only ever got when he thought about his dear sweet Chrome-chan. "Kufufu. . . Because I wish to be reunited with my precious Chrome-chan."

AU!Tsuna made an 'O' with his mouth understanding what his Mist Guardia was asking for. Looking over at his alternate he silently asked if it was alright to ask for such a thing, and break the other half of their Mist Guardians from the Vendicare. It appeared that his double had already had the same idea, determination showed in his eyes as he was ready to reunite his Chrome with Mukuro.

"Reborn-san, can we summon Mukuro-san?" canon Tsuna asked, even though he was going to beckon him regardless of the baby hitman's words.

"Che, you're able to make your own decision now, unless you're still dame-Tsuna," Reborn mocked looked away from his student. Twin smiles grew from the Decimo's faces as they felt their power working already. Two sun flames burnt brightly as they brought forth two Vendicare Prisoners to this void between dimensions. As the fire faded into nothingness, two bounded criminals were left on the floor. Mukuro and AU!Chrome were in a full body straightjacket and chained, but were there nother the less. The Mist Guardian's went to their respective other with tears of joy glossing in their eyes at their reunion.

"Fasinating. . . I must learn more," Verde gasped, ruining the mood for the Decimos and Reborn, but nothing could ever bring down this moment for those who held the Mist Flame.

"Let's give them some space," was all that Reborn said to get the other three to leave them be.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama you're here!" Chrome kept repeating blushing as she boldly hugged her master and life saver.

A dazed and confused Mukuro could only grunt, not sure what was going on, where was he, and why was he feeling this foreign warmth? Who was calling his name? Was he going mad? "K-Ku. . . fufu. . . Chr. . . rom. . . e. . . an?" He managed to spit out before he faded off into blackness, but not before hear the last "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome sounded so happy, he could picture the look on her face, it was beautiful.

The reunion with the other Mist Guardians was more quite, though it didn't need to be loud, because for Murkuo having Chrome in his arms was all that he needed. While AU!Chrome looked up at him with blank and puzzled eyes, a small smile was making an attempt to form on her face. If her hands weren't tied she would have reached up to see if she was dreaming or not, but the heat that his gloved hand gave her face was enough for her to realized that this was not a dream or an illusion. This was real with no strings attach.

"Mmm. . . kuro. . . ama. . ." the dainty girl breathed out confused about her situation. What happened, and what was going on?

"Shh, my darling Chrome-chan, I'll explain everything in time." AU!Mukuro hushed smiling a smile he hadn't for many moons. A smile that was not of pain, or sadism, but one crafted from the purest of joy and love. It felt strange, but it was a good strange. Bringing the purple haired convict closer, he let his heart be overwhelmed by this small pleasure as he felt a few tears of joy fall. "Kufufu. . . miracles can happen it seems, even for the damned."

As this heartwarming scene played out, twin Mist Flames awoke, burning bright and strong. And while some may have celebrated this victory, the Chromes and Mukuro were rejoicing about the single fact that they were/being held onto the real bodies of their other half. Even though this moment was fleeing, and couldn't last forever, it didn't have to as long as they were able to simple look at the real body of the other, that was good enough for them. Besides, one only needs a small taste of heaven to last a life time, right?

xXxXx

Taking in a few deep breaths, AU!Kyoko watched as her "brother" started to warm up for his training. That nausea feeling she got whenever Ryohei was around was returning with full force. Kyoko Sasagawa, the Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian and his girlfriend, who has taken down hundreds of large strong muscle men with a single punch, turned into a weak helpless damsel in distress all because of the other Sun Guardian not a few meters away from her.

"You can do this," canon Kyoko encouraged holding on to her alternate's hand. Sighing, and letting go of her fears, she nodded, feeling stronger next to . . . well herself.

Side by side, the two Kyokos took a few steps into the boxing club room, she saw Ryohei using a punching bag. He was too focused in his work out, that he didn't notice his two sisters walk in. Gather up her courage, AU!Kyoko cleared her throat wanting the male boxer's attention. And when she got it, all the strength she was building up left her in this one moment of need. Her throat felt dry and her muscles paralyzed.

"H-hey, R-Ryohei. . . " She mumbled looking down at her feet. Maybe she wasn't ready as she thought she was.

"Kyoko. . . are you. . . alright?" the white haired boxer asked lamely, what could he say after the episode they had yesterday.

Unsure of what to say, the fighting Kyoko bit her lower lip, in hopes the words would flow out by themselves. But nothing came to. That was when she felt a tight reassuring grip from her other self, her big brown eyes encouraging her to go for it and that she's right next to her. Finding comfort in this small action, AU!Kyoko looked up at her brother's alternate and knew what she had to say.

Opening her mouth, the words did seem to find themselves, and like liquid her feeling and thoughts flowed out. "I'm sorry Ryohei-san, but I'm still not over your death in my world. I didn't know how to act around you, weather if I should be the person I am, or someone different, like your Kyoko. I also had to accept the fact, that you're not my onii-san from my world, you're yourself. And I can only hope that you'll forgive me for my rash actions from yesterday." When her speech was finished she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, however a new one replaced it. And she couldn't control the outcome now, depending on Ryohei's new words, it would either scar or heal AU!Kyoko. The other Sun Guardian's repsonce took far too long than it should had, or that's what it felt like to the female boxer.

However, Ryohei didn't say a word; instead he embraced his sister's alternate. Glad that she was able to tell him these private thoughts of hers. When he stepped back to look down at the two Kyoko's he smiled and laughed, "I could never be made at you Kyoko-chan. How about we have a fresh start, ne? I'm Ryohei Sasagawa, leader of the boxing club at Namimori, and the Sun Guardian of Sawada. I'm EXTREMELY happy to meet you!"

Both Kyokos giggled at Ryohei's words, and when the laughing died down AU!Kyoko introduced herself as well. "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, leader of the boxing club at Namimori Middle School, as well as the Sun Guardian and girlfriend of Tsu-kun." She held out her hand for the other to shake, but instead he gave both her and her alternate a bear hug. This was definitely a fresh start, and a good one at that.

"Eh, think it would be okay if she calls your onii-san too?" canon Kyoko asked looked at her big brother.

"AH! That's an EXTREMELY brilliant idea Kyoko-chan!" the male gasped liking the idea of being both their big brother.

"What do you think, Kyoko-chan?" the non fighting one asked her alternate, already knowing the answer.

A huge toothy grin was on AU!Kyoko's face at the sound of this idea, she liked it. And even though this alternate Ryohei couldn't replace her late onii-san, that didn't mean she couldn't have another one. "I'm all in for it! "

"Yosh!" the silver haired Sun Guardian yelled pumping both fist into the air, "Let's have a group cheer before we start training to the EXTREME!"

"Hai onii-san!" both Kyokos agreed together as the three went into a group huddle.

"Let's fight to the EXTREAME!" Ryohei yelled with a echo of the girl's cheers. And while everyone held their fists in the air, two yellow lights flickered to life. This was truly the birth of a new family, and AU!Kyoko felt in her heart that her brother was cheering as well in the afterlife.

xXxXx

"Why are you here?" canon Hibari questioned as the bucking horse's presence was disturbing his nap.

"Well seeing that you're my student, I should see to that you're keeping in shape," the canon Dino explained laughing.

"Go bug the other me bucking horse, before I bite you to death."

"Ahah, I would, but you see apparently the other Dino is teaching his Hibari, and it's best if I don't interrupt them. If you catch my drift," the smiling Decimo said thinking about how his alternate was sexually harassing AU!Hibari, and how he skylark was enjoying the strange attention. Looking down at the resting Hbari he sighed inwardly wishing he could have a relationship like that, instead of simple tutor student. But atlas, Hibari wasn't one to get emotional, and instead he would just "bite him to death," which wasn't cute at all.

"Hmp, I see that the other me is truly weak and stupid to have fell for you," Hibari sighed closing his eyes, feeling the warm sun on his face. However, soon a shadow fell across him, taking away that heat. Opening his eyes he glared at Dino who's face was too close for comfort. His honey brown eyes looking deep at his own, it was creepy, and caught Hibari off guard, though he wouldn't show it, not to his man.

"I don't think love is weak, or stupid Hibari-kun," Dino whispered before he did something totally uncalled for. He kissed him, the buck horse dare to kiss the Vongola Cloud Guardian. Was he asking for death? And yet, Hibari didn't feel the urge to pull away, he wasn't disgusted or angry, simply annoyed that it was Dino who made the first move, and not him. So moving quick he flip the situation around so that he was on top, straddling Dino, and with a tonfa close to the bucking horse's neck.

Bring his face close to the Decimo he hissed, "Don't think too deeply about this bucking horse. I can still bite you to death." A playful smirk crept on the Cavallone Decimo's face. Chuckling to himself about what Hibari _really_ meant, "I'm willing to try this if you are. But if just fucking around with me, you'll be sorry."The feared and cold hearted Hibari Kyoya was simply another helpless victim when it came to romance. It was . . . cute, Dino thought, in his own Hibari way.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," the blond gently coded as he felt the cold metal of the tonfa to be released, as Hibari lowered himself closer to the Decimo. Their breaths mingled for a moment before the solid soft lips melted the two males in a twisted passion of love.

xXxXx

"Why are you here?" AU!Takeshi bluntly asked seeing the two Storm Guardians close to his and his fellow Rain Guardian's training area.

"What's it matter? We can train wherever damn place we feel like it," the temperamental Hayato barked ready to get into a fight with him.

"Ehehe. . . Gokudera-kun there's no need to be so scary," came the timid voice of the other Storm Guardian. He made the mistake of putting a hand on his other, and felt the daunting glare of the emerald eyed Italian. "Go-GOMENASAI!" he said bowing, afraid of his other self. He was really pathetic at times wasn't he?

"Tch. . . Get up," the motherless Hayato sighed feeling guilty for doing that to his other self. Ever since they lit their storm flames, he felt like he needed to protect him. To him AU!Gokudera was like a little brother, (even though they were the same person) helpless, naïve, and too kind for his own good."I hope you read over the notes I gave you on the Sistema C.A.I. because you're going to learn how to use it now."

"M-Me?" He asked as his other gave him a red box with skulls on it, so this was a 'Box Weapon' could this really be that powerful? Canon Gokudera huffed annoyed that it was taking his alternate so long to open it, but when he did notice his impatience they harmonized as he opened the small red box. However, instead of just equipping just one of the Storm Guardians, it equipped both of them. Which did stun them, but now it was better this way because now canon Hayato could teach the other silverette how to properly use it firsthand.

The baseball star watched as his boyfriend and alternate started to train, amazed at how fast of a learner AU!Gokudera was. Even though he was only working with the flame arrow, the way he was moving, it seemed like he was already a veteran at fighting with the box weapons. However, this was not the time to be admiring the two pianist, he had to synchronize with his double. Though how, he had no idea. Yesterday was a complete waste so Takeshi knew he had to go at it from a different angle today.

"So do you have any suggestions on how we can harmonize, other me?" canon Takeshi asked looking at his other.

"Che," the other Yamamoto huffed looking away, he was still kinda sore about their short conversation last night and just felt like cutting something. "If I knew I would have told you already."

"Oh would you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" AU!Yamamoto inquired narrowing his amber eyes at his double. His other self was really starting to get at his nerves, first he brings up his past, brings Gokudera into it, and now this? Was he purposely trying to piss him off?

Instead of the happy-idiot simile he expected, the baseball player face smoothed out as he was being serious about his next words. "You won't tell anyone about what's really eating at you, and instead you lash back out on the people who want to help you, especially Gokudera-kun. If we are really the same person at heart, then I know that you wouldn't do something like that to anyone, much less him."

_What the fucking hell is he suggesting, that somewhere deep inside me I love that fag like he does? _Well honestly, AU!Yamamoto had no idea what his true emotions were. Inside him was only anger and confusion. But what he did know is that he didn't need to put up with this, this Takeshi in front of him had no idea what he's been through, not the slightest. He had a life _without_ a drunk bitch of a mom, and was able to find his happy ending in his fucked up world. "You know nothing of me, because you're _not_ me. So just shut it with the shit," he spat as his fingers twitched for the handle of his sword. It may have been a wooden sword, but used in the right hands it could be more devastating than the sharpest of blades. And he had the hands of a natural master swordsman.

Canon Takeshi looked away feeling pity for the other Japanese, taking a deep breath he looked back at his double, his eyes only showed disappointment towards his badass other. This simple act enraged AU!Yamamoto, he didn't want anything to do with his guy, much less be looked down on by him. What made him think he was so much better than him? What? The fatherless Takeshi couldn't take that look from his other, he felt like he was going to snap.

And snap he did.

In a flash he swiftly griped his blade, and move in for an attack. Canon Yamamoto moved quickly as well and brought out his blade to defend. Deciding to be tricky, the attacking Japanese dropped his wooden sword and kicked it flying at his target, the wood melted away as a solid sharp steel Kanata took its place. The said target, quickly side step as if he knew where the blade was going and caught the handle. Leaving the more calmer Takeshi armed with two blades.

"Where did you learn that?" the baseball star asked amazed that his other half knew the Shigure Soen Ryu's third form, Yarazu no Ame.

"Years back, when the old man was showing me his kendo skills, why?" AU!Yamamoto asked cooling his temper just a bit. It was irrelevant, and had nothing to do with helping them and their goal.

That goofy stupid smile came across the more friendlier teen, "Because he showed me that moved too, as well as seven other forms. Have you ever heard of the Shigure Soen Ryu? And if so do you remember the other forms?"

"Maybe. . ." This conversation was getting a little to strange for the colder swordsman. First it was being lectured by canon Yamamoto, then he attacked him, and now it was turned into a friendly chat about the way of the sword, very strange indeed.

"Think you could demonstrate?"

"Sure," he eyed his other self wearily. However, he probed through his memories to that one time his father tried to get him into being a swordsman. And as clear of day, Takeshi could recall every step he took, every flick of the wrist. The swordsman could also duplicate his old man's moves perfectly. He took eight deep and long breath, with each breath, he completed one of the forms he was shown. The eight forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu were just preformed so smoothly that one may have thought he was dancing. And when he preformed the eighth and last form, the one he liked to use most and came easy to him, something magical happened. Even though it was for the smallest of moments, and for the weakest of flames, the Rain Flame was lit, and that was all it took for a fresh start between the two Rain Guardians to begin.

xXxXx

It's been a few hours since everyone went off to train or in the Mist Guardians' case watch over their other half. Things were running smoothly, or as smoothly as they could get. It appeared that the Watatsumi weren't planning on making a move today. Well that idea kinda went down the toilet when they saw a large purple holographic eye staring at them in the sky.

"Is this thing working?" the voice of the eye mumbled to itself. "Heeelllloooo? Trips can you hear me? GAHH, what was that for Suguru?"

"Be careful! Don't break the machine that Yukari-sama summoned just for this occasion!" came the annoyed voice of an unknown male.

"Oi, you're too close to the lens thing," sighed the said samurai who must have been the one who whacked the purple eye.

"Oh. . . I knew that" Nosie could be heard as everyone saw four figures, three males standing side by side, and a young female in center front. They recognized Ichinose and Suguru on the far ends away from each other, but were confused at the sight of the green haired male and silvery blue female.

"Is it my turn to speak, Kondo-kun?" the smallest one asked the green haired one, her voice was that of pure innocence.

"Of course it is," Kondo said smiling politely before glaring at Ichinose and Suguru. "You two better behave while Yukari-sama speaks you low lives!"

"Hai. . ." came the bored reply of the other two who's eyes began to wander around uninterested in what was going to happen next.

Yukari giggled before speaking, "Konnichiwa Vongola, and Arcobalenos. I am Yukari, Boss of the Watatsumi Famiglia, and holder of both the Sky Mare Ring and Lightning Vongola Rings." She held up a necklace that held the said rings. "I will make this short, our goal is to free ourselves from this timeless prison, and return to our lives. Whether or not your help us is your choice," her honey sweet voice drop, and her light blue eyes iced over, showing her true colors, ". . . but know that we will rip your rings from you if we have to. I do not want this to be a bloody encounter, but if I must fight, I will not show any mercy." An instant later her mask of sweet purity was back on. "I will give you until noon tomorrow to decide, Nanimori Park will the trade point. Until then, bye!" she finished with her melodic voice as the hologram ended.

No one liked the message that the Watatsumi gave them, nor the short time frame that was given to them for the decision. Well the decision was obvious, keep the rings, but it didn't give much room for training. However, the time frame was to be cut even shorter because of an unexpected visitor. A sadist snigger was heard in the shadows not too far off from where the Storm and the Rain Guardians were. With a simple hand gesture it caused cold and rotting bodies to move in for an attack.

"Zo-Zombie!" AU!Gokudera yelled when he caught a gimps of the ones who were attacking him. While no, they didn't moan or make nose as they shuffled towards the siverette, they had hollowed faces and limp and think limbs. Quickly he blasted them all away with his flame arrow, however they kept going after him. No matter how mutated or charred they were, they did not stop their mission. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that the other four were tied up as well with zombies surrounding them.

The laughter of a little girl grew louder now, as a girl with long lavender hair stepped forward, being carried on top of a zombie that wasn't like the others, the one she was on was more muscular and had a paper talisman on it's face. "Hello boys!" she greeted like a child. "Name's Junko, wanna play with me and my friends?"

"What do you want brat?" canon Gokudera spat blasting away three zombies, only to have more take their place.

"There's no end to them!" canon Yamamoto grumbled feeling tired already after training and then straight into battle.

"I just said if you wanted to play with me," she sighed, "But your Vongola Rings would do as well."

"Hell no you crazy little monster!" AU!Yamamoto grunted cutting away at the living dead.

"Ugh, well you don't need to be rude about it," she huffed jumping down from her corpse she rode. "Sick'em boy, starting with that one there!" Junko ordered pointing to AU!Yamamoto. This corpse was definitely different from the rest, instead of just shuffling to attack, he moved quickly and skillfully to his target. Knocking down some of his fellow zombies, not that he cared, he moved in to attack. Feigning a punch, he kicked a living body into the air before jumping to finish the combo. However, that body that he kicked wasn't either Rain Guardian, it was AU!Gokudera Hayato.

"Go-Gokudera!" the fatherless Takeshi yelled as he saw the limp body of his ex-friend fly into the air. He also unfortunately saw the muscled zombie jump into the air as well spinning and flipping before kicking the silverette once again in the gut, sending him crashing down to the hard, bone breaking earth.

For AU!Takeshi, he heard yells and laughter in the background, but they faded away, as he saw was the Hayato of his world fall to the ground. Coughing up blood, and dying in front of him because he took the attack that was meant for him. The Japanese stood there helpless as he saw the emerald eyed teen smile before mouthing the words, "Sorry Yamamoto-sama."

And that was when Takeshi Yamamoto of the alternate world snapped once again, though this time it was becuase of a fallen friend.

* * *

**Aly: Gah! I'm glad I'm done, I'm tired! (It's about 11:00 and I'm**_** not**_** a night owl) Junko's fighting style is based off of Tao Jun from Shaman King, and the big zombie dude is basically Lee Pailong. Should I name him that too? Well whatever, I'm glad I finished this, and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm too tired to write more, but I hope you liked the D18 and the fact that all the Mist Guardians are now here, and I guess I'll see you next time. Bye-bye, and nighty-night!**


	12. What Stands Between Us

Amber eyes widen as they saw a certain silver haired bomber crash on the dry dusty earth. The impacted caused dust to rise, and even in the mist of the obvious pain, the Italian smiled. Blood spilled from his mouth as well as bite. Still, the bomber smiled, and with red lips he mouthed the words, "Sorry Yamamoto-sama."

That was when AU!Takeshi lost it. All he could see was red, the red blood of AU!Hayato, and that he wanted to see the blood of that Junko next. Fixing his grip on his sword, he felt his Rain Flame coat his blade and himself in its tranquil embrace. While the fire did not calm his range, it did however help him see clearly, he knew what he had to do. Charging directly at the muscular zombie the mad swordsman ignored the other mild attacks of the lackeys as he stood underneath the one zombie he was after. His eyes were full of cold seamless hate as he preformed a new style that he created on the spot.

"Shigure Soen Ryu ninth form, Hageshii Ame (Furious Rain)," AU!Takeshi whispered to himself as he made an ark with his arm, slashing the zombie across the chest, however when he followed through he brought his right arm around to slash him vertically. He kept these swings up at high speeds, cutting him into ribbons of cold dead flesh. He fished his slaughter with one final thrust straight into the zombie's abdomen before he was through with him.

Once that zombie was down and out for the count, the fatherless Yamamoto moved on to the one pulling the strings. He glared directly at the smaller girl, and moved to her. Using Hageshii Ame, he effortlessly cleared a path for him to the purple haired girl. In his calm and deathly state of mind he ruthlessly attacked the female Daoshi. Junko's screams and attempts to get away were useless, and only when the Guardians of the canon world forced Takeshi to stop did the one man massacre end.

"Wh-What are you?" Junko asked panting heavily looking at her trembling hands dyed with her own blood.

"Why did you attack us? Why you did you, you little fucking bitch?" AU!Takeshi demanded as the effects of the calming Rain Flame faded, leaving only blind rage in its wake. He tried to attack the zombie girl, but was held back by his alternate and his boyfriend. "LET ME GO FAGS!"

"Oi! Calm down bastard! You're only making things harder!" Gokudera hissed prying his sword away from the dangerous man. However, AU!Yamamoto moved so he elbowed the bomber in the chin, loosening his grip. "Damnit!"

"Yukari said we have till tomorrow, why attack us now?" canon Takeshi asked grabbing hold of the other Rain Guardian's arms and holding them behind his back.

The small girl stood up, as what remained of her undead army came to her side, some were missing limbs, and some were just limbs. Covered in blood and griping her arm she smirked and filched at the pain. "I do not come in the name of that soft spoken leader of mine. I don't want to be in this hell hole any longer! So if that means I must rip your rings off your hands I will!" She laughed manically before lunging at the bound Yamamoto, trying to reach for his ring.

"Fuck! Get back!" AU!Takeshi yelled attempting to kick the girl off him, with no avail. With crazed and blood thirsty eyes she reached out to grab the ring. Her laugh was like a lunatic, and with blood drying on her body and hair she started to look like one of her zombies. The other two who were in okay condition tried to pull her off their teammate, but she refused to let go.

"Ewahahahaaaha!"

"Oh my, this isn't good," a male voice tisked. With long smooth strides Iida from the Watatsumi came onto the scene. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Junko? I think it's time for a nap." And with one swift move Iida hit the preasure point located on the back of the skull causing her to fall unconscious. Sighing he picked up the girl, giving her a piggy back ride, and looked at the teens around him. Smiling he spoke, "I'm sorry about that, she's the most impulsive one out of us, as well as the one who wants out of here the most."

"That doesn't cover half of what she did to Gokudera," AU!Yamamoto said glaring daggers at the auburn haired man.

"I know, but seeing that you're the enemy I cannot offer you aid. But. . ." Iida closed his fiery eyes before removing his necklace and holding it out, "I hope that this could be my payment for my friend's mistake."

"You can't be serious," the motherless Yamamoto gasped seeing the man before him offer up his Mist Mare Ring.

"I am. While we may not seem like it, we of the Watatsumi are people of our word," He looked over at the girl on his back. "Well most of us."

"And yet you stole the stupid cow's rings," Gokudera huffed annoyed as he carried/dragged his alternate.

"Ah, but you see we had no deal at the time." The illusionist pointed out as he started to disappear in the Mist Flame, "I fear that I must bid you farwell, Junko needs to be looked over, and by the looks of it so does your friend." As the last words were said they disappeared without a trace, zombies, and all. The only thing that they left behind was a winged ring on a chain that made a clanking sound as it fell to the ground. The indigo gem glittered in the afternoon sunlight.

"Fuck, we need to get him to the infirmary!" canon Hayato cursed remembering the almost-dead weight that he was holding up. The Yamamotos nodded and helped the injured Storm Guardian into the medic area of Namimori.

xXxXx

Time came and gone and AU!Gokudera was out of the red zone, however he still stayed in comatose. The sliverette suffered from ruptured organs, cracked bones, and a hit to the head that had a 60% chance of leaving him in that state forever. However, according to Verde, it could have been worse. Hayato was able to wrap himself in a blanket of his flames, saving him from the worse of the damage, broken spine or neck, shattered skull, or having his bones be dislocated and poke through his skin. After those who had Sun Flames and had medic experience did all they could do, mending the organs and bones, it still left a lot for the comatose pianist's body a lot to do on its own. Nothing time couldn't fix, but whether Gokudera woke up or not was a different matter.

It was a short while after Verde treated the injured Hayato and everyone was around the medic wing of the school, even the Mist Guardians, waiting for their teammate to get better. And while everyone was worried for the kind Storm Guardian, there was one who was on the cusp of insanity about the events that happened.

"Fuck it all!" AU!Yamamoto hissed as his fist met with the wall of the hall way outside the infirmary. How could he let that silver haired fag take the hit? Why wasn't it him, the cold mean heartless bully that no one cared for? Why?

"What the hell are you mad at?" the other Hayato questioned him.

"Ugh. . . Nothing just leave me alone for awhile," the swordsman huffed lying about the nothing part.

"Oi," the temperamental bomber spat grabbing hold of the collar of the taller teen. Despite the height difference, Gokudera could look menacing when he really tied.

"Maa maa Hayato, calm down. You don't need to be picking fights," the baseball star said trying to avoid conflict.

"I know, but I need to get through this bastard's thick skull," Hayato said ignoring his boyfriend. Looking up with fierce emerald eyes he began to give the taller Japanese a piece of his mind, "I don't give a rat's fucking flying ass about all the shit you give me, but what you have done to him is another story. You, you emotionless bastard, have caused him so much pain! It's because of you that Gokudera is in that messed up state!"

"You think I don't know that?" AU!Takeshi said as he felt himself shake, whether it was from anger, or fear he didn't know. "I know very well that I'm the blame, I'm the evil bad guy who everyone wants to kill; the big bully on the playground, the monster who no one wants, the fucked up person who was given life for God's twisted amusement. You don't think I don't know what I am?" Realizing his mistake of showing too much he looked away. The badass rather had been beaten to a pulp rather than show his ugly weakness to someone else.

"Tch. . . I honestly don't know what he sees in you," the Storm Guardian sighed after a few moments of silence. He letting his grip go and walked away, feeling the urge for a drag.

His words puzzled the Rain Guardian, but he didn't have time to ponder over the meaning, because a ball was tossed his way. It was a baseball, and when he was about to say something like, "Don't you have the wrong Yamamoto fag?" or something across those lines. His alternate spoke.

"Looks like Hayato is putting his faith in you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Hayato thinks that you're the only one who might have a chance to reach Gokudera-kun," the friendlier Rain Guardian explained looking out the window to see his boyfriend taking a smoke. "You should to see Gokudera-kun yourself, because I believe that you can save him too," he said patting AU!Yamamoto on the shoulder before walking away to catch up with his Gokudera. That left Yamamoto standing in the hall way alone, with a baseball. He didn't understand what was going on, and honestly didn't know what those two expected him to do. Did they think that he could somehow magically revive the comatose Storm Guardian?

Sighing he decided not to think too much about it. Looking at the door that separated him and his old friend he decided to take his other's advice and see how AU!Gokudera was. Feeling the cold metal of the door knob he gently opened and closed the door to the room. The nurse's room was small, with only a desk and two beds, one which was being used at the moment. It was poorly lit, with only the one window giving off light, and somehow it only made the room look more colder, like death was at hand. But that was nonsense, Gokudera would be alright, he's taken much worse than this.

Right?

Walking up to the bed that held the silverette, Takeshi pulled up a chair and sat next to him. The peacefully way his chest rose and fell made it look like the teen was simply sleeping, and that everything was going to be alright. It also made it looked like he was dead, and that the Rain Guardian should pull up the sheet out of respect. Unsure of what to do, he looked at the small baseball, studying it more closely. The feel of the white leather felt good between his fingers, as they reminded him of more happier times of his life. Rotating the ball in his hands, he caught a glimpse of something that didn't belong on the while and red ball. It was black, or more precisely ink; ink that spelled out his name in messy but legible hand writing.

Now this small baseball held more meaning to the Japanese, because over the years in his youth, Takeshi had signed many baseballs, and handed them out as much as he could to people. Back then he thought that he would become a pro baseball star when he grew up, so he wanted people to say that "I've met Yamamoto Takeshi before, and I even have his signature!" Did that mean, that he met Gokudera before, and after all these years, he still kept hold of the baseball?

Guilt infected the amber eyed teen's mind. He always felt a little culpable when he terrorized someone, especially Gokudera. However, despite all the hell Yamamoto made the bomber go through, and he still kept onto the baseball and even risked his life for the swordsman, he was completely disgusted with himself. And those feelings of self-hatred turned into tears, as he began to cry for the first time in what seemed like forever. It wasn't the over dramatic sobs that were in movies, just the silent cries as his breathing became slightly more irregular.

"I-I'm sorry," the Rain Guardian whispered trying to stop the damn water works. He wanted to say more, he wanted to say that he was sorry for everything he had done to the poor silverette, but his stupid pride held his tongue in an iron grasp. After a few minutes he was able to apologize to Hayato again in a way that summoned up everything his felt, "I'm sorry for being so weak. . ."

With that confession, Yamamoto Takeshi's pride and whatever else was holding his words back dropped. He could finally voice his side of the story. Even if his words were falling on someone who may never be able to respond back, he had to speak. Takeshi needed to, if not for himself, but for the man in front of him.

"I know that doesn't erase the memories of what I've done to you, but I have to say this. Just so you know my side of the story. . ."

+ Flashback + AU!World + 1-2 years ago +

Gokudera went over to Yamamoto's house to help him study for an upcoming math exam. However, they didn't make up much progress, mainly because they were goofing off too much for the swordsman to learn and retain the knowledge he was given. Well they always had tomorrow morning to cram the whole lesson into Takeshi's brain, if they were lucky he would get something passing.

"Thank you for letting me over Yamamoto-dono," Gokudera said at the door bowing to Yamamoto Akane.

"Oh that's fine," the widow said smiling sweetly, pulling her long wavy black hair behind her shoulder, "I hope you two boys had fun, and drop by anytime!"

"Arigato!" the silverette thanked before turning to his friend and crush, "S-see you at school Yamamoto."

"Yeah, thanks for dropping by. Catch you later, Gokudera," Takeshi said smiling as he ruffled the pianist's long silver hair.

These simple actions caused blood to rush to Hayato's face, and with a short goodbye he quickly left the apartment. Smiling warmly at the kind and loving gestures that his crush bestowed upon him. Why couldn't he admit his feelings? Surely Yamamoto would return them, right?

Inside the small apartment Akane's sweet smile faded as her true personality reviled itself. She didn't like at how her son treated that boy that was just here. Sure Takeshi brought over plenty of friends in the past, but that boy was different. That last scene was almost like two lovers saying goodbye for the night after they had sex. Awkward, but still loving, nothing too flashy or romanticize. And maybe the widow drunk would be okay with it if her son was doing this with a female, but a _boy_? Outrageous, impossible, preposterous. She and her late husband did not raise a homosexual son, and would be damn if her suspicions were true.

"Takeshi, do you have feelings for that boy?" Akane asked bluntly when her son turned around to face her. When he didn't respond fast enough for her liking, an eyebrow arched as she spoke again, "Are you gay for him?"

"What?" the ex-baseball player said confused. Where did this come from? Was her mother drunk?

"Are you attracted to that boy? Do you harbor feelings for him?"

"N-NO!" Takeshi answered honestly. Well somewhat honestly, he had to admit that the silver haired genius did have good looks. The high cheekbones, crystal clear eyes, soft silver hair, the small and dedicate frame work of his body, he was naturally eye-catching and he couldn't deny that. However, Gokudera Hayato wasn't gay, he was interested in females, he would never even think about going out with a guy much less him.

Not that he cared what his best friend's sexual orientation was anyways. It wasn't like he was gay for the other teen. . .

"I can't believe it. . ." Akane mumbled as her hand moved to the counter where a butcher's knife was only centimeters from her hand. Holding onto the wooden end of the potential weapon she spoke, "I can't believe my son it a liar and a fag!" She showed how much she was disappointed in her son by throwing the knife at the amber eyed teen. Takeshi ducked as he heard the metal clank to the floor. He was shocked that his mother would do something like that, while yes she did have these episodes in the past, she never picked up a knife. Was she really that torn up about the idea that her son maybe was playing for the other team?

"I'm not gay! Neither is Gokudera!"

"Lies! You don't think I saw how you two looked at each other. The way that, that gay whore leered at you?" the drunk mad woman said throwing random objects at her son. "I suppose it's fitting the monster and the gay whore."

"Stop it!" Takeshi demanded finally able to grab ahold of his mother's wrist. Akane dropped the items in her hand, as she looked up at her son with tears in her eyes. Her ebony hair was now a mess, as it stuck to her face because of sweat. She then hugged her son, crying and sobbing.

"Ta-Takeshi, Takeshi p-please tell me yo-you're not. . . not," she choked out between sniffs.

"I'm not gay, I will never be mother," the swordsman confirmed returning the hug as the two Yamamotos fell to the floor. While yes he wanted to hurt his mother, tell her to snap out of it, Takeshi couldn't. He couldn't hurt his own mother dispute everything she was, he just couldn't.

"Good. . ." the older female sighed, "Promise me that you won't hang around him if he does turn out to hold feelings for you?"

"But I told you-"

"Please, Takeshi?" Akane cut him off pleading for her son's word.

Closing his eyes, Takeshi made the promise, making his mother happy once more. She cuddled and started to return to her "sane" self. He only made the promise because he was sure that his best friend wasn't homosexual. Who knew at that time that those words would cause so much pain in the time to come?

+Present Time +

Somewhere between Yamamoto saying that he was sorry, and telling the sleeping Gokudera his story, Hayato regain some sense of consciousness. He couldn't open his eyes, speak or move, but he could still listen. And with every sad sentence, he wanted to cry for Takeshi. Hold and comfort him, and tell him that everything was fine, and that he forgave him, but he couldn't. All he could do was listen as the words kept spilling out from his crush's mouth.

"I know shouldn't have rejected you like that, but I couldn't accept your feelings. And as much as I hate my mom, I couldn't break the promise. Every time you came over, she made me promise that over and over again, and one time she even threatened to kill you if I didn't keep it." Takeshi's voice was shaking, and Hayato desperately wanted to reach out to him, but he frozen. His body refused to move. "I know it's a lame excuse, but like I said before, I'm weak. I. . . I just . . . couldn't. . ."

"Don't cry! It's alright! I forgive you!" Hayato wanted to say. He wanted to jump out and embrace the Rain Gaurdian, he wanted to do so many things but he was trapped within his own body. Why was there always something in between them? Yamamoto's mom, the swordsman's bullying, and now his stupid body. This was not how things were suppose to be! It just wasn't!

"Uunngh. . . fer. . . ginnn. . ." the silverette struggled to speak. It hurt to move, to talk, but that pain would be worth it if he could reach out to his old friend. He was so desperate that he began to cry behind closed eyes. However, as much as Hayato was trying to communicate with Takeshi, he couldn't. He felt hopeless, and weak. He couldn't go on, he groaned as he gave up. Losing all hope of recovery for himself, and letting the darkness take him back. That was when he heard something fall to the floor and felt something warm around his right hand.

"Go-Gokudera?" the surprised and worried voice of Yamamoto said. The way he said his name kept echoing inside the said teen's head, giving him a new reason to open his eyes. Even if it was for a short while, he needed to see the Rain Guardian. Giving it one last try, he clasped onto the hand that was holding his, and forced his green eyes to open.

It was difficult, and painful, but it was worth it, just like Hayato thought. Even though Yamamoto had blood shot eyes, and looked like hell, it was worth it for the Storm Guardian. Even though the teen before him was his bully, he was also his friend and crush.

Smiling he spoke in a crackly voice, "Yaa. . . moto. . .sam. . ."

"Don't call me that anymore Gokudera. . . I don't deserve such titles," Takeshi said dropping the bomber's hand. With sad eyes, he smile and got up from his seat, the Japanese figured that the other didn't want him around anymore. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Stay," was the simple command as the Italian tried to stop the other, weakly holding out his hand that had needles poking at the skin. "Pleaseee. . ." Gokudera breathed out feeling faint. Yamamoto took his seat again, not looking at the hospitalized guardian. Happy that he got what he wanted, the pianist let his hand drop, making sure it was evident that he wanted to hold hands with the swordsman again.

Takeshi starred at the pale limp hand before getting the message. Gently he took the small hand within his large one and looked up at the silverette. "Why would you want me here?" the raven haired teen asked quietly. Even though he should make the other talk, he wanted to know.

"Still. . . love. . . Yamamoto," the tired teen mumbled as he felt his eyes drop. He was too drugged up to worry how Yamamoto would react this time, as long as he was here with him, everything would be fine.

Yamamoto was absolutely shocked at Gokudera's words. Even after everything that had happened, everything he did to the poor soul, the bomber stilled cared for the damn swordsman. With misty eyes, Takeshi did something he did out of purely impulse. He leaned down and kissed the resting boy on the lips. It was short and sweet, but the warmth of the other boy's pink lips still tingled on the Rain Guardian's own. While the Japanese didn't know exactly what he felt for the small boy, it wasn't a bad confusion because he felt at peace and happy. As well as the fact that deep down, in a place where he forgot even he had, he knew that he too loved Gokudera Hayato back.

It just may take time for the rest of Yamamoto Takeshi to realize this.

Subconsciously the tall swordsman shifted around so he had his head resting on Gokudera's bed, still holding on to the other's hand. Looking over to see the now sleeping Hayato, Takeshi smiled as he felt sleep pull at him as well. However, before he fell into unconscious he murmured one last thing, "Wait for me please Gokudera. . ."

A pair of gentle smiles graced the faces of the two teens, as they fell into a sweet sleep. Neither male loosening their grip on the other, because now there was nothing in the way anymore. They were free to feel and do whatever now. Or at least that's what they felt inside right now, and they didn't want to lose that feeling anytime soon, or each other.

xXxXx

Inside the head quarters of the Watatsumi Famiglia, the seven Mare Ring Holders sat around a long table, with Yukari at the head. They were all gathered to discuss what they would do tomorrow, and how they would act if things didn't go the way they wish.

"I call dips on killing that bastard Rain Guardian," Junko hissed glaring at her bandaged fist. How dare that poop head embarrass her like that! The nerve!

"You're not going to kill anyone, they may agree with us," Yukari said calmly.

"Bah! Yeah right, those guys won't agree to help us!" the purple haired girl spat kicking her feet on the table.

"You need to stop thinking like that, and acting so rashly Junko," Kondo sighed annoyed by the youngest teammate. "It's because of that, that Iida gave up his ring." That scolding kept the small girl quite.

"Let's move on to a different topic, shall we?" the said illusionist laughed lightly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So if things do turn out for the worst, who shall we fight? Or will we enter battle without a plan?" Kiuchi spoke up after a moment of silence.

"If anything, no one will go after those who cannot fight," Yukari ordered looking down at the necklace that held her ring as well as the Lambos'. A wave of sound went through the Watatsumi in agreement.

"I suppose we should go after the ones we can beat," Ichinose sighed speaking up. "Meaning Junko shouldn't fight 'that bastard Rain Guardian."

"And that you shouldn't fight at all," Suguru spoke teasing his punching bag for his sword.

"Hey! What did you say?" the blond yelled standing up on the table pointing fingers at the samurai across from him. Thus turning the serious atmosphere into a more comical one.

"What, along with stupidity are you hard of hearing?" the dark blue haired man asked, jabbing at his teammate some more.

"Why you!" Ichinose then tried to jump across the table to strangle the Rain Guardian however Kiuchi held him back. And even though he struggled to get free and kill the man in front of him, he couldn't.

"Looks like we won't get anything accomplish today," Kondo sighed looking over to his boss. "I'm terribly sorry for this. Forgive us Yukari-sama."

"It's fine Kondo," the Watatsumi Boss giggled, happy to see that her famiglia was enjoying themselves. Now if only they could enjoy themselves in the real world.

* * *

**Aly: Done with chapter no.12! I don't think I did a too well of a job with the AU!8059 scene, but if I went any further I would feel like I'm rushing things. Yes I did make up a 9****th**** form of Shigure Soen Ryu for AU!Yamamoto. And it was all because of his Gokudera! Also I think that the characters are taking a life all their own, because I did not plan for Junko to go all crazy, or to have Iida give up his Mare Ring. However, I think it turned out better this way. What do you guys think? And now next chapter we get to have the Vongola meet all of the Watatsumi face to face! And I wonder if I should end this series soon. Things are starting to fall into place, and unless I can come up with something crazy to put our heroes into, I just may. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are always nice, and till next time. . . Bye-bye!**


	13. Mercy

The morning rays of sunlight fell into the small clean infirmary, giving a warm orange light to the room . . . and giving AU!Gokudera an unwanted wake up call. Tightening his eyes to try to block out the pesty light, he tried to move his body, only to find that he was sore and he couldn't. On his left side he found IV needles and whatnot stuck inside him, and on the other. . .

"Ya-Yamamoto-sa!" he cut himself off because the memories of last night started to come back to him. While they were a little fuzzy because of the drugs and his fatigued, he could infer the basic gist of everything. Especially the kiss they shared last night, or was he already in dreamland by then? He honestly didn't know. Sighing, he looked over to where the Rain Guardian was sleeping, with all his defenses down he looked . . . cute. A soft smile, and a light pink blush swept across the siverette's features as he daringly intertwine their fingers together. All those times when that raven haired teen bullied him melted away, and now the bomb technician could only feel his love for him, as well as his heart beating in his ears.

Out of nowhere Takeshi sat up and yawned, scaring Hayato a little because he wasn't anticipating that. In his small fright, he just stared up at the swordsman as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes with his left arm. Still holding on to the hospitalize Storm Guardian.

"Morning. . . Is there something on my face?" the taller teen asked bluntly, looking over at the emerald eyed teen.

"Ah. . ." At the moment the pianist couldn't find his voice, so he simply looked down. And his eyes just happened to look over to the spot where their hands were intertwined. Oh if this morning couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"Hmm?" Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down to where Hayato was looking, to see the same sight that he was seeing. Somewhat flustered, he let go, and took a huge jump back, holding out his hands. Awkwardly laughing he spoke, "Ahaha. . . You probably don't remember anything of last night, so it must be scary to see me. Ahahah. . . I'll go get everyone else, they'll want to see you."

AU!Yamamoto then made the move to leave the small room, he looked over his shoulder he had one of those half awkward half cheesy smiles. A warm feeling spread through Gokudera, seeing that, and he gave a shy grin back. Without thinking Gokudera got up from his bed, trying to stop Yamamoto from leaving.

"Wait Ya-yamamooo!" He couldn't finish his name, because apparently his legs couldn't support him yet. Gasping he tried to brace himself for impact, but it didn't come. Instead he found himself being warmed by Takeshi's body heat. Looking up he did see that in fact, he was being held by the Rain Guardian. Crimson found its way on the silverette's pale face, as he subconsciously moved closer to the warmth.

"Baka, be careful." the amber eyed teen sighed picking the Storm Guardian up and back into his bed. However, the smaller silver haired teen wouldn't let go.

"Ano. . . I do remember last night. . ." Hayato mumbled hiding his blushing face. "And I wonder, what are we now?"

"Huh?"

"W-well you're not being mean anymore, and I d-don't know if we're back to just friends or so-something more. . ."

Smiling at how cute the male in his arms was, Takeshi turned Hayato's face to they could see eye to eye. Smirking he pulled their faces closer, crashing his lips on to the bobmer's. Surprised left the silverette's mouth open for the swordsman's tongue to enter. The hot slick muscle touched every spot it could find, and then it ended as quickly as it started, leaving the small blushing teen breathless.

"Does that answer your question?"

"H-hai!" the pianist said as his ex-bully/maybe lover set him back down on his bed.

"I'm going to get everyone else," the badass Yamamoto sighed walking away, "Don't try to get up after me this time."

"Got it! And. . . Arigato Ta-Takeshi-kun!"

"Eh-eh. . .?" The said teen looked over to see Hayato blushing and looking so innocent and cute. That sight made him blush just a little too, "Ah, no problem. . . Hayato-kun."

With nothing more said between the two, AU!Yamamoto quickly fled the small room, in hopes to hide his embarrassment. What has he gotten into? Why does Hayato fluster so easily now? Maybe it was better if they did go back to the whole friend thing, but. . . An image of a crying AU!Hayato came to the swordsman mind. A face he hasn't seen since his rejected him last year, and it pained him just imagining it now.

"He's too cute for his own good," Takeshi groaned realizing how soft he was becoming, and how much of a perv he was sounding like.

xXxXx

"Hey guess what!" canon Yamamoto chirped loudly in his boyfriend's face. "Our mission was a success!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera hissed not liking the noise so early in the morning. He blew smoke purposely at that baseball idiot's face so show how much he was pissed off at that last action.

Coughing, the Rain Gaurdian took a step to the side. "Maa maa, why do you have to be so cold at times?"

"Che. . ."

Bouncing back from the mean comments, Takeshi spoke with energy, "Well as I was saying, my other me and you are together!"

"And you needed to yell at me for that? IDIOT!"

"Ahahah!~ Well I thought that you might wanted to know, since your protective of Gokudera."

"I don't know what you're talking about. . ." the temperamental bomber mumbled crushing his cigarette.

"There's no need to be so proud, it just us here!" Yamamoto said hugging his Storm Guardian. "You can tell me how much you love me, and stuff now too."

"Sh-Shut up yakyuubaka!" Gokudera yelled flustered fighting the embrace of his boyfriend. Though in the end he lost, and he ended up pinned against the school wall, and having a make out session. Takeshi's hot flesh, and memorizing eyes distracted the Storm Guardian as his legs were spread by a knee. Hayato felt himself get fifty degrees hotter, as if he wasn't hot already. "Takeshi!" he gasped for air, however parting with the Rain Guardian was painful. Literally, it was painful. Remember that wall that he was pinned to? Well apparently walls are solid, and can hurt if you hit your head on them. "OW! FUCK DAMNIT!"

"Are you alright Hayato?" the raven haired teen asked placing his hands gently around the silverette's head.

"What do you think yakyuubaka? Ow. . ."

"I'm sorry," the baseball star said quietly has he kissed the top of the bomber's head. "Forgive me?"

The Storm Guardian mumbled something the taller seen couldn't quite catch.

"Huh?"

"I-I said if you kiss me again then I will!" a fluster and blushing Gokudera said looking up at his boyfriend. Chuckling, Takeshi complied to the request making sure his fingers were holding Hayato's head so they would have a repeat any time soon.

"I love you. . ."

xXxXx

Later that morning everyone was gathered inside the gymnasium of Namimori Middle School. All the teenagers were a little bit on edge since today was the day that they would face the Watatsumi, an enemy they barely knew. While they did have confidence that they could fight and win against them, especially since everyone was able to synchronize, but it was always nice if they knew exactly what they're up against. While they may had have a few skirmishes, everyone knew that they weren't fighting seriously, save for the last fight against Junko.

"Listen up everyone," Reborn said calling attention to everyone, "I'm glad that everyone was able to harmonize, because now we're about to fight the Watatsumi. Our goal today is to get the rest of the Mare Rings at whatever the cost. Those rings shouldn't be in their hands."

Stepping forward, Verde pushed up his glasses before speaking, "Yesterday we had the Vongola Decimos summon files on the Watatsumi Famiglia. We've found out a lot of information about them." As he was saying this, the rest of the Arcobalenos passed out files about the said famiglia. "It appears that the Watatsumi did amazing scientific experiments on physics, amplifying their powers and such and using them as human weapons. But their jewel in their research was Crystallization Dying Will Flame, CDWF for short. As we know the Dying Will Flame is a real flame that can burn, the Watatsumi was looking into how to solidify those flames, basically they can use Zero Poin Breakthrough but more focused. There were millions of test subjects, but only a hand full who survive the first stages of the experiments, and only seven who lived past the one year mark. After the testing, their supernatural powers were at the strongest, and they had some usage of the CDWF. Can you guess who these seven are?" Nothing more needed to be said, by now everyone knew that the current Watatsumi Famiglia had special powers. Though the data report didn't say what each had, they knew if it was like Junko's control over the dead, then they would need to be on their top game.

"If these seven escape this space, then they would terrorize the people wherever they went. Having one supernatural human weapon is dangerous, these seven would be apocalyptic, kora! And that's without the Mare Rings in their possession," Colonnello said wanting to make sure everyone understood the danger.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Reborn asked, when no one spoke up he snorted and smirked. "Alright, it's time to go."

That was the signal to head out to Namimori Park, walking side by side, the two Tsunas led their family out. Knowing that they might see blood today, if their were lucky it wouldn't be one of their own.

xXxXx

"You shouldn't be here," AU!Takeshi sighed as he pushed the wheelchair that held his ex-victim/current friend/maybe lover.

"I need to be, I'm Juudaime's right hand man!" AU!Hayato said looking up with fire in his eyes before he began to cough a little. The Rain Guardian stopped the wheelchair and placed a hand on his back, looking worried at the teenager who should be in bed instead of out here trying to be a hero. "I-I'm fine."

"That's it, we're going back. I'm sure they can fight without us," the Japanese said turning the chair around to head back to the school, only to be stopped by his and AU!Hayato's alternate.

"Running away are we?" the silverette who wasn't in a wheelchair asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not fag," the badass Yamamoto hissed glaring at his ex-victim/current friend/maybe lover's alternate. Even though he accepted the fact that he was homosexual, and kina liked the sweet pianist, old habits died hard. "I'm taking Hayato back to his room because he shouldn't be out here."

"Guys. . ." AU!Gokudera said not wanting the two of them to get in a fight.

"We need him out here to fight, besides our Sistema C.A.I specializes in defense!" the temperamental Hayato pointed out.

"We have a whole army here, you won't even miss us!"

"Well have you thought that maybe that Takeshi and I needed you?"

"Guys. . ." AU!Gokudera said trying again, didn't work.

"What, are you that weak that you need to depend on us? Pathedic." AU!Yamamoto scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'll like to see you try fag!"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" AU!Hayato yelled getting the attention of both his alternate and ex-bully. Getting embarrassed from all the attention he looked down thinking that maybe that bed sounded nice right about now. "Aah. . . gomenasai, forget that I said anything. . ." However, the two arguing teens couldn't forget, while yes the two didn't have the most friendliest relationship, they both wanted to keep the soft spoken Storm Guardian happy. So they would end their arguing for now, they could kill each other later.

"Haha!" Canon Takeshi's laugh broke the awkward silence between the four of them. "I think they left us," he said pointing to the path that was towards the park, and like he said they did leave the four behind. It took a moment for everyone to compute what that meant for them, and when they did, they all ran to catch up with their famiglia. When they did they saw that on the other side of the park stood seven figures, the Watatsumi. When they were only a few meters away their leader, Yukari, stepped forward from the rest and spoke.

"Konnichiwa Vongola, Arcobalenos, I'm so happy we can meet in person," the small girl greeted with a smile and a short curtsy. "So what have you decided? Help us, or die?" That last word had venom dripping from it, she was serious and she had to have power to think that she could kill them.

"We're not going to give you the rings," canon Tsuna spoke for the whole group, stepping forward.

"And we're not going to help you either," AU!Tsuna added taking some Hyper Dying Will Pills, ready to fight.

"B-But we're after the same thing. We want to go back home to our time and live our lives. Don't you want to do that as well?" Yukari asked using her innocent looks to try to persuade our heroes, however they stood by their decision. Dropping her melodic voice and changing for a flat cold one she said, "Very well then, no mercy then." The Vongola Decimos nodded their head as they prepared themselves for battles, as did the rest of their family.

"Wait! Time out please!" Iida said jumping in between the two Famiglias, "I think it's a little unfair for everyone to have a ring except for me, and we don't have half as many people as you guys do."

"Oi! You gave up your ring as 'payment' bastard!"canon Gokudera yelled at the tattoo covered man.

"I know, and now I'm taking it back," he said snapping his fingers. The Mist Mare Ring glowed indigo from Reborn's pocket and it literally got legs and walked back to its master. It crawled up Iida's body and ended up on his hand, and when the ring was on his middle finger of his right hand, a tattoo glowed and appeared on his hand that was inkless a moment ago.

"An illusion?" Reborn said looking over to the Mist Guardians on their side, they shook their head unsure of what happened either.

"That's cheating bastard!" AU!Yamamoto hissed at this trick he played on them.

"Ah-ah-aaa," the auburn haired man tisked waging his index finger, "No mercy, remember?" When he was done speaking, he ducked down to reveal that Ichinose was right behind him. His stringed blades were sent flying towards the Vongola, splitting everyone up. The battle begun and it was all or nothing, no rules, no honor, just simply battle between two opposing parties to get what they wanted.

xXxXx

Even though Junko lost to the Rain Gaurdian yesterday, she would make up for it by taking care of the babies. Her endless army of zombies moved towards the Arcoablenos, separating them from the rest.

"H-H-H-Hiiiiieeee!" Skull screamed as a rotten arm reached out to grab him. Instead of facing the large zombie.

"Stand back, kora!" the blond Mist Arcobaleno ordered before firing a Maximum Burst at the attacking zombie. While the blast didn't obliterate the decaying body, it caused it to fall back onto another zombie. "Why the hell aren't you helping, kora!" Colonnello demanded looking over at Verde and Mammon.

"I am, I plan on dissecting one of these zombies when this is all over for reashearch!" the green haired scientist said jumping to avoid attack.

"You can't fool the dead," the Mist Arcobaleno sighed disappearing and reappearing to dogged any hits.

"Couldn't you trick the girl then?" Lal asked shooting at another zombie.

"Hahaa! You can't win against me! Biaches!" Junko laughed in a mocking tone as she send more of her undead pets to attack.

"Hu-aahh. . ." Fon breathed before attacking several zombies and then taking a bit out of a garlic dumpling using Gyoza-Kempo on Junko. Her body moved on its own, and she lost control over her zombies. The corpses fell to the ground with a thud.

"You were saying?" Reborn asked loading his gun, and pointing it at the Lightning Mare Ring Holder. That was when something unexpected happen, the body that was starring at the wrong end of a gun laughed as its body weathered away in ash. All the eyes of the Acrobalenos widened as the zombies got up and started to attack again.

"Ha, like I'll put my _real_ body in danger, not after yesterday," Junko's voice said, however, the location of the voice was undetermined as it seemed to be coming from the sky. "Prepare to die!"

xXxXx

Stepping to the side to avoided punches, Kiuchi yawned at the boring display that the Sun Guardians gave him. Their punches proved useless if they couldn't at least hit the well built man.

"Stop moving!" Ryohei yelled bringing his arm around for an upper cut, the Sun Gaurdian of the Watatsumi bend backwards avoiding contact. When he came back up he was slightly caught off guard to see the fist of the female guardian coming at him. However, even though it was a point blank, it didn't hit.

"What just happened?" AU!Kyoko gasped as she felt a force stop her fist.

"I'm not into the whole 'no mercy' stuff. And I'm really not into hurting little kids," the squinty eyed man stated walking away.

However, an attack from both sides of Kiuchi stopped him, he was now trapped in all directions. "How about us then?" canon Dino asked bringing back his whip.

"Or are you just afraid of us?" AU!Dino added swinging his whip, right in Ryohei's face. "Opps, sorry!"

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" the male boxer yelled trying to avoid the messy swings of the Decimo.

"GAAHHH!" AU!Kyoko yelled as she was also hit by one of the Bucking Horse's whips. "Now is not the time for this!"

The scene before him caused a smirk of amusement to show. "Fine, I'll fight. . ." He pointed his index and middle fingers out like a gun, and then jerk his hand like he was firing at AU!Dino. The blond was sent flying into some bushes. ". . . but you just might regret it."

"That's just like how I-pin fights!" Kyoko pointed out covering her nose to hopefully stop the effects of the Gyoza-Kemp if he used anything like that.

"But he's not using food!" Ryohei said seeing that he wasn't eating anything at the moment.

"You don't understand, I'm using my chi." He once again pointed his "gun" at the other Dino. "The official style of my fighting is called qigong. While it's not much for fighting, I can still use it," His then pointed a "gun" at both of the Sun Gaurdians, "Now do you really want to fight me?"

xXxXx

"Ah, take it easy. Why can't we be friends?" Iida asked as he was backed into a corner between two Hibaris.

"How about I bite you to death?" AU!Hiabari said, his tonfas glowed with the Cloud Flame.

"Tattoos are not allowed at Namimori, therefore you shall be bitten to death," canon Hibari said coldly ready to attack.

"This is so unfair! Why are there two of you and only one of me?" the lanky man whined as his overcoat fell off his shoulders. His back showed that more tribal tattoos covered his body. "Let's even things up, shall we?" As the Mist Mare Ring holder said theses words, his tattoos started to come alive, moving around on his skin. Then the ink started to disappear from Iida's sink, and started to take form. A sphere floated into the air, and then it grew wings, and then extended into a huge bird. Though it wasn't solid, it was lines that took the form of a bird. Cawing and flapping its wings, it landed on Iida's arm.

"What is that?" the more nosy skylark questioned looking at the tattoo bird.

"I hate illusions. . ." the other muttered.

"This is no illusion, she's real. I can animate and give form to my tattoos, I don't know the proper term for this gift. But I like my odds now," with those words, he raised his arm and the bird took flight as his scythe was summoned. He swung it around, causing the perfects to jump back, and into the talons of the tattoo bird. Her wings whipped around dust, and dirt.

"Caaarrrw!"

xXxXx

"Kufufu. . . Are you enjoying the show?" AU!Mukuro asked as flamethrowers were shot at the Watatsumi's swordsman. He dodged, but got scorched on his arm a little, even though Suguru knew everything was an illusion, a small slip led him being taken over by the illusion. Ignoring the pain, he tried to attack one the four Vongola Mist Guardian, however they were all illusions that he couldn't attack.

"Kufufu. . . Are you having trouble swordsman-san?" canon Mukuro inquired as a back of wild boars came charging at Suguru.

"Shit," the Rain Mare Ring holder cursed under his breath knowing if he didn't do something he'd be dead. Sighed he released his psychic power, stopping the boars in place. Once the samurai was out of harm's way, time resumed for the herd.

"What did you do?" AU!Chrome asked shocked that someone could easily stop one of their illusions like that, did he have some skill of illusions as well?

"I didn't come here planning on using my power on you children, but. . ." In a blink of an eye the samurai moved with lightning speed and slash all four of the Mist Guardians. "I do wish to see to tomorrow."

"Wh-What was that?" canon Chrome questioned as she spitted out some of her own blood.

"Kufufu. . . You shall pay dearly for hurting little Chrome-chan," Mukuro spat getting up.

The samurai scoffed and then appeared right in front of the two-eye-toned teen, "You maybe able to control my senses, but I can control your sense of time." With that being said he once again slashed canon Mukuro.

xXxXx

The Gokuderas couldn't believe their luck. Out of all the people they faced, they faced the one who had the same basic battle style as someone they faced before, Prince the Ripper, Belphegor. AU!Gokudera sat in a distance, shielding his alternate, as he attacked the blond with the Flame Arrow.

"Got'cha!" Ichinose yelled swinging his dagger around and at canon Gokudera. However, a shield intercepted the attack. The motherless Gokudera then took aim and fired a bullet that was covered in storm and cloud flames. The blond whirled around his weapon at high speeds, lessening the damage, but he got hit when the wire broke.

"Good job!" the impaired silverette cheered from the side lines.

"Yeah!" the other said back turning his back on the cloud of dust that gathered because of his attack. Big mistake, because a dagger was coming his way. Sensing the blade he quickly rolled away, just being grazed, but that was when it stopped mid air and turned and headed towards the bomber. "What the hell?"

""Who ever said. . . I needed. . . wires to work?" Ichinose coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing that he had an arsenal of floating knifes covered in Storm Flames. "I have psychokinesis."

"Oh shit," was all canon Gokudera cursed before all the knifes started to head his way. All he could do was defend himself from all sides with his shields, hopping the tranquil Rain Flames will keep him safe.

xXxXx

Yukari and Kondo fought like a tag team, so the Tsunas and Yamamotos had to as well. It seemed like Junko had an absolute protection thing going, while Kondo could teleport. Making it difficult to actually land an attack on them.

"Quit running away coward!" AU!Takeshi yelled after Kondo yet again teleported away from attack.

"No thanks kid," the green haired man said reappearing behind one of the Tsuna, swiping at him with a sai in one hand, and throwing another at canon Yamamoto who was right behind the Cloud Gaurdian.

"Operation. . . X" canon Tsuna whispered as he readied himself for his big attack. A familiar computerized voice answered as his soft flames trailed behind him, hitting Kondo.

"It's gonna take more than that to get me!" the sai user said turning around to attack the Decimo. However, before he could attack, Tsuna's ultimate attack, X-Burner fired at the Watatsumi Boss.

"Defend!" Yukari called out as a shield of her Sky Flame protected her from the attack. It took all of her mental concentration to protect her, a single slip would get her bunted to a crisp. When the flame stopped she sighed, relaxing a bit.

"YUKARI-SAMA BEHIND YOU!" Kondo yelled. However it was too late to defend herself anymore, because canon Takeshi was right behind her a point-blank-range, his four swords in hand. With one quick thrust of his Shigure Kintoki, he attacked with Shajiku no Ame.

Bones cracked, and blood was spilled, some splattered onto Yukari's white dress, staining it red.

"Ko-Kondo-kun. . ." She whispered wided eyed seeing that the said Clound Garudian teleported in front of her, sacrificing himself for her. "KONDO-KUNNNNNN!" All was silent as the green haired man's bleeding body fell to the ground when the blade was removed from him. Rushing to his side, Yukari started to tear up and shake as her right-hand-man was dying. No words were exchanged between them, as the light in his chestnut brown eyes started to fade away.

Once Kondo pasted away, Yukari stopped shaking. And with a tear stained face, she looked up and glared at Yamamoto Takeshi from the canon world. The atmosphere started to feel denser, as she glowed with the Sky Flame. Everyone had to take a step back from the girl as she set the dead body gently on the ground. When she stood up, looking like a wild animal, and a regal noble at the same time, she said only two words that dripped with venom.

"No mercy."

* * *

**Aly: OMG! This was so difficult to write. It took me several days figuring out the battle stuff and crap. The fluffy stuff at the beginning was easy and only took me a few minutes of my time, everything else. . . not so much. Heh. I know I suck at writting battle scenes. *_***

**Oh! The fluffy scenes are dedicated to my friend ****ViciousLies**** because she is the best, and is like the master of fluff! **

**I wish I could say that I planed on everything turning out the way it did, but I didn't. ^_^U The animated tattoos, and psychic powers were a spur of the moment thing. (I know it seemed like I had it planed out since I gave Iida tattoos in the beginning, but I didn't) Turned out great though. Um. . . I hope I can update faster this time around, since I know where I'm heading. I actually have the rest of the story planed out, but it's gonna take me a while to get there. All I can tell you is that a lot of shit is gonna happen. With that, see you next time! Bye-bye!**


	14. Searching

Wind whipped around, creating a vortex with Yukari at the eye of the storm. Her hair went wild, as she let her power take control over her. Her eyes were like a pair of cold diamonds as she walked forwards to canon Yamamoto. And while in the swordsman's mind he knew he had to get away from this woman in front of him, he seemed trapped. Like how a snake scares a mouse, he being that mouse. Yukari's face was like a stone, cold and unforgiving, as she extended her right hand, and placed it lightly on Takeshi's neck. Electricity and static was felt as Yamamoto could feel himself starting to sweat just being near this person. Her murderous intent, her power, and her cold eyes paralyzed him from all thought. Orange lightning without sound crashed down, separating the two from the rest.

"Shit!" Ichinose cursed looking over at his boss, his attacks of daggers stop attacking. The blond made a dash for one of Yukari's flanks about a few meters away from her. The other four males that were present and alive did the same thing. Somehow they were able to stand within the strange storm that the girl brought. Together they surrounded the girl who was lightly touching the swordsman, and raised their hands in the center as their palms glowed with their dying will flame.

"Takeshi!" canon Gokudera yelled seeing that the teen was in trouble. Aiming his flame arrow he tried to fire, only to see that it got eradicated once it got in a certain vicinity of the Watatsumi Boss. Everyone else also tried to stop whatever they were doing, but everything was destroyed, and the four males were inside the storm so they didn't even notice the attacks.

The female inside the eye of the storm opened her mouth to speak something as another steam of orange lightning hit ground, however something stopped it. The four males then released their flames as it shot straight for Yukari and Yamamoto, encasing them inside a huge clear crystal prism that had an orange glow. Freezing them in place, and defecting the lightning, causing it to hit the point and go out in all directions hoping to find ground. Dust and wind picked up, and everyone had to cover their eyes and hold their ground as the strange orange lightning pasted. When all was clear and quite everyone saw the crystal cage and the four Watatsumi members standing in front of it.

"What happened?" AU!Tsuna asked seeing that Yamamoto was frozen in the crystallized dying will flame, along as the girl who was the boss of the Watatsumi.

"Explaining things will be difficult," Suguru sighed rubbing his temples.

"But no one wants Yukari to use her full power, trust us," Ichinose said calling back all of his knives that were still out on the battlefield.

"This won't hold her for long, we need to get back to base," Kiuchi cautioned picking up the cold body of Kondo.

"I'm afraid we can't stay longer, please excuse us. Until next time. . ." Iida said giving a bow as his Mist Flames transported them and the crystal to wherever the base was.

"Wait! What about Takeshi you bastards!" Hayato yelled as he chaced after their disappearing figures. "Come back here!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna from the canon world said walking up to his best friend, the effects of the dying will pill fading. He tried to put a comforting hand on the Italian's shoulder, only to have it pushed away followed by a cursed.

"Fuck!"

Tsuna once again tried to console his right hand man, but Reborn stopped him with a shake of his head. Sighing, the brunette hesitantly backed off, rejoining the rest of the group. The silverette had his back turned to everyone, so they couldn't tell whether his shaking was from sadness or rage.

"Let's head back too," was all Reborn said as he walked back to Tsunas' house. The rest waited for Gokudera to follow, seeing if he was alright or not. When the temperamental bomber turned around, he wore a face of anger, but the small tears in the corner of his eyes showed what he was really feeling.

"Why the hell are you waiting on me for? Let's head back!" the Storm Guardian spat walking forward. Everyone looked at each other, but didn't say a word as they headed back to headquarters. However, the very pissed off Hayato didn't really care what was going on with his teammates, he just hated that once again Yamamoto gotten himself in a very deadly situation, where life and death was balance on a razor's edge. And all he could think was;

_Why wasn't it me?_

xXxXx

In an unknown location the few members of the Watatsumi waited outside in a hall way that had three doors. One of them held their unconsciousness boss, another held a prison of war that was strapped down so he couldn't escape, and in the last door held a corpse of one of their teammates. The five stood around not liking the way things were, not only was one of their teammates gone, their leader had lost her hold on her powers, and was now unpredictable.

"So what are we going to do now?" Junko asked looking into the room that held her friend and boss. "Think she'll wake up this time?"

"Who knows, last time she lost control. . ." Iida sighed playing with some of his tattoos, weaving them into several small creatures.

"If she's still in that state when she wakes up, then we might as well a be dead," Ichinose hissed pacing down the halls. Stopping by the window to Kondo's room, he looked in to see the late Cloud Garudian, "Why did you have to die idiot?"

A metal clank was heard as one of the doors started to open. Yukari stepped out, her gaze was glassed over as she walked towards Ichinose too look into the room that held the body of her right hand man. Everyone watched her, waiting for her to speak.

"He really is gone, isn't he?" the white haired girl said looking up to the blond.

"Yeah. . . he is,"

"Hmm," she looked back into the room, placing a hand on the glass.

"Are you alright?" Suguru asked as everyone walked near their boss.

"No, I'm not myself still if that's what you're wondering. Where's the one who killed Kondo-kun?"

"There," Kiuchi answered pointing to the room that held the Vongola Rain Guardian. The Watatsumi Boss then made her way towards the door.

"Wait," Iida said grabbing hold of Yukari, her psych powers covering her body and making it painful to touch her. "You're not going to kill him, right?"

"Of course not Iida-kun," she said smiling, almost looking like she was alright and not under the control of her powers. "But I should make sure he's alright, he is our guest after all."

The tattooed man let go as she walked into the room. Everyone kept an eye on the window to see what was happening. Once again raising her hand, her palm glowed orange as she stride to the fainted Japanese. Just barely touching the forehead of her prisoner, she let her power lose and into the teen. An orange light filled the room, and when it was gone Yukari entered the hallway.

"What did you just do?" Junko asked tilting her head.

"You'll find out in good time,"

xXxXx

"What do you mean by that?" the motherless Gokudera demanded glaring at the Arcobaleno Reborn.

"You are not to go after the Watatsumi to get Yamamoto," the baby hitman repeated looking up at the Storm Guardian.

"Why?"

"If I let you go, then you will rashly act and get yourself and Yamamoto killed." The Sun Arcobaleno said ending the conversation. Pissed off, canon Hayato walked out of the room feeling the need to blow up something. He headed to his room instead, hoping that his frustrations would go away on its own.

"Hey Gokudera-kun!"

"Shit," the silverette cursed not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. Turning around he saw that his Juudaime was walking towards him. Plastering a smile on his face, he tried to look happy for his boss, "Hey Juudaime!"

"What did Reborn talk to you about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Juudaime! It's not that important," the pianist lied trying to sound happy and chipper than what he was feeling at the moment.

"It was about Yamamoto wasn't it?" Tsuna said hitting the nail on the head.

"Y-Yeah. . ."

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine. He's been in worse situations before."

"Yeah, he'll be alright," Gokudera said trying to convince himself of his words. The Decimo was about to say something else but the silverette spoke first. "I really just want to be alone right now. No offense Juudaime."

"None taken Gokudera-kun, well ja-ne," the brunette said before he let his Storm Guardian walk off to where he was heading before they talked.

Sitting down on his bed, Gokudera sighed trying to relax from all the shit that had happened. However, one really can't calm down when your lover is being held hostage with a dangerous Mafia Famiglia. After a few minutes of restlessness, he gave up trying to calm down.

"Fuck them."

xXxXx

AU!Hayato was in the Yamamoto's room trying to stand. His world's Kyoko said that he should be able to walk now. His legs were sore from not being all day, but he was able to stand without too much pain.

"You're not going to collapse again are you?" AU!Yamamoto asked supporting his boyfriend. "Cause it will be a pain in the ass if you do."

"I'll be fine," the silverette answered taking one wobbly step forward. "See?" To prove his point some more he took another step a little too fast. Losing his footing he slipped a bit. Though with Yamamoto being there, he was able to regain balance.

"See?" the swordsman repeated with annoyance, "Be careful."

"I'm fine, I just slipped a little. You don't need to be so worked up."

"But I-"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be so protective of me Takeshi-kun," Hayato interrupted with a small pout. The tall Japanese was about say something but the Italian quieted him with a kiss. "I can handle myself," he mumbled breaking the kiss before locking lips with Takeshi once again. After a few moments he let his tongue move and try to enter his boyfriend's mouth.

Surprised and shocked that Gokudera was being so forward, Yamamoto stumbled backwards and onto his bed. Taking his chance, Hayato decided to try and take control of the situation. Running his hands through Yamamoto's raven hair he started to explore his mouth. Their salvia started to mingle as the room suddenly got several degrees hotter really fast.

"A-ahh!" Gokudera moaned as his badass boyfriend started kiss back. The tables started to turn as Takeshi took over. He flopped their positions so that he was on top, one hand by the bomber's head and the other exploring his boyfriend's body. The smaller teen's moans started to become louder and more often. "Taatashii!"

"Yeah?" He simply asked stopping his kissing to look at Gokudera's face. His emerald eyes were clouded with passion as his lips were cheery red from their kissing.

"More. . . pleeease!" Hayato begged looking innocent and cute. Raising one hand, he cupped the Rain Gaurdian's face bringing them together. Together they attempted to strip themselves and the other. Leaving love bites and kisses wherever they pleased. Now here they were, half naked with their clothes half way off. Inexperience, and unsure of what to do, they simply enjoyed the raw pleasure of feeling the other's skin.

"Gaa-ah!" AU!Yamamoto grunted as he felt his erection rubbed by AU!Gokudera's knee in a good way. Enjoying the reaction that he got, the pianist started to rub it again but harder and faster, friction and head started to grow as his boxer fabric started to get hotter. Fed up that he was once again losing his control, the swordsman moved his hand into the Storm Guardian's pants grabbing a hold of his cock.

"Ta-Taaakeshiiiii-aaaaaahh!"

"Guyaa-aahh! Did not need to see that!" AU!Tsuna said quickly closing the door to the Rain Guardians' room trying to get that image of his two Guardians out of his head. Though even though it was just a glimpse, the was slight burned in his brain.

"Ju-juudaime?" Hayato asked blushing that his boss saw that.

"Damn. . ." Takeshi cursed disappointed that his fun was over. Sighing he got up and rearranged his clothes so he looked presentable. "What's wrong with you?" he asked seeing the silverette laying on the bed in the with his hands over his eyes and legs close to his chest.

"I can't believe that just happened? Letting Juudaime see me like that! So embarrassing!"

"Hnn. . . I'm sure everything's fine," the Rain Guardian said opening the door to see his boss, he made sure that he was standing in the way of the brunette so he couldn't see his boyfriend. "Hey Tsuna."

"Hello. . . Were you two?" the Vongola Decimo asked dragging out the 'o' in two.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. What did you came to say?" the swordsman said annoyed and slightly intimidating.

"Ah, right. Gokudera-kun is missing."

"What? Where is he?" the other Storm Guardian said peeking from under Yamamoto's arm, finally looking presentable.

"No idea. Tsuna was the last to see him, and that was an hour or so ago."

"We have to go find him! He's going to do something stupid!"

"That's why I came to get you guys, but. . . you know," Tsuna said trailing off.

"Okay, we were about to fuck, does it really matter? Don't we have to save that other fag?" takeshi said getting irritated at the two shorter teens.

"Yeah," both said heading out to find canon Gokudera.

xXxXx

Gokudera Hayato was walking down the roads of Namimori trying to see if he could find the Watatsumi Base. And that was pretty much a wild goose chase mainly because he had no idea where to go. All he had was that one picture of the room when Yukari gave her announcement yesterday. From the looks of it, it was probably a hotel or apartments. But which exactly was going to be a pain in the ass to find.

"Damnit," the Storm Guardian spat crushing his cigarette. After walking around for twenty minutes he had gotten nowhere.

"Oi! There you are fag!"

"Shit." He knew that voice and nickname anywhere. "What do you want?" He demanded turning around to see Takashi's and his alternate.

"Trying to find you! Everyone is looking for you," the sister-less Hayato said panting and leaning on his world's Rain Gaurdian for support.

"Well look no longer, now you can go back now."

"And where do you think you're going?" Yamamoto asked putting a hand on canon Gokudera's shoulder.

"Where do you think? I got to help Takeshi, so let go!" he answer jerking away from the touch. "Don't try and stop me!"

"You idiot fag. . ." the Rain Guardian scoffed. "If you're going do something stupid then I might as well be there to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"Huh?"

"Same here! We'll help you!" the alternate Storm Guardian said smiling. "We have to make sure 8059 stays alive!"

"8059?" the other two males repeated with question.

"Ahah pretend I didn't say anything, m'kay?" the Italian said blushing about his embarrassing title for his and his boyfriend relationship.

"Whatever, anyways I think I can sense where Yamamoto is," the Japanese said getting back on topic.

"You can?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up bastard!" canon Hayato yelled wanting to save Takeshi.

"Cool it fag, just follow me," the swordsman said jogging off down the road to with the two Storm Gaurdians following him.

After a few minutes of running, the group were in front of a small Inn. So this was it, the place where the Watatsumi were staying, and were Takeshi was being held. It wasn't that scary as one might expect, but it was still a dangerous place. Starring up at the Japanese themed inn Gokudera took a deep breath as he equipped himself with his weapons.

"You better be alive yakyuubaka," he mutter as he blasted open the gate of the inn. His red Storm Flame going clean through. Though the smoke he dramatically walked through the hole.

"Was that necessary?" AU!Hayato asked coughing and following his alternate.

The bomber's words were ignored because as the smoke cleared showed Junko's zombies already out ready to stop the intruders. The three teens sighed as the prepared to fight one of the obstacles that was in between them, and the Rain Guardian who's condition was unknown.

xXxXx

Sensing intruders in her base, she looked over to the room where Kondo was, and then to where the Vongola Rain Guardian was. Griping her necklace that now had her Sky Ring, Kondo's Cloud Ring, the Lambos' Lightning Rings, and now Yamamoto Takeshi's Rain Ring she faintly smiled. Everything was falling into place.

"Let the game begin."

**Aly: Just thought that you might wanna know that I made a few references to something that took place in the manga lately. With Yama being in a life or death situation, I really hope that he get's better and is back to normal soon, otherwise I'll be heartbroken and Goku shall cry!**

**(Goku: I would not! Yama: Aww that's so cold Hayachan! XD Goku: Die! D:*)**

**Well anyways I know that this chapter is short. And it was delayed but I have other stuff to do outside of fanfic. Like moving across the US, sucks. . . Oh well I still have stuff to do, unpacking is a pain. I hope I can update soon, like within the next few weeks. Things are getting intense! Well that's it for now! Love all of you! Bye-Bye!**


	15. Control

Like the battle against the living dead yesterday, the three teens were overwhelmed by the zombies. It wasn't that they were all that strong, but there were so damn many of them. Their numbers seemed to be endless, and that didn't help the trio's progress to canon Takeshi.

"Get outta my fucking way!" the temperamental Storm Guardian yelled blasting a path for him with his ultimate attack. Knowing that he'd only have a few seconds, if that, to make it through to the building. Gokudera charged forward with his shields around him for protections, though that didn't really help when an unknown force pushed him back. Through squinted eyes he could see several members of the Watatsumi standing at the entrance of the building, the oldest looking on moved his hand back to his side.

"Are you okay?" AU!Gokudera asked helping his alternate stand up.

"Shit, this isn't good," Yamamoto cursed seeing the situation that they were in. Three against five of the Watatsumi and a bunch of the living dead, yeah, they were as good as dead.

"We give you the chance to live, and you waste it by coming here?" Iida asked as his tattoos started to move across his body and his scythe appeared in his hands, "Fools."

"Have you ever notice that you talk a lot?" Ichinose pointed out, annoyed at his teammate. "Don't you dare hit me Suguru," he warned turning to the samurai.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Suguru said looking away as the blond was kicked in the head by Junko.

"Haahaa sucker!" the girl giggled.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"My goodness acting like children at a time like this, how shameful," the illusionist tisked.

"Oh bite me pretty boy!"

"Hey I take offence to that!"

"How could you be so mean to Iida-senpai poop head?"

"Will you stop hitting me Suguru?"

"I will once you straighten up."

"You guys know that they're not there anymore," Kiuchi said pointing to the spot where the three teens were.

"Where are they then?" the other four asked deciding that their bickering was over for now.

I think around the back. . ."

"Then why the hell are we still standing here?" Ichinose asked getting frustrated about the situation. The Sun Watatsumi Guardian surged his shoulders as everyone (including the zombies) mad a mad dash for where the intruders could be. Once they were gone Kiuchi started for the back too, though at a more lax pace than all his young cohorts. Not five paces from his original spot did he find new unwanted guest. Though he wasn't really in the mood to kill someone, so he gave a small wave and a "Hello Vongola," before he walked off to make sure his fellow villans didn't kill each other (or more precisely kill Ichinose).

xXxXx

"What the heck is going on here?" canon Tsuna asked as he well built Watatsumi walked off after giving them a wave. Shouldn't he be trying to keep him out and getting their rings?

"Who cares! Let's just get the guys and get out of here!" AU!Kyoko said making gestures with her hands to emphasize her point.

"Shouldn't we have some sort of plan before we go deeper?" AU!Tsuna asked keeping an eye out for anything that might be a danger.

"I'm sure everyone else is heading over here," the other Vongola Decimo said knowing that the smoke from the explosion would attract his teammates.

"When do we ever have a plan? And they're taking too long, I'm going in!" the female said going into the courtyard of the inn. The two Tsuna quickly followed. The three teens moved fast, and keep an eye out for their friends and enemies.

xXxXx

Following AU!Yamamoto's lead, the three guardians made their way though the maze of hallways. There didn't seem to be any signs of danger or traps, but they couldn't be took careful. They ran down the halls turning left and right when the swordsman did. AU!Takeshi was so focused into finding his alternate that he didn't notice the person in front of him until it was too late. With several loud thuds he crashed to the floor, taking the other person down with him.

"Takeshi!" AU!Hayato gasped seeing his boyfriend on the floor.

"Yeah?" two voices answered back trying to untangle themselves from the other.

"Yakyuubaka! You're. . .okay?" Gokudera asked shocked to see his Yamamoto was there completely unharmed, well save for that last fall with his alternate. The silverette let a sigh of relief go before he twisted his lips in an angry pout. "Why the hell did you make us worry like that? Idiot!"

"Hey, calm down at least I've alright, right?" he said smiling a closed lip smile.

"Did they take your sword and ring?" AU!Yamamoto asked seeing that he was lacking those things.

"Hai. . ." Looking over his shoulder he added, "They'll probably notice my escape so let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded and back tracked their way to the front. The Gokuderas were in back following the Rain Guardians, however canon Gokudera was starring at his world's Yamamoto's back intently. Actaully it was more close to a glare, something felt wrong to him, but he didn't know what exactly. Having the Vongola Rain Ring and Shigure Kintoki taken away was expected, but it was something else.

Hayato wasn't able to continue trying to figure out his question because as they were nearing the exist they could hear the sounds of fighting. Stepping up their seed the four made their way out side to see that a battle was indeed was taking place.

"Great," AU!Takeshi sighed drawing his sword, "Nothing's ever easy."

"Yamamoto! You're alright!" canon Tsuna gasp happy to see him fine, though that moment let his guard slip for a second. And that all it took for Ichinose to attack the Decimo, thankfully both Gokuderas were quick to act and shielded him.

"Be careful!" both warned as their Storm Flames glowed in harmony with each other.

"Stay back Takeshi, we'll handle these bastards," the motherless Hayato said loading ammunition into his flame arrow.

"Ah. . ." was his lame response, as he stood back just watching the action take place. None of the Watatsumi attacked him, probably because they already had his ring. Watching the fight he saw that the Vongola was having trouble. It was a six on five (plus a bunch of zombies) battle, and three of them were fighting before they got here. Things were not really looking good for the Vongola.

An evil idea popped into Junko's head, waving her arm she decided to mix things up and hopefully mix things up. "Attack that one!" she ordered pointing to the Takeshi that was standing on the sidelines. Listening to their mistress the living dead went to assault the Japanese. When everyone heard this, they put their efforts into attacking the undead, however even with all their efforts some got through. With his quick reflexes canon Yamamoto was able to dodge all the attacks and ran away to the gateway of the inn.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled, not stopping his running.

While the Vongola were busy fighting the zombies, the Watatsumi took this chance to gang up on them. Using all of Suguru's mental capability, he slowed down time for all six Vongola Famiglia members as much as he could. He was barely able to hold the Mist Gaurdians for ten seconds and now six for at least a minute? It just wasn't happening, and so the samurai's brain shut down on itself making him collapse.

"Suguru!" Ichinose was the first to take notice of the swordsman's fall. Dropping his knives he ran over to the samurai to take him out of the battle zone.

"Hey! Focus on the Vongola!" Junko snapped as her undead army was reduced to nothing. This wasn't good, she had little to no physical strength compared to one of these guys. "Damnit looks like I'm out."

"Iida-san, do you think we should continue or let these kids go?" Kiuchi asked his teammate as he fired another spiritual bullet.

"As much as I like to think we could kill these guys, I wouldn't take my chances. Especially since we're dealing with the Vongola Decimo." The Watatsumi Mist Gaurdain said taking a swipe at Kyoko, only to have it dodge and a fist come at him.

"Okay, it's settled then," the eldest Watatsumi member sighed as his body went into a lax stance. "Get out of here Vongola, before we change our mind."

"Huh?" all the heroes said in confusion as the fighting stopped.

"Let's call this a . . . atonement for stealing the Vongola Rain Gaurdain, ne?" Iida said smiling as his tattoos returned to his body and his scythe disappeared. "Now please leave before something bad happens again."

"Ah, um sure?" canon Tsuna said confused at the sudden turn of events. "Let's go guys."

Everyone retreaded from the area, keeping an eye over their shoulder to make sure that they didn't do anything funny. And they didn't, they kept to their word and let them flee. Canon Yamamoto was waiting for them just outside the broken gate with a gentle smile.

"You guys are safe!" the rescued Rain Gaurdain said happily as he went over to the Tsunas and place an arm around each of them.

"Yeah, we are. How are you?" AU!Tsuna asked looking at the alternate to his Rain Gaurdain.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me."

"Well I say let's get back to base, I'm fucking tired of hanging around you losers." AU!Yamamoto said putting a hand around his boyfriend's waste. This action caused Hayato to blush and squirm a little as he suddenly remember what happened before they went off to rescue the kidnapped Yamamoto.

AU!Tsuna was thinking the same thing that his Storm Guardian was thinking as that horrible mental image came rearing its head back up. "Let's get going then," he said with a slight shutter. All the while, everyone else was unaware of what was the real meaning of AU!Yamamoto Takeshi's last sentence.

"I suppose you're going to 'help me walk' when we get back?" AU!Gokudera asked with a pink complexion.

A smirk on the badass Japanese's face only made his stomach twist knowing the answer already. Lowing his head, Takeshi whispered something so only the silverette would be able to hear, "If things go as plan you won't be able to walk."

Pink quickly turned to red as Hayato suddenly felt like laying down and just take a nap. While he was embarrassed at how easily his boyfriend could talk about the s-word, he found it quite attractive too. Closing his eyes, the Italian snuggled closer to his Takeshi not wanting his peaceful moment to end, but at the same time eager for whatever he had planned for him.

xXxXx

Well things for the AU couple wasn't able to go as plan, and they were interrupted. At least it didn't happen when they were nude, besides that, there was nothing good about the situation. And I mean, _nothing_.

"What the hell are you doing?" AU!Yamamoto yelled at his alternate who was holing his sword.

"Quite!" the usually friendly Japanese hissed pointing the AU!Shigure Kintoki at them.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun?" AU!Gokudera asked gripping on to his Takeshi in fear.

"Hand over your rings, before I kill you," he colder ordered.

"Like hell I will!" the other Takeshi spat tackeling his alternate. They wrested on the floor looking like a pair of fighting twin brothers. "Get the others!"

"H-hai!" the Italian stuttered getting off the bed and out the door to find the others. Thankfully a hand full of the guardians were outside of the Sawada's Residence so it made his job easier.

"Guys! Ya-Yamamoto. . . attacked. . . hurry. . ." he panted trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" AU!Tsuna asked rushing over to his friend's side.

"Just follow me!" the silverette yelled running back to the room where the Rain Gaurdians were hopefully at. Everyone followed the bomber without question. They were got to the house that had the fighting Yamamotos in it just in time because AU!Takeshi was falling out of a window when help arrived.

"Nuts, Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo!" both Tsunas chanted as the Sky Loin came out as a cape. Working together the two Tsunas held out their capes to catch the falling Rain Guardian. When he was safely on the ground they looked up to see the other Yamamoto standing in the window frame.

"He took my ring," the swordsman grunted wiping some blood from his lip.

"Hello Vongola," he greeted as he jumped out and gracefully and slowly landed on the ground. "I'm glad that most of you are here, it makes my job much easier." His voice was deadly flat, and he had an aura of murderous intent surrounding him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Takeshi?" canon Gokudera demanded stepping forward.

"Nothing," he answered as his sword lit up with his Rain Flames, "I just need all of the Vongola Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers."

When the group heard this, they knew who they were speaking to, it wasn't Yamamoto Takeshi, their friend. It was;

"Yukari!"

A sweet smile laced with poison came upon his face. "As they say, bingo!"

"Give Takeshi back now bitch!" the temperamental Hayato spat pissed off at the girl who was controlling his boyfriend.

"Sorry, no can do."

"What are we going to do? That's Yamamoto's body, but. . ." Ryohei trailed off.

Reborn jumped onto the boxer's shoulder and spoke, "You must immobilize him, and if you can't do that. . . well we're force to make sacrifices sometimes."

"Enough talk," Yamamoto/Yukari said moving in for an attack. In a blink of an eye he was able to knock both Decimos off their feet, and grab a hold of their rings.

"Juudaime!" both Gokudera yelled seeing their boss so easily knocked out.

"Are you going to make me to the same thing to you?" Yamamoto/Yukari asked as she put the rings on Yamamoto's fingers.

"Stop it Takeshi! You're being too soft to let this bitch control you!" canon Hayato shouted hoping that his Takeshi could hear him somewhere.

"It's pointless, I'm in control," Yukari scoffed readjusting her grip on the sword. To prove her point, she then went to slice the silverette where he stood.

Closing his eyes, canon Gokudera braced himself for the impact of the sword but opened them when he heard strange sounds from Yamamoto/Yukari.

"Wha. . . Why can't I move?" Yukari questioned as she held the sword millimeters above Gokudera's head.

"Heh. . . even though you control his mind, his body still remembers," Reborn spoke amused at how things were turning against the Watatsumi Boss.

"Tch, well despite this small set back," once again Yukari made the Rain Guardian move so fast he cut down a handful of the people present, "I can still get what I need."

"Cut it out yakyuubaka!" Hayato yelled charging at his boyfriend.

"Get away from me you pest!" Yukari hissed pointing her sword straight at the siverette. While Takeshi's body couldn't attack Gokudera, that didn't mean that Gokudera couldn't "accendently" skewer himself on a sword that just "happened" to be pointing at him that also "happened" to be in Takeshi's hands. "Go die!" When those words were said she had the sword aimed just right so it would hit the Storm Gaurdian when he made contact.

"Ha-Hayato!" Takeshi gasped waking up from his trace to see his Hayato on the wrong end of the sword in his hands.

"No! Stop you're under my control!" Yukari spoke trying to regain control of the body.

"Arg. . ." Yamamoto's momentary control was starting to slip as the world started to black out.

"Yeah, that's right, be a good little puppet."

"Ta. . . ashi. . ." Gokudera grunted out weakly raising one hand and stretching up to whisper something. He breathed out a few words before he was unable to hold himself up and keep consciousness.

"Hayato!" the swordsman said once again completely in control this time. Removing the blade he cradled the limp body close to him as he repeated his lover's name over and over again. Though never once did he get a response back.

xXxXx

"Damnit," Yukari hissed opening her eyes as her control over Yamamoto Takeshi was lost. That brat had a strong will that she wasn't able to break, and she didn't even get one ring that he was able to get. Well at least she knew where their base was, now she could attack them whenever it was most convenient to her.

"Well I guess it's time to deal with other matters. . ." she said get up and heading to the area where her five remaining guardians would be. She had a bone to pick with one of them.

All eyes were on her as she entered the room. No one dared move in fear of her. And they should be afraid of her, she turned her icy gaze at her Lightning Guardian, Junko. A hauntingly sweet smile came across her face. "Junko dear, I thought I told you not to attack that swordsman when he wakes up."

A nervous smile was plastered on the girl's face as she replied, "You did, but I thought- if I could have. . ."

"If you had attacked him, my plans would have been ruined," the Watatsumi Boss said releasing her energy, sending Junko flying to the wall and then to the ground where gravity seemed to be against her as she made a crater in the floor. "I'm quite tolerant of everything that goes on here, but to disobey a direct order is unforgivable, even for me."

"I'm sorry Yukari-sama!" the lavender haired girl chocked out panicking for her life. "I promise I won't do it again!"

"Oh I know you won't. Because you're going to die my dear friend," the cruel female sweetly said before she let all of her mental power go, crushing her Lightning Guardian.

"GE-Ahhhhhh!"

Once the deed was done, she walked over and took the Lightning Mare Ring before she turned back to what was left of her family. "Carry on boys," she said before she glided out of the room, leaving the forgotten body to roit. No one said a thing, communicating with their eyes they all knew what was happening.

Yukari had lost it, and if they didn't do something soon, she would get back to the real world alone. Free to do as she pleased.

* * *

**Aly: Another chapter done, I don't know why but I'm not quite satisfied with it. Though I don't know what it's missing. . . Oh well Yukari has gone insane, think that last part says it all. Poor Yama, it wasn't his fault but he's going to think it is. And before I forget, I started a new 8059 fic! You may, or may not have heard of it yet, "Monochrome Life" it's something a little different for me and I hope I don't fail at it. Ah. . . I don't have anything to say. Have no idea when I'll update but it will be soon. . . I hope. I'm really excited for it; I'm planning on a very special treat for you readers in the next chapter. Expect a lot of 8059 goodness and fluff. And with that all I have to say is thanks for reading and buh-bye!~ ^_^**


	16. Uncertainty

It was like déjà vu, standing around in the same hallway, waiting for someone in the infirmary to wake up, a dark mood surrounding another who was waiting for that person to wake up. However, instead of the timid soft Gokudera in coma it was the fiery proud Gokudera, and it was the friendly Yamamoto who was plague with guilt. How could he let something like that happen to him? Why couldn't he take control just a little earlier? What the hell was wrong with him?

These questions of doubt and fear had filled the baseball star's mind all night as he paced up and down the hall. Without sleeping the whole night he felt his sanity slipping because he didn't know how his lover was doing, and knew that there was nothing he could do. In face it was better for him to just stay out of this, what if Yukari took over again? And it would be a repeat of this evening and everything would be lost. This defiantly wasn't good for him, he needed some fresh air.

Watching his alternate, AU!Yamamoto decided to follow him. He had a feeling that he would need to beat some sense into him. The morning air was chilly but that didn't seem to bother canon Yamamoto at all. But then again pacing around could keep you warm if your "pacing" was at the speed of running. After a good three seconds of seeing his alternate try to release his stress, AU!Takeshi decided to grab his other's attention.

"Having fun?" the badass version of Yamamoto asked getting the other to stop. "Oh don't stop on my account, keep running around like a dog after his tail if you want."

"What do you want?" canon Takeshi asked in a tired tone, not wanting to deal with anyone, not even himself.

"Just to talk, you know be all buddy-buddy and work on our 'harmonizing' shit."

"I'm not really in the mood. . ."

"All the more reason why you should tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"No thanks. . ." the once possessed Yamamoto sighed walking back towards the school. AU!Yamamoto counted in his head to three just waiting for his other self to turn around and spill his guts and start to tear up like the fag he was.

_One. . ._

_Two. . ._

_Th-_

"I just. . ." the baseball star started unsure of how to get his feelings out. "All of this is my fault, if I hadn't let my guard down then all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Idiot," the fatherless swordsman hissed.

"Hayato would had probably said the same thing. . ."

The badass one out of the duo rolled his eyes in disbelief. "He's not dead, sure he lost a lot of blood, and you did hit some of his organs. But he'll be perfectly fine over time!"

"How do you know that?" the other Rain Gaurdian demanded glaring at his alternate.

"Well, believe it or not, I was in your exact same place not too long ago, two days ago in face. And if my Hayato was able to live after what was done to him, then I sure as hell know that this is nothing to your fag."

"Just shut up and leave me alone please," Takeshi asked shaking his head, tired of hearing his other's snide remarks. Turning his back on his other was a mistake, because it surprised him when he was jerked around to face his alternate straight in the face, eye to eye. AU!Takeshi's hand was grabbing the other's color of his shirt, and his face looked like he was pissed off.

"Hey, listen up fag, you and your fag didn't let me turn my back on Hayato. And now I'm going to make you man up and be there with him to hold his hand or whatever you fags do."

The two stood there for a while, bother glaring at each other. If there wasn't a time they didn't look alike, then that time was unquestionably now. Amber orbs stared at a face that was like to theirs, as tension built up. It was certainly the calm before the storm, all there was to wonder was when it would be released, and who would get the first punch.

"Am I disturbing anything?" a shy voice asked, breaking the focus of the two Rain Guardians.

"No you're not Gokudera," canon Takeshi said smiling a fake smile while flicking his alternate's hand away from him. "What's up?"

"Well. . . um the other Gokudera has gotten up," AU!Gokudera said smiling nervously as the sense of the tension between the two Takeshis.

"Told you he was alright, now let's get in there and say hello to the fag," AU!Yamamoto said walking over to his boyfriend. When he notice his alternate wasn't coming he turned around and asked, "What? You're not coming?"

"No, I need to be alone for a while," the baseball star sighed hoping that he would be left alone finally.

AU!Takeshi's eye twitched as he smiled and walked over to his alternate. "Fine. . ." Using the reflexes he was gifted with, he gave a quick right hook punch at his other's face.

"Takeshi! Why did you do that?" Hayato asked rushing over to the two to make sure nothing else happened.

"While you're out here why don't you grow some balls and get over yourself," the badass teenager spat before walking away for good. "Come on Hayato."

"Ah. . . I apologize for Takeshi, are you okay?" the Storm Gaurdian asked worried for the injured male.

"Yeah I am. . . Say hi to Hayato for me, will ya?" the Rain Guardian said rubbing his sore cheek.

"I will, bye Yamamoto-kun!" the silverette said heading back over to where his boyfriend was. A sympathetic smile was on his face as he looked back to see canon Yamamoto sulking in the morning light. Knowing he would have to let Yamamoto deal with his own issues, he entangled his fingers with his Takeshi's as they headed to canon Gokudera's room. "I wish we could help them."

"I wish we could too, but what can we do?"

"I know. . ." a playful smirk came across the pianist's face as he snuggled his head in the Rain Guardian's shoulder. "Aww you do care about them! You're really a big softie aren't you? Do you cry during movies too?"

"What the hell? I'm not, and no, I do not!"

"Heehee, someone's in denial!"

"And someone's going to get hurt if they don't shut their trap."

Batting his emerald eyes Hayato asked, "And what if that someone doesn't?" The shorter of the two gave out a small high pitched yelped at he felt his butt pinched.

"That, and maybe a little more," Takeshi whispered seductively causing the other to blush deeply. Oh how he loved toying with his little Hayato.

xXxXx

It's been ten minutes since Gokudera Hayato woke up and he been visited by pretty much everybody except the one person who he really wanted to see. Of course it wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with his Juudaime, but he had a feeling that he needed to talk to his boyfriend alone. But. . . he stared at all of the Vongola crowded into the nurse office, it looked like he wouldn't be able to have any privacy.

"Do you need anything Gokudera?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Here eat this, it will get you back to top condition EXTREMELY fast."

"I don't know why we're here for this weak herbivore. . ."

"Ah. . . I-I'm glad that you're better Gokudera-kun."

"Kufufu. . . so the Smoking Bomb still lives. . ."

"What did I say about acting rashly?"

"Ne-ne watch this Stupidera!"

"Your wound is minor, but it will probably scar."

"You don't have time to lay here in bed, kora!"

"Haru is now really the time for your clothes?"

"I need some last minute adjusting, it's not like it'll kill the stupid guy."

"Someone help me. . ." the bed ridden Storm Guardian mumbled not liking being the center of attention of the huge crowed. And even though they were there for him, with all the chaos he didn't even need to be there actually. Closing his eyes he leaned back on the head board waiting for this to past. When the door of the small room opened he took a peek over to see his alternate and the bastard version of his Takeshi.

"Hey Gokudera-kun!" the other silverette greeted smiling trying to find a place to stand.

"Wow, looks like you're the life of the party here fag," AU!Yamamoto sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, I'm having the time of my life here," canon Hayato sighed closing his eyes once again.

Yamamoto stood there for a few moments, hearing the noise from everybody and the chaos they were causing. They weren't even talking to him, and it was starting to piss him off. So deciding to do something nice for the temperamental fag he yelled, "What the fuck are you all doing here? Get out of here you fucking freaks of nature!"

That got everyone quite, and AU!Gokudera was standing there with an awkward laugh bowing to apologize for his boyfriend.

"I said move it! Get out of here before I mess up all of your faces!" Takeshi barked glaring at everyone there. Well that got everyone moving out of the room. "Dinos, I'm going to need your help. Walk with me," he ordered taking the two blonds with him to wherever they were heading. Looking back he smile a goofy smile, and added, "Be back soon Hayato!"

Now it was just the two Gokuderas there in awe of just what happened. Breaking the silcence canon Gokudera spoke first.

"You sure know how to pick them, don't you?"

"Ahaha. . . I guess I do, but. . . I love him," the more softer Hayato confessed blushing.

"Heh. . . well tell him that I said thank you for getting those guys out of there."

"Will do!" The door slid open as the two Dinos had a struggling canon Takeshi in their arms.

"You know this would easier if you stopped moving around so much Yamamoto," canon Dino grumbled trying to avoid being hit.

"I swear you're more squirmy than Hibari-kun," the other whined tightening his grip on the Rain Gaurdian.

"Get in there!" AU!Yamamoto hissed kicking the other swordsman in the back sending him flying into the room. "Come one Hayato, lets give them some space."

"H-Hai!" the said teen answered walking out of the room. When he left the door was quickly slid such, and a metal click was hear. Now Yamamoto and Gokudera were locked inside with each other. Normally this would be a good thing, but right now, it was nothing but awkwardness.

"Ah. . .are you alright Hayato?" Yamamoto lamely started scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. . . are you?"

"Huh? Um yeah I'm fine."

Irritated by that response Hayato became officially pissed off. "Then why the hell were you avoiding me? What did I do wrong this time?"

"It wasn't you-"

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on then? I don't know what you're thinking if you don't. . ." the silverette trailed off trying to wish away the tears that were burning his eyes.

"What if I'm taken control of again? What if I can't come back? What if-"

"Is that your excuse? If so, then that's a shit load of bullshit yakyuubaka!" Gokudera interrupted furious with his lover, "How much of an idiot can you be? I don't care about the 'what if's.' I mean, what if we die tomorrow, or what if we do manage of get out of his hell hole."

"Hayato. . . I'm sorry," Takeshi admitted ashamed of his words and actions. He was being an idiot, but a part of him couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt and fear.

"If you're really sorry then you would over come here," Hayato said in a softer tone. "Please. . ."

Yamamoto could never say no to Hayato, walking over to the bed ridden teen he sat next to him. Though he didn't look at him, he felt far too ashamed to do that. He would hate to admit it, but the scary thought of leaving Gokudera to protect him and the rest of their Famiglia crossed his mind. And the worse part of that was, he sorta kinda agreed with that idea. It seemed like the bomb technician sensed the other's feelings, because he grabbed a hold of the raven haire man's hand. Griping it like it was his saving grace.

"Is something wrong Hayato?" Takeshi asked worried that he might be experiencing pain. "Should I get the others?"

Ignoring the other's questions, the Italian made the first move and kissed the confused Rain Guardian. "I have no idea what drugs they've been giving me, so I may do some crazy things I wouldn't normally do," he warned before kissing him again, and again making sure that the Japanese couldn't escape.

"Ha-Hayato. . ." he moaned as he felt the said teen's tongue draw patterns on his neck. "Don't. . ."

"I'm not going to let go of you," Hayato mumbled nipping at the flesh that he was given, sending vibrations throughout Takeshi's body. "So either work with me, or submit."

"Un-nmm. . ." the taller teen sighed giving up on getting out of the situation. His long boney fingers moved across the other's body, touching his back and going up and down his spine. Gokudera couldn't surprises a moan as his mouth parted from the delicious color bone he was sucking on, a think thread of saliva contend the two body parts. Looking up through his bangs he saw the face of the man who could only give him this sort of pleasure by only a few touches.

"Takeshi. . ." He whispered as he entangling his fingers in the spiky hair, climbing up on the sitting teen, straddling him. "I w-want it."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, baka," he said looking into the amber jewels that would make his heart stop, just like now.

"Are you sure?" the Japanese asked, getting what the other was talking about. A blushing Gokudera nodded his head letting the other know it was okay. Takeshi smiled a little before he stripped lover of his shirt. Holding him by his butt, he set the smaller one of the two down on the bed just starring at him. When his eye trailed down to where the sword stabbed him he looked away, memories of what he did suddenly came into mind, ruining his mood.

"Don't look away," ordered Hayato cupping Yamamoto's face. "I don't want you to look at me like that, because of _that_."

Closing his eyes he found the resolve to look at the ugly scar that didn't belong on the perfect pale skin. "I won't," he cooed kissing Gokudera, and moved down, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere he could. "I promise I will never look away from you." Takeshi kissed the wound that was only stitched up, and would probably leave a scar. A reminder for him to show that he could hurt Hayato with ease, and that scared him. He didn't want the reasonability but he couldn't leave the other who he needed to live. Using his tongue he made a wet path up and down the cut, it was soft and probably sensitive to any touch right now.

"Ah-ha," Hayato gasped as the feelings he was getting from getting his wound lick went straight towards his crotch. "Hurry up!"

The swordsman gave out a small light chuckled as he moved up towards the Italian's left nipple. "What's the rush?" he began to lick, nip, and bit the hardening nub while he could hear Gokudera's heartbeat grow faster and faster. Wanting to make that heart beat even faster he moved to the other, giving the same treatment, if not more. While his mouth was working on the nipple, his hands were working on undoing the pants that were in the way of what he wanted. And that required him to touch the clothed cock that was begging for attention.

"Nmm. . ." the silverette moaned as he felt his body start to sweat. Wanting to give Yamamoto the same pleasure he was getting, he brought the Rain Guardian's head up so he could gain access to his mouth. Their tongues intertwined as heated moans and pants were the only noises in the room as Takeshi's shirt was taken off and discarded forgotten. The nimble fingers of the pianist then moved around and found themselves in Yamamoto's naughty area.

"Hyee!" Takeshi gasped feeling his balls played with, his own hands pressed down on Gokudera's hips for support. "Eager are we?"

"Che. . ." the other teen scoffed, too embarrassed to answer that question.

Smirking, Yamamoto moved down, pulling down the pants of his lover so they pooled at his knees as he began sucking on the cloth that was above the penis. The friction of the cloth, and having the hot mouth over his manhood only made the tent in the boxers grow. Hayato just wanted his lover to hurry up and stop with his little games. He might even begged if he didn't get fucked soon.

"Fucking tease."

"Haha, fine then," Takeshi laughed as he flipped the silverette over pulling down the wet boxers to join the pants that were now at his feet.

"Wha-" That was when he felt something hot, warm, and wet around hit hole. Yamamoto's tongue was fucking him, giving him all kinds of crazy feelings. The idea of having his lover put his mouth in such a dirty place didn't even come across his head because the feeling was just so damn good. "Aa-ahh Takeshi!"

Hearing such lewd sounds from his lover only encouraged him to do more. Adding a few of his fingers he stretched the tight hole that would soon home his aching manhood. Gokudera was now trembling and felt his orgasm nearing, though he would need more for that release to come. And the stupid Japanese was going painfully slow.

"Just put it in!"

Laughing at how needy his lover was, Takeshi finally freed his own penis. Taking a sharp breath as the air touched his scorching member. Gokudera rolled around so now he was facing the man who was about to take him and his virginity. Both were unease and excited for the moment, the moment where they would become one. Hooking Hayato's legs over his shoulders, Takeshi positioned himself at the entrance. Looking at each other the closed in for a kiss as the Rain Guardian thrust in, so that he all the way in. Whether it was all the foreplay, or the fact that he wanted this moment to happen so badly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought. Moving his hips, Gokudera beckoned Yamamoto to move. Together they moved, skin slapping skin as both were sent to heaven and back because of the other.

"Love. . . you Hayato!" Takeshi panted as he moved in and out of the tight ass, hitting his lover's sweet spot.

"Ngh. . . TAKESHI!" Hayato yelled at the top of his lungs at he felt himself pushed over the edge as his cum was released. The walls of Gokudera tighten on his lover's cock, as he gave his last hard thrusts before giving into the pleasure of the orgasms as well. Pulling out his soften penis his own semen started to dribble out of the ass that was just fucked. Unable to hold himself up, he fell down beside Hayato, holding him close, enjoying the afterglow with the one person he would ever wish to share this moment with.

"I love you Takeshi. . ." the Storm Gaurdian mumbled turning around so he was facing the other's bare chest.

"I love you too. . ." the Rain Gaurdian cooed back running his fingers though the long silver hair of the Italian. Everything was right again, and right now nothing else existed besides the one who was next to the other. For now there was no pain, no fighting, no mafia, just two teenagers who were unconditionally and helplessly in love.

xXxXx

Outside Namimori Middle School four adults walked up to the front doors, their train eyes scanning their surrounding for any attacks. Though subtitle, the shadows moved in a way that proved that they were not alone out here this day. A number of eyes watched the four to see if they would do anything that would start a fight. After a few moments of nothing, the doors of the school opened as the two Tsunas gracefully walked out. Already in hyper dying will mode, ready for anything that might happen.

"Hello Vongola Decimos, and the rest of the Vongola Famiglia," Iida spoke looking around to where he knew others were at.

"What's your business here?" both Tsunas inquired in union.

"You'll find out soon enough," Suguru said calmly as he drew his blades. Ichinose and Iida both took out their weapons of choice as well. Everyone tensed as they saw that the Vongola Decimos were at point blank range for an attack. Without a second thought, everyone moved in on the four enemies, with only one goal.

Kill them.

* * *

**Aly: Ahh so glad I got that done with. And with the smutty 8059 scene came my second lemon! I've been teasing you guys for a while now so now here's your reward! I'm so happy, hope I didn't fail at it. ^_^ Ano. . . I think that I just love the AU!8059 because they're so cute and have a great relationship that's fun to write. I'm not sure which one I like better, and I think that's kinda sad. ^^**U **Next chapter is going to be a pain to write so I have no idea when that's going to get out. Gah, I guess that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed and see you next time. Thanks, R&R, and bye-bye! **


	17. Answers

"Everyone stop!" a commanding voice ordered. By the front gate a shadowy figure stood walking towards everyone. The person held a powerful air about them, and without question everyone stopped. All eyes were on the new comer.

"Aria?" Reborn spoke unsure of what was going on. Everyone, save the Watatsumi, gasped or starred at the Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Giving a soft smile she spoke, "Hello everyone."

"Ahem, what are we? Nothing?" Ichinose scoffed not liking the dramatic atmosphere. His rude comment was notice by everyone, especially Suguru. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Nothing," the samurai calmly stated blinking as he whipped off the blood of his sheathed sword.

"I saved your ass yesterday and this is how you're treating me? I swear I'ma going to kill you!" the blond cursed as he was held back by Kiuchi.

"I didn't ask for your help," the swordsman bluntly said stilling out his tongue, angering the dagger user even more.

"Forgive the idiot over there, I'm afraid that he was raised by wolves," Iida said.

"I was not!"

"Eh-heh. . ." canon Tsuna said with a sweat drop, man these people were strange. "Aren't you going to attack us, or something?"

"No, we came here in peace," the tattooed man said smiling. "We were going to drop our weapons and bow and be all dramatic, but with Aria-san's entrance I guess it won't have that kind of effect anymore."

"R-Really now," AU!Tsuna said unsure whether to believe their words or not. It seemed pretty farfetched, but there was a sense of sincerity about them. He felt like they could trust these fours, despite what they've done.

"Come on, let's go inside and clear things up," the Sky Arcobaleno said motioning everyone inside the school.

"Yes, there are a lot that needs to be explained," Reborn said looking at the four Watatsumi members then at the second Sky Arcobaleno.

xXxXx

"Who the hell let them in?" the temperamental Gokudera questioned pointing at the Watatsumi Gaurdians. (He had no idea of what happened because of his and Takeshi's. . . first time.)

"Oi, it's rude to point brat," Ichinose spat glaring at the silverette. The tension between the two was really bad, like a guy meeting his in-laws bad.

"Maa maa, let's be friendly. I'm sure there's a reason for everything," Takeshi said trying to lighten the mood. The two scoffed and turned away, they were just too alike to get along.

"Aria-san is going to explain everything, and she said that we can trust them," Tsuna said getting his Storm Guardian to back down. Everyone then entered a classroom, it was a tight fit, but everyone found a seat. Aria and the Watatsumi Guardians were standing in front, everyone waited for them to talk.

"Well, I guess I should start, though I don't really have much to say," Aria sighed leaning on the desk. "When I got here I was separated from everyone, and Kiuchi actually found me, and told me about the situation."

"He did? But how come. . ." Haru gasp standing up in her seat.

". . . he didn't take your pacifier Aria-san?" the other Haru finished.

"That is a good question," Ichinose said turning to the Sun Mare Guardian. "How come you kept her a secret? You knew about our goal."

The buff man shrugged, "She asked me not to tell, and she gave me food." Everyone looked at Kiuchi strangely, amazed that he was so easily persuaded by the four letter f-word, food, the other three Watatsumi Guardians especially.

"Well that aside, the reason why I brought these guys with me is because they want to stop Yukari now," Aria said getting everyone's attention focused again. "They have agreed that they'll help you guys."

"R-really?" both Tsunas gasp.

"Why?" Reborn questioned glaring at the four males.

They looked at one another, having a conversation without words before Iida sighed and stepped forward. "Because Yukari-chan has lost her heart, and if she manages to escape here, she would be a danger to everyone."

"Believe it or not, we don't want unnecessary bloodshed," Suguru spoke calmly, "enough lives have already been lost."

"Eh? Where's that girl with the pintails?" Ryohei asked realizing that the Lighting Mare Guardian was missing. A look of pain and sadness came across the four Watatsumi's faces, no one dare spoke, and they waited for one of them to answer the question.

"Junko is dead," Ichinose was the one who broke the silence. "Yukari killed her."

"What?" half of the Vongola gasped, surprised that Yukari killed her own subordinate.

"We may not look or act like it, but we do care about each other, we promised each other that we would escape here together as well. However, with Kondo's death, it sent Yukari-chan over the edge and for reasons unknown to us, she killed Junko-chan." Iida said, "Because of that, we want to help you guys in any way we can."

"Is there anything you want to ask us?" Kiuchi asked.

"I trust Aria, and her judgment, but can we really trust you four?" Reborn asked not keeping an eye off of them.

"You should, but we won't force you to," Iida sighed. "We came here because we don't have a chance against Yukari, and neither do you guys alone, but if we work together, we might be able to."

"What, you're not confident enough about your abilities?" canon Gokudera scoffed.

"Yes," the tattooed man answered solemnly. "Have any of you ever wonder where the rest of our family members are? Or where Junko got her army of the undead? Why only seven people are here when the entire Watatsumi Famgilia from all timelines was locked away?"

"What are you getting at?" AU!Yamamoto questioned wanting to get to the point.

"Yukari killed all of them except us," Kiuchi answered. "Her psychic powers are in a class all her own, and could have already completed the 7^3 if she didn't have her own morals."

"But now she's heartless and will kill in cold blood?" All of the Watatsumi members nodded their head.

"Well it looks like we have some new allies Dame-Tsunas," Reborn said smirking. "Listen up, today you can train, rest up, whatever, tomorrow at dawn, we'll face Yukari."

"Hai!" everyone said.

"Then why are you still here?" On that note, everyone headed out of the class room to ready themselves for their final battle against Yukari.

xXxXx

Chrome from the canon world was hiding behind a corner of the school building ease dropping on a conversation between the Hibari and Dino from her world. He didn't like spying like this, but she wanted to see what was going on between them. Her blush that she inherited since birth was glowing, as she watched the two males during their "private" conversation. Even though it wasn't much of a conversation with Hibari getting his butt pinched and Dino trying to kiss the Cloud Guardian while avoiding hits in the face.

_I-I shouldn't be seeing this. . . _the Mist Guardian thought getting to see live yaoi for the first time. _Is this the "yaoi" that mother used to talk about?_

"Ease dropping are we? Kufufu. . . never expected that from you, my cute little Chrome-chan."

"M-Mukuro-sama!" the small one-eyed girl mewed.

"Yes?" canon Mukuro said.

"Ah. . . um. . . What's up. . ?" she lamely said as her blush became even more prominent, if that was possible.

"Kufufu. . . You shouldn't be keeping secretes from me, Chrome-chan."

"Go-gomen."

"It's alright," the taller teen then cupped the smaller's face. "I just want to know more about my Chrome-chan."

"Y-You don't need to say such things Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufu. . . Oh, but I feel like I need to, because I feel like you fear me."

"What? I-I don't fear you!" Chrome said shocked that he would say something like that.

"Then prove it to me." The pineapple hair shaped teen said in a low tone causing the smaller Mist Guardian to feel nervous.

"H-How so?"

"However, you wish."

Biting her lower lip, Chrome figured out a way to prove that she didn't fear her Mukuro. Closing her eyes she leaned forward and up towards Mukuro's face. Her face was blazing hot, as she performed the one act she never thought she would ever be able to do in this life. As soon as her soft pink lips touched the lips of the other Mist Guardian, she quickly moved back. However, she couldn't moved, because she was being held in place by the heterochromia eyed male.

"Kufufu. . . are you two enjoying eating each other's faces?" AU!Mukuro teased causing the Chrome who was just being kissed to push away from her Mukuro.

"That's mean Mukuro-kun," AU!Chrome said looping her arm in her Mukuro's.

"Kufufu. . . What did I do?"

"Nothing, my other self. I'm sure you meant well, kufufu. . . Just like I am when I help you with your mannerism," canon Mukuro said smiling like a devil.

"Oh? Don't you need help since you just got out of the Vindecare?" the male Mist Guardian that just got out of prison's eye twitched before the two entered a starring contest.

AU!Chrome sighed and smiled looking over at her alternate. Both smiled and shook their knowing that they were going be there a while.

xXxXx

The two Vongola Rain Guardians were sitting out on the bleachers of the baseball field just talking. Since canon Yamamoto was able to sort things out with his Gokudera he was back to his old happy go lucky self. And while the other Yamamoto found his personality slightly annoying, he was happy that things were back to normal and everything was fine. There was only one problem.

"How are you going to fight now?" Since the other Shigue Kintoki was still at the Watatsumi Base, there was only one sword for the both of them to share.

"Well I could ask for the Tsunas to get me my old baseball bat," the other one suggested thinking about his first sword that would look like a bat at times.

"But it won't work as well with the box weapons."

"True. . . Man we're stuck then aren't we?" canon Takeshi sighed leaning back on the seats looking up at his alternate who was sitting higher up.

"False," a voice simply answered.

Sitting upright, Yamamoto saw Suguru walk towards the duo. Smiling, he greeted, "Yo Suguru-san!"

"Tch. . ." AU!Yamamoto scoffed.

"So, what was with the whole 'false' thing?"

"I was answering your question. You don't need to worry about your sword problem." The samurai clarified.

"What, you're going to let him borrow one of your swords?" the badass Takeshi rudely asked, getting his shin hit by his alternate. "What?"

"Don't be rude to him. He's not the bad guy!" the other said standing up for their ex-enemy.

Suguru gave out a quick and small smirk finding the scene before him amusing before he spoke again. "If I gave you one of my swords, they would refuse to cut for you, surely you understand this. However, I'm sure it won't be a problem if I gave you this blade instead." With that, he held out a sword that was wrapped in string a cloth. Takeshi took the bundle, and unwrapped it to reveled a shinai that was Shingue Kintoki.

"How did you. . ."

"I figured that you would need it to fight, however I wasn't able to get your ring back. Yukari has those protected, but you can use my ring until then," the longed haired man said taking off his Rain Mare Ring.

"Are you sure? Don't you need that?" the raven haired teen asked hesitantly reaching out for the blue winged item.

"I can still fight without it."

"Thanks," the baseball star said taking the ring. As he put the ring on his finger, a loud crash was heard as an explosion of sorts went off. Loud yelling could be heard from around the corner.

"What did that idiot do this time?" the Watatsumi Rain Guardian asked himself rubbing his temples.

"Let's go check it out!" canon Yamamoto said jumping off his seat to where the noise was coming from.

"Why do I have a feeling that your boyfriend is behind that?" AU!Takeshi mused getting up.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Suguru hissed as an awkward silence came over the three Rain Guardians. "You weren't talking to me, were you?" the samurai asked feeling like a fool already.

"No I wasn't, but now. . . Fuck it, doesn't matter let's forget about it," the swordsman sighed walking towards the explosion sight.

"Ne, you like that blond guy. . . ehh Ichinose-san, right?" the new Rain Mare Holder asked with big innocent amber eyes.

"No comment," was the samurai's simple response before he went red as the teenager laughed his annoying-happy-go-lucky laugh.

xXxXx

"Look what you did blondy!" Gokudera spat coughing trying to wave the smoke away.

"Me? This was your fault you old man!" Ichinose scoffed back.

"Look who's talking, psycho!"

"Oh you're just jealous I can do this!" random objects was sent flying in random directions.

"Shit! Watch were you throw things!"

"Get me outta here!" AU!Gokudera yelled while he was in the fetal position. His cries were unanswered because the other two Storm Guardians were too engrossed in their "friendly debate."

"What's going on here Ichi-tan?" Iida asked.

"What do you want?" Ichinose hissed dropping his flying objects.

"Is it over?" AU!Hayato asked opening his eyes to see if it was safe for him to sand up. Sighing in relief he stood up and dragged himself out of the danger zone, to somewhere where he might not lose his life.

"I was just walking around and then I heard a bang! So I decided to check it out."

"Well you came, you saw, and now you're leaving."

"Aww, don't be like that Ichi-tan!~"

"What kind of nickname is that?" the temperamental Vongola Storm Guardian asked through his laughs.

"The one that this idiot who's about to die came up with," and with that the blond proceeded to attack his auburn haired ally. The tattoo man simply laughed it off, and dodged with ease against the dagger user's attacks

"Why are you trying to kill Iida?" Suguru asked to Ichinose in an annoyed tone.

"Who ruined my Namimori?" a dark, and angry, and evil canon Hibari asked with his tonfas ready.

"He did!" pretty much everyone said in union, however they all were pointing at a different person. This only caused the skylark to become even more pissed off at everyone. Why the hell did he work along with these herbivores?

"Uh-oh. . . Looks like Hibari isn't amused," Dino laughed awkwardly, scooting little by little so he wouldn't be in the cross fire of his boyfriend. "I got to go! Have fun!"

"What the hell happened here!" AU!Hibari shrieked, "L-Look what you guys did! Namimori is-is. . ."

"Destroyed, ruined, a mess, damaged. . . Take your pick," Iida said finding words to finish the sentence.

"You're not helping!" everyone save Iida and the skylards chanted. As this was happening, a purple aura and a murderous vibe came from the two perfects.

Moving their tonfas in a attack stance, both recited their infamous catchphrase that would scare the gods, "I'll bite you to death." And that, lead to the two man army attacking pretty much everyone there, regardless if they were innocent, or if they were their boyfriend, and even if they weren't in the nearby area at the time. . .

"Hahii! What did Haru do?"

"Kufufu, so you think you can take me on?"

"If it's a fight you want then I'll give it to you. Let's fight to the EXTREME!"

"What do you think you're doing, kora!"

"Che, kids theses days. I have better things to do, like counting money."

"Watch it, before I send your ass flying fag."

"H-Hey, it's me! You don't need to hurt your boyfriend!"

"I swear if I wasn't working with you, I'd kill you!"

"Surugu why don't you freeze their time?"

"I would, but I can't really focus at the moment!"

"Damnit! Stupid fucker!"

"I'm trying to cook, so please don't come in here!"

This crazy chaos continued for. . . quite a while. Not sure how long to be honest, but from the looks of it, it wouldn't stop any time soon. Especially since the others started to fight with themselves as well. And all the while, a poor helpless AU!Gokudrea was back in the fetal position waiting for all of this to end or to die. He preferred the former, but if the latter had to happen then so be it.

"Why does this stuff happen to meeeeee?"

xXxXx

"So, can you explain exactly how people from two dimensions came to his void instead of just one?" Verde asked Kiuchi with pen and paper in hand. "Wouldn't it be easier for you goal to have just summon us from one dimensions?"

"Yes, it would have, but Yukari wanted to correct a mistake that she made," the adult said.

"Mistake?" Reborn questioned wanting to hear the back story that lead to their situation.

"Yes, when people move back and forth through time, they enter this space for a brief moment. We often see a that cow kid, Lambo. When the one you call Gokudera was traveling outside of his time, Yukari found the Mare Rings at that time as well, and a power surge was released. That caused his travel of have a glitch of sorts sending him to another dimension parallel to his, and because having two of the same person would cause a disruption in time and space so that world sent that world's Gokudera to the original Gokudera's world to balance out and avoid destruction."

"What?" canon Tsuna gasped not understanding anything that was just said.

"You don't need to understand Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, interrupting Kiuchi who was about to explain himself again. Turning back to the chi user the baby hitman said, "So Yukari summoned the Vongola and Arcobalenos from both dimensions so you guys could escape, as well as putting the Gokudera's in their right worlds."

"Yes, that was our goal," Kiuchi answered honestly.

"Then why were we attacked when we got here? If you just explained things from the start, then everything would be alright and we wouldn't have this mess!" AU!Tsuna spoke ticked off.

"Suguru and Ichinose were sent to explain, however they got an idea to just simply get your rings and get out."

"Then why did you bring the girls here? They didn't need to be apart of this!"

"Another unexpected malfunction."

"And why was Iida there with them?"

"To protect them."

"Stop it with your excuses!" AU!Tsuna barked pissed off. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to change things, but he couldn't help but be angry at the adult. "Dang it. . ."

"Tsuna, go get some air, and let us continue with this conversation," Reborn ordered. Fuming, the brunette headed outside.

"I'll go with him," the other Vongola Decimo said following his alternate. The Sun Arecobaleno nodded before turning once again to the Watatsumi Guardian. Their voices faded in the distance, as the two Decimos walked the empty hallways of the school. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. . ." AU!Tsuna sighed combing his wild hair with his fingers. "I just can't believe all of this."

"I'm still waiting for the day when I wake up and find out I'm not the boss of the Vongola," Tsuna joked trying to make the mood lighter. Realizing he didn't help, he soften his face, and decided to go at things more sincere. "Hey, we can only do what we can from here on. Things will work out, I'm sure of it."

"Heh. . ." the other Decimo sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I must sound like such a prick right now."

"It's fine, this hasn't been easy for any of us," putting a hand on his alternation's shoulder, Tsuna added. "But things will are going to go back to normal, soon you'll be missing us."

"True, but first let's get out of here."

"Yeah," with that the two Tsunas opened the doors to outside only to see complete chaos. "But before the 'first' we need to survive ourselves."

"Heheheh. . . To true, sadly true. . ."

xXxXx

It was night time, and the alternates of Yamamoto and Gokudera were outside holding hands walking, acting like a normal gay mafia couple. That's not really normal, but what can you do? Most of everyone was sleeping or doing something indoors, so it was just the two of them without any wild interruptions.

"So tomorrow's the big day, we're going against Yukari finally," Gokudera sighed leaning against his lover's arm.

"Yeah, then we can get out of here, and go back to our lives," Takeshi added tightening his grip on the silverette's hand. "But this time, we're going to be together."

"What about your mom?" the Storm Guardian asked looking up. His emerald eyes reviling his worry. "What if she tries to keep us apart, we've just got together and… I don't want to be pulled apart from you."

"I won't let that happen. I promise I'll stay by your side no matter what," the raven haired teen comforted kissing the top of Hayato's head.

"But what if something happens tomorrow, something that kills you or me?'

"We're not going to die, we're not going to be separated. Not now, not ever!" Takeshi said grabbing his boyfriend by the sides and lowing himself so they could see eye to eye. "I swear!"

"You say that, but how can you know for sure?"

"I don't, there are some things we can't control. But that doesn't mean we should make it easy for others to have their way, I mean I tried to push you away but you still had your feelings for me, and now look at us!"

"Takeshi-kun. . ." Hayato trailed off, a smile started pulling at his lips. One of the swordsman old cheesy smile showed up on his face, he was able to get Hayato's mood lighter. That was a job well done in his book.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Takeshi said mostioning the silverette to head inside.

"Wait," Hayato said stopping the Rain Gaurdian. "I-I know that we'll live and get back home, but. . . Just incase we don't, I-I want to do it with you, Ta-Takeshi-kun."

"Ha. . ." Takeshi gave out a short laugh, cupping the smaller teen's face. "You're really too cute, you're going to spoil me." They kissed slow and deeply, and when it ended the taller teen added, "Let's wait for the first night we're out of this place. Then I'll take you."

"B-but!"

"Just shut up Hayato, and let me kiss you," Takeshi ordered. Obeying his boyfriend, Hayato closed his eyes as he kissed Takeshi once, twice, thrice, and many more times until all his worries were long forgotten. All that matter was him, Takeshi, and this feeling of pure bliss.

* * *

**Aly: This was hard as hell to write. Hated it, absolutely hated having to write all this explanation shit! Doesn't help that some of my friends and family has been going through a bunch of shit as well. Drama sucks, I prefer my stories where I can control what goes on. Speaking of which, I hope you guys can understand everything, and stuff. Even though I honestly didn't plan out the pre-story what so ever, man am I so freaken lucky. Ah I hope that you found this chapter humorous, and that last bit fluffy. Even though there wasn't any smut because AU!Yamamoto had to take the high road. Well the next chapter is the final battle against Yukari, or at least that's how I plan it. Man, this series is coming to a close soon. About four more chapter if things go as plan. Gah, I'll hate it when this ends, but I'm sure you all want to see the happily ever after for these guys. Well I think I rambled enough, so until next time, Bye-bye! :D**


	18. Nothing

"What the hell is this?" were the first words out of Gokudera's mouth in the morning when he saw the two stupid girls playing doll with his alternate.

"Hahi! It's too early for your bad mouth!" AU!Haru scolded giving the sleepy silverette the stink eye.

"Haru can't believe that, that stupid boy could be so adorable in another world!" the other Haru whined glomming the poor helpless Hayato.

"Heh. . . Morning Gokudera-kun," the bomb technician greeted who was currently in a button up shirt with a black sweater vest with the Vongola emblem stitched on the front and white wings sticking out on the back, red with green and black plaid skinny jeans, some brown combat boots, with a few chains and buttons giving it a punk edge.

"You're not getting me into one of your crazy outfits," Gokudera bluntly stated starring at the outfit. "We don't have the time to play dress up. I have to see Juudaime." Even though he tried to get up the two cosplay maniacs blocked his way out.

"We have gotten everyone into their battle outfits, we're not going to stop here!" one Haru said with determination in her eyes.

"We even got the scary Hibari! . . . with Dino-san's help. . ." the other added trailing off.

"So?"

"Gokudera-kun just go with it," AU!Hayato sighed softly pulling at his collar.

"Hell no!" the other pianist stated glaring at the two girls. And when he said that, the two suddenly became a lot more creepier than usual. They took a few steps forward, while Hayato took steps backwards until he was trapped and the girls were standing above him with clothes and needles in hand. "Oh shit."

Five minutes latter an unhappy Gokudera found himself in a dark green button up with a dark navy blazer with black bat wings stick out on the back, black skinny jeans with a bunch of rips, some shoes and studs chains. The two Harus were giggling in pride of their work while skipping out of the room.

"I hate those stupid girls," the temperamental Storm Guardian hissed as the need to blow up a couple brunette girls grew.

"Which is one of the many reasons why we're gay," the other silverette joked trying to lighten up his alternate's dark mood. "Besides is could have been worse."

"I don't want to know. . ." he sighed walking out of the room. Only to run into the two Vongola Rain Guardians who were dressed as a pair of blue camouflaged army guys. AU!Takeshi had a camo jumpsuit that was hanging from the waist down, a black shirt, some boots and a blue bandana around his head. The other Rain Guardian had something similar, though instead of a jumpsuit it was a pants and a jacket and he had a black bandana around his arm.

"Wow! So you got the military man theme!" AU!Gokudera gasped seeing the two sushi loving teens. "It really suits you guys," he added with a slight blush at how attractive his boyfriend looked in his battle outfit.

"Haha, thanks! You two don't look half bad either!" the baseball star said happily.

"I don't get why we couldn't have just wore the traditional mafia batter wear," the motherless Gokudera complained wanting to get out of the outfit that those stupid girls made.

"Suck it up fag, and stop whining," AU!Yamamoto barked swinging his sword over his shoulder.

"Make me!"

"Okay, come over here and fall on my fist."

"Why don't you?"

"My god, they're at it again. . ." the more softer spoken silverette sighed shaking his head.

"Wanna yell at them, or do you wanna make a bet at how long it will take till they notice we're gone?" the Japanese suggested.

"Hundered yen says they won't for five minutes," Hayato betted enjoying this little game.

"One fifty on three."

"Deal."

And with that the two left their more temperamental halves to yell and argue as much as they wish. And after a few minutes of shouts, and a few holes in the wall they finally realized that they were alone standing in a hallway acting like a pair of fighting toddlers. When they did, they decided to put off killing each other until later.

xXxXx

While their boyfriends were running to catch up with them, canon Yamamoto and AU!Gokudera were standing around Tsuna's house. Everyone was gathered there in their costumes that the Harus made for them. The Sun Guardians had white and gold outfits with a Chinese style. The Hibaris looked like a pair of bikers while the Dinos had a police theme. Both Mukuros had a futuristic knight look while the Chromes had a gothic Lolita look. All four of the Watatsumi looked like bar tenders, and the Lambos were dressed as chibi-gangsters.

"Amazing, I can't believe you guys were able to make all of these!" AU!Gokudera complemented looking at everyone.

"Thanks, but just wait till you see both Tsunas, we out did ourselves on him!" AU!Haru chirped.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this stupid out fit? I look like a damn waiter!" Ichinose yelled.

"Come one Ichi-tan! Those lovely ladies took the time to make these, lest we can do is wear them," Iida said spinning around flamboyantly before stopping in front of Haru from the canon world. "May I take your order miss?" This caused Haru to blush and squeal like the fangirl she was. And that was when something crazy happened, Suguru used his sword to hit someone besides Ichinose. "Ow!~ What was that for?"

"Don't get distracted Iida," the samurai sighed removing his blade from the head that had new indent in it.

"Aww, Suguru-kun is so cold!"

"Are you feeling okay Suguru?" the blond Watatsumi asked putting his hand over the said man's forehead. "You never hit anyone besides me!"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, but if you want me to hurt you so badly all you need to do was ask," came the cold response from Suguru who swatted away the hand that was touching him.

"Che, don't get so cocky bastard, I'll kill ya," the blond threaten holding a knife at the other's throat. The two stood there, glaring each other for a while, it was quite awkward to be honest. Thankfully (or unthankfully) the Murkuros broke this silence with something even more awkward.

"Kufufu . . . Can't you feel the tension?" AU!Mukuro asked to his alternate.

"Sounds like angry sex later . . . kufufu," the other male pineapple teased. And as soon as the three letter s-word was spoken the heads of Suguru and Ichinose turned to give the two illusionist their death glazers. Which caused most people in the crowed to either laugh nervously, sigh in disgust, and a few burst out laughing in amassment.

"What we miss?" AU!Yamamoto asked as him and canon Gokudera finally caught up with where everyone was.

"It's best if you don't know," Chrome said smiling.

"Sure we shouldn't know? It looks like those two are about to kill both Mukuros. Not that I wouldn't mind that," the Storm Guardian said looking over at the couple who had the love/hate complex.

"Mukuro-sama wouldn't die that easily," AU!Chrome said defending her boyfriend.

"Let's hope so!" AU!Hayato said smiling. "Hey, where do you think Juudaime is?"

"They should be out by now, the sun's almost up," Kyoko noted looking out to the east. And as if on cue, both Vongola Decimos stepped out of their house. Their battle outfit made everyone stop and paused to take a second look at it. At first glance one would mistake them as two Vongola Primos, and then if you looked at it again you would see it was Tsuna and not Gitto.

"Hahi! I think we outdid ourselves one that one!" canon Haru cheered seeing her finished work.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the other one agreed.

"Ah-mm. . . Y-you guys didn't need to go this far and fancy for our battle outfit," canon Tsuna said trying to get more comfortable in his ancestor's style of outfit.

"I must say you girls did very well on the two Dame-Tsuna's outfits," Reborn commented riding on one of his student's shoulder.

"Hahi! Thanks, took us forever but were able to recreate Gitto's outfit!" AU!Haru squealed jumping with her alternate.

"You guys shouldn't have. . . really you shouldn't," AU!Tsuna said getting thwacked by his tutor.

"Keep your complaints to yourself, we have to deal with Yukari now," the Sun Acrobaleno informed.

"So is everyone ready, kora?" Colonello asked looking at everyone. They all nodded and with the Vongola Decimos as their lead, they all head to the inn where the Watatsumi Boss, Yukari, would be waiting for them.

xXxXx

Sitting by the koi pond alone in a blood stained dress, Yukari waited alone for the battle that would decide her fate. She knew that she had been abandoned by those she trusted, but that only meant that they were never meant to stand by her side. This was one ordeal sent from the divine she had to fight alone, sinking so far into sin in hopes to find light. She only prayed that this was indeed the right path for her, and that at the end, she'll find her happy ending.

Sighing she stood up when she sensed others in her territory. It was time for the final chapter of this ordeal to come to pass.

"Konbawa everyone," the white haired girl greeted as everyone came into the courtyard area of the inn. "I fear that this will not be a friendly encounter, right?"

"Your fears are proven reality," Iida spoke answering his former boss's words.

"After everything that had happened to us. . ." Tsuna trailed off.

". . . forgiveness is not an option anymore," AU!Tsuna finished as he ready himself for a fight.

"I've never asked for forgiveness, only your rings," Yukari remarked as she gathered her sky flame in her hand before crystallizing it into a sphere, as well as her back to form wings. "Let's begin."

Fighting both mentally and physically at the same time would normally cause great pain to a person. However, Yukari didn't feel any pain, only the need to destroy those who stood in her way. Not even letting the others make their first move, she raised the hand that had the sphere floating in it and commanded it to attack, shards of orange crystal were sent flying towards her adversaries as they tried to doge the crystals.

The others moved out, using all of their abilities to try to get a hit on the boss, but whatever they did, it didn't affect the girl. Her wings would shred flesh with a simple touch, the crystals kept coming at full force, and Yukari's natural supernatural powers only made things that much worse.

People attacked her, wheatear they were once her friends or not, they names and faces didn't matter anymore. All that matter was killing the others, not even caring what happened to her body. Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing.

xXxXx

"Is that all you have?" Yukari questioned as her crystal wing moved to protect her from someone's punch, only to have his hand covered in crystals. Before they could move any farther he jumped away.

"Onii-san!" AU!Kyoko gasp seeing her brother's fist covered in crystal.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan!" the male boxer said slamming his fist against the ground to shatter the crystals and to free his fist.

Working together, the three swordsmen when to cut off the wings and crack the sphere that was her main source of attack. However, even with their combined team work, they were stopped a direct attack to the mind, causing them to collapse. Both Hibaris took this chance to make their move, shattering the crystal wings. Giving a short chuckle, Yukari re-grew her wings back out sending out a wave of air causing both the Vongola Cloud Garudians, and some others to be sent flying.

"Shit," Hibari cursed getting back up.

"Kufufu. . . our turn now," both Mukruos laughed together before sending everyone into one of their illusions. However, Yukari didn't fall for it, and broke the illusion with ease, and in the end turning it against the Mist Guardians.

"X-Burner. . ." both Tsunas said in unison using their most powerful attack coming at her from her right and left side. Retracting her wings in, she shielded herself in a sphere of crystal. And when the fire and smoke cleared, Yukari was left standing there, battered up with nothing left to protect her.

"Everyone duck!" both Gokudera yelled as they fired twin Flame Thunder shots. The two beams merged into one, into one powerful straight attack towards Yukari. It hit its target dead on, sending her flying into a wall causing her create a creator in it, it also eradicated her wings.

"Gi-yaa!" Yukari chocked out coughing up some blood falling to the ground. Her body twitched in uncontrolled spasms of pain.

"Now's our chance!" Ichinose yelled out to the three other male Watatsumi Famiglia Members. Without a second thought, the four surrounded their former boss. Even their powers over the CDWF were weaker together they could complete their task.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Yukari demanded shakily trying to stand.

"Ending this pointless conflict," Kiuchi stated before they crystallized Yukari in a prison of their dying will flames.

"It's over. . ." Tsuna sighed relaxing.

"You guys did it!" both Haru chered coming out form their safe spot, along with the rest of the non-fighters.

"Nice work bastards," AU!Takeshi congratulated.

"All that's left is to get the rings that Yukari had and you guys can go back to your lives," Kiuchi said smiling.

"What will you guys do?" Gokudera ask as all his equipment returned into back to his box weapon.

The last four Watatsumi members looked at each other before Suguru spoke, "We decided to stay here, and watch over Yukari."

"A-Are you sure about that? Didn't you guys want to be free from here?" AU!Hayato asked worried about his ex-enemies' happiness.

"It's fine, besides our freedom wouldn't be the same unless all seven of us were free," Iida explained brushing some hair out of his eyes. "You can understand our request, can't you?"

"If it's what you wish for, we'll leave you here," Reborn said almost coldly.

"Reborn-san!" both Tsuna gasp at how heartless their tutor sounded.

"Reborn-san is right," Aria spoke before anyone else could. "We should respect their wishes."

"Thank you, Aria-san," Kiuchi said bowing. Turning his head over to Ichinose he game out a silent command.

"Got it," the blond said walking over to the crystal coffin that held Yukari, using his powers of CDEF and psychogenesis he was to remove all of the rings that was in her possession out. Closing his eyes he cut off all his senses from the outside world and focused his mind to perform the task. Nothing would break this concentration. Nothing could or would.

Or that was what he thought until he heard his name called out.

"Ichinose!"

His eyes opened wide in shock as his brain finally registered the pain he was feeling in his chest. From the crystal coffin Yukari was staring intensity at the blond, as a single spike that wasn't there a moment ago was plunged into his chest. Due to shock, Ichinose was unable to do anything but scream in pain as he himself started to crystallize from the inside out.

"Ichinose!" Suguru yelled out running to his teammate that was being turned into a crystal. No one could do anything, the crystallization happened at supernatural speeds. When it was done, the spike retracted, and by that time the samurai reached the blond. Reaching out a hand, he went to touch the crystal statue, only to have it turned into dust the moment he brushed his finger tips over it. With a blank mind, he fell to his knees, unable to say or do anything.

A heavy silence came across everyone, only the sound of Ichinose's ring falling to the ground was heard. Then followed by a dark but melodic laugh. The crystal coffin started to glow and reform into something different. When the light faded, Yukari was floating, covered in crystal that took the form of draconic looking armor.

"Yukari!" several people gasp, surprised to see the girl still standing.

"Let me end this, and claim my prize" Yukari said landing her feet back on the ground. She leaned over to pick up the Storm Mare Ring, only to have Suguru snatch it up before she could. Tilting her head she asked, "What's wrong Suguru-kun? It's me Yukari!"

"Damn you bakamono!" he cursed before moving in to attack the girl. However, before he could land a hit, he was brought back to the group by the use of Iida's tattoos.

"Baka! Stay focus! This isn't the time to be rushing off to die in vain!" the Watatsumi Mist Guardian scolded once his friend was in the crowed.

"Gomen. . ." Suguru apologized quietly looking down.

"Don't worry about it Suguru-kun," canon Yamamoto said encouragingly, "we need to find a way to defeat Yukari."

"Do any of your guys have any ideas on how to take her on?" AU!Tsuna asked looking hopefully at the remaining Watatsumi members. Their grim expressions said it all, they had no idea how they would finish Yukari off.

"Fuck, this is bad," AU!Takeshi cursed.

"You can say that again kid," Iida sighed not liking the odds of them wining.

"I hope I have given you enough time to plan out your last moments of life." Yukari spoke out with a giggle. "Are you ready?" Before anyone could respond to her question, she moved for a kill shot at one of the defenseless girls.

"Haaahiiii!" they screamed afraid of being attacked and killed. Holding on to each other they braced themselves for death; a death that did not come to them, but to another. "Kiuchi-san!"

"Ku. . . Get out of here. . ." the Sun Mare Holder coughed out with, "Now damnit!"

"Mukruos, Chromes, help me with this," Iida ordered raising one of his hands as he used his mist flames to take everyone away from there. The four did as they were told and soon the group were taken away from the scene.

"Don't try to act like the hero Kiuchi-kun. You're no good at it," Yukari mocked.

"Heh. . . I know I'm going to hell, and I'm taking you with me!" he yelled using his dying breath. With that said, he used the rest of his life energy to create an explosion that would hopefully kill his former boss, as well as him along with it.

Moving as fast as she could, Yukari tried to dodge the attack, but was caught in it. The whole inn was eradicated and in less than a second was gone. Everything was reduce to nothing.

xXxXx

Our heroes found themselves back at Namimori Middle School.

"Is everyone okay?" Tsuna asked looking around at his comrades.

"Y-Yeah, but Kiuchi-san. . ." Kyoko trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Is dead, and so is Yukari if we're lucky," Iida sighed looking around to see if they were in danger still.

"What do you mean?" AU!Hibari asked.

"Kiuchi sacrificed himself both to save the girls, and to use himself as a human bomb to kill Yukari," Suguru explained.

"Y-You're not joking, are you?" Ryohei asked already knowing the answer.

"Kiuchi-kun was joking if he thought that would kill me!" a sweet, sweet voice chirped. Everyone turned around to see Yukari standing there, in perfect condition.

"You're still alive?" Iida asked as his blood ran cold. This was not looking good.

"Yes I am. Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked walking closer to the group. Everyone took steps back, in fear of the girl who seemed invincible. "There's nothing that's going to stop me from overcoming this hellish ordeal. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Aly: Well the battle against Yukari is at its climax. Things are falling into place, and I don't know what to really say. . . So I'm just rambling. I am slowly but surely killing off every single one of my OCs. There's nothing much to really say to be honest besides, comments are welcomed, your eagerness for the next chapter loved, and I guess I'll see you next time. Hopefully that will be soon! Bye-bye!~ :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	19. Final

Everyone was frozen in place, shocked that Yukari was there in perfect condition. The remaining two male Watatsumi Famglia Members thought for sure that Kiuchi's sacrifice would kill their old boss, but unless what stood before them was an illusion, Kiuchi's last efforts were for naught.

In the midmorning sun, Yukari smiled, laughed and asked, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We thought Kiuchi killed you," Suguru stated not liking the fact that Kiuchi's explosive life force wasn't able to kill the white haired girl.

"Now why would you want to kill me?"

"Everyone run!" Iida yelled motioning everyone away from the area. The ones who couldn't fight quickly moved forward and soon everyone followed, looking over their backs to see if she was following them.

Yukari stood in her place watching everyone scatter like bugs. She laughed at how stupid they were, thinking they had a chance if they ran from her.

"I guess I'll pretend I don't know where they're at," she laughed to herself walking around yelling "Oh where are you guys? Come out, come out, come out!~" To her, this was like a game of hide and seek, sure lives were on the line and some have been lost, but it was still one big fun game. A game she wouldn't lose.

xXxXx

"Vongolas come here," Iida urged pulling both Tsunas near him.

"What is it?" AU!Tsuna questioned as he kept up with Iida and Suguru's pace.

The samurai looked over his shoulder to see if Yukari was there. Once they saw she wasn't, he spoke, "We think we know a way to kill Yukari."

"How?" canon Tsuna asked.

Then the two Watatsumi members told the Vongola Decimos of their plan. It was fairly simple, though it would be difficult and the price for victory would be great. It was a price that our two kind hearted Decimos wouldn't want to pay.

"We won't allow that!" both brunettes said as soon as their plan was told.

"There has to be another way!"

"We can figure it out!"

"Time is running low, and we don't have any other options." Suguru explained.

"I'm sure we can hit Yukari without you guys holding her down, we don't need any more casualties," canon Tsuna said trying to get the two to see reason. Their plan was for them to somehow hold Yukari down and then have them fire their X-Burners at her, incinerating her with them along with.

"We have lived long enough, and it wouldn't be the same without everyone else. Please let us do this," Iida pleaded.

"Her only weakness seems to be your Dying Will Flames, but she won't let you hit her unless she's held down," Suguru added.

"But. . ." the Tsunas were reluctant, they didn't like the idea of them throwing away their lives just for them, but it was their only option.

"We can't do this without you two," the samurai spoke breaking their thoughts.

"So what's your choice?" the illusionist questioned needing an answer right away.

The two Vongola Decimos looked at each other, having a wordless conversation. When they came up with their answer they opened up their mouths to speak but the shrieks of the girls far off caught their attention. The conversation was forgotten for the time being as they all rushed to help their Famgilia Members.

xXxXx

Kyoko was shaking as she saw her alternate and brother passed out on the ground bleeding. Yukari kneeled down to them to get their Vognola Rings. Adding on to her collection, well it was time to move on to her next prey. However, as she was leaving the girl that she left alone asked.

"Wh-what did you do to them?" she demanded though it came out more of a whimper.

"What does it look like? They're right there," the armored girl sighed pointing out the obvious. "They're still alive, if you want to know. Though not for long,"

Gathering up as much curage as she could at the moment, the powerless girl did the only thing she could. She blocked Yukari's path way, so she couldn't move forward without going through her. "I-I won't let you pass!" the defenseless girl stated looking up to the taller white haired girl.

Icy blue eyes widened in a haunting death glare at the smaller female. "It's best if you move aside little girl, unless you wish to die." Kyoko then felt her mind being attack; the air was thicker and crushed her. She felt the need to scream and cry, but she couldn't she was frozen in terror. "I said move."

Without even thinking about it, Kyoko fell to her knees shaking. Her mind couldn't form words to say, she couldn't do anything as Yukari started to walk away. She always knew she was helpless, and was a weakness within the Vongola, but right now that fact was killing her. She wasn't able to do anything, only watch as important people to her were beaten and let the person responsible for it go.

"Kyoko-chan are you alright?" canon Tsuna asked leaning down near his girlfriend.

"T-Tsuna!" the light brunette girl gasp grabbing a hold of the said teen, and not letting go of her grip. "Yukari came and. . ." Kyoko started to tremble and cry.

"Shh. . . You don't need to talk right now, it going to be all right" the Decimo cooed comforting the scared girl.

Meanwhile the other three were tending to the Sun Guardians. Performing first aide on them, and stopping the bleeding. While the two were safe for now, their crude aide wouldn't help them for long. They're wounds were deep, and they needed special treatment as soon as possible.

"If you don't want this to happen to all of your friends, then let us go through with our plan," Iida pleaded once again tying up a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding.

"They are always sacrifices in battle, please don't have more than you must have," Suguru added setting Ryohei down out of harm's way.

"I'm willing to go with your plan," AU!Tsuna said cupping his girlfriend's unconscious face. All eyes went over to the other Tsuna who was looking down at the ground. He really didn't want to make such a choice that would end up killing some of his allies. But then again, what other option was there?

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't be happy about it," the messy brunette answered.

"Thank you, both of you," the two remaining male Watatsumi Members said sincerely.

xXxXx

The Vongola Storm Guardians were the next that Yukari found. Standing in the middle of the soccer field, the two held their flame arrows at their enemy as their flame disk floated around them.

"Do you really think that those will protect you?" Yukari asked walking forward as crystals from her back moved forward and attacked the flame disks.

"Who said we were defending ourselves?" AU!Hayato asked as he fired a shot _behind _her.

"An illusion?" she hissed to see that there was nothing in the spot where she attacked.

"Kufufu. . . surprised?" a Mukruo questioned from an unknown location.

"Ha, just a small set back. I can easily turn your illusion back on you."

"We shall see about that. . ." Suddenly attacks several more Vongola members appeared. Though some were illusions, some were real, and some were invisible. "Can you see the difference between truth, lie, and the hidden truth?" The figures started to move, and some passed through her, others were able to attack her, and sometimes she would get hit by an invisible force. If things kept going at this pace, they would win.

"Kufufu, having trouble?" Mukuro asked as he watch a panting Yukari block another attack from a fake Yamamoto. Just as he was getting more confident in his victory, Yukari smirked and shot directly at him. A crystal about fifteen centimeters was lodged into his leg.

"Sorry, I was just fooling you," she said as she shot at the other four illusionist easily. The illusion was lifted, leaving only the real Dinos, Hibaris, Yamamotos, and Gokuderas.

"Che, knew that wouldn't work," canon Hibari scoffed preparing to attack Yukari. "Only I'm allowed to pain this school red. . ."

"So as punishment I'll bite you to death," AU!Hibari finished. The two skylarks rushed towards the boss of the Watatsumi. Yukari snorted and ready herself to attack but before they could do battle, she felt a sword impale her. Turning around she saw that Suguru held the sword that was in her gut.

"Operation X. . ."

"How did you pierce my armor?" Yukari asked as she felt blood pool in her mouth.

"Iida's tattoos are more useful than you would think," the samurai sated. When he said that, Yukari took notice that Iida's tattoos were now on her, moving and eating at her crystal armor from the inside out. Suguru then skewered the rest of his swords into Yukari and her armor.

"Ha, do you think that will stop me? You got to do better than that!" She said as she was going move and kill her former Rain Gaurdian.

"The how about this?" Iida asked reveling himself. He had a hold of Yukari's arms as his tattoos did their real purpose and held her in place. Though the bonds wouldn't hold for long, it would buy them enough time for the Tsuna's to be ready with their X Burners. "Now guys!"

All eyes went up to where both Vongola Decimos were at. Since they were so high up, they went unnoticed until now.

"X Burner: Hyper Explosion!" both chanted in unison as they finished with preparing their attack. The powerful orange flame went crashing down at where the three and final remaining Watatsumi Members were. Burning them alive in an unforgiving hellfire, their screams were heard, but even if someone wanted to save them it was far too late. When the flames stopped and the smoke cleared, all that was left were ashes and the Rings that were left behind.

The two landed and held the rings, it was over. The battle against the Watatsumi was over.

"Well done Vongola Decimos," Aria complemented stepping forward with Ryohei who was holding AU!Kyoko up.

"You great Juudaime!" both Gokuderas cheered walking over to their boss smiling.

"Not bad for two herbivores."

"Good job Tsunas!"

"That's my little brother!"

"Kufufu. . . that power never ceased to amaze me."

"Thanks but Suguru-san and Iida-san. . ." cannon Tsuan trailed off looking at the ashes.

"Tsuna, they chose to die for us. Don't allow yourself to wallow in guilt over their deaths, I'm sure they wouldn't want that," Reborn said hopping onto his student's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Tsuna smiling.

"So how are we going to get back home?" AU!Tsuna asked looking at all the Arceobalenos.

"With the power of the Trinisette we can send everyone back to their home and to their right dimension," Verde said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his small nose.

"And we deiced that to make _sure _the power of the Mare Rings won't cause anyone anymore trouble, we are going to cut their power in half," Reborn added not wanting to be outdone by his green haired rival and "ally."

"How are you going to do that?" canon Dino asked interested in what they were planning.

"When you first attained your Vongola Rings, they were in half, and had no power. Well we decided we would do the same for the Mare Rings. Leave half in here, and the other half with Aria and the Giglio Famgilia," Lal explained before either Reborn or Verde could speak.

"Is that possible?" AU!Tsuna asked looking down at the Mare Rings in his hands.

"With the completed Trinisette, anything's possible, kora!" Colonello said smirking.

"Now everyone I'm going to need your help, concentrate and think about what we want done," Aria spoke giving out instructions on how they would get out of his void in dimensions and back home. Once everyone understood they gathered around and focused their minds together as the power of the Trinisette started to work. . .

This was it, the battle was over, and everyone would go back to their old lives. They probably would never see their alternates ever again, but this one encounter was enough for them. After what seemed like months but was only days, their journey together was ending. It was time to go back to their old lives and time for this story to come to come to a close.

A warm and powerful light enveloped the group as the strange void in space disappeared. When everyone opened their eyes they were back home, only minutes since they last left. But in those few minutes an important battle that would remain unknown to most of the world took place. Well the world didn't have to know about it, as long as those who took part of the fight remembered that was all that was important.

* * *

**Aly: Ahh. . . And with that THE END! . . . or is it? No I'm not going to have another "arc," but I am going to have an epilogue, two of them! One for the AU! world and one for the Canon world. Be prepared for fluff and AU!8059 smex coming up. For all of you OC haters out there reading this I hope you're happy that I killed off every single one of my OCs. And I hope that everyone enjoyed the action and drama I put into this "simple" 8059 fic. Well it's until I post the two epilogues, so I guess that's if for now. Thanks for reading, and later! ^_^ **


	20. Alternate Ending

When the Gokudera of the alternate world opened his eyes, he expected to see be in his house, near his family. Instead he was standing in the middle of Yamamoto's cluttered dark apartment. Blinking several times he wanted to make sure if he was where he thought he was; his mind as a little fuzzy from the trip back to his dimension.

"We're back!" Takeshi cheered grabbing on to his boyfriend's hand.

"Huh?" Gokudera breathed out still in a dazed that he was really truly there. He wasn't able to progress anything because the Rain Guardian picked him up, kiss him, smiling and laughing. When his brain finally realized that what was happening now was real, he joined into the laughs and kisses. The moment of happiness disappeared as soon as the door to the small apartment clicked opened

"Takeshi?" a female asked staring strangely at the said teen and the boy in his arms.

"M-mother. . ." the swordsman plainly said setting his beloved down, and looking away from the woman who gave birth to him.

"Y-Yamamoto-dono!" Hayato said blushing and bowing to the woman who took away his time with his Takeshi, and yet he couldn't hate the woman standing before him. Actually he only felt fear, fear of what might happened if he stayed too long.

The widowed woman smiled sweetly, "Why didn't you tell me you were having a friend over? I would have prepared something special."

"I'm sure you would have," Takeshi said emotionless. The Italian started to get nervous, he remembered the promise that was made last night, that they would be together forever, but that was then and this now. There was that chance that his maternal boned with Akane still held tight to him and Hayato would be thrown out once again by the same man. He was being selfish he knew, but he wanted Takeshi to be his and no one else's.

Standing up straight Gokudera took a deep breath in before speaking his mind to Akane. "Yamamoto-dono I'm-"

"I'm sorry mother, but I can't keep that promise to you," Takeshi interrupted. He couldn't let himself become weak again and have someone else deal with his own troubles, he needed to face this or else how could he never keep his head held up high. "I'm in love with Hayato-kun, and he loves me as well."

"What?" even though it was a question, it sounded more like an accusation. Like the two committed a crime, and in her eyes, they did.

"I love Gokudera Hayato, and all I wish for is you to be happy for us."

"Ha. . . What the hell did you do to my son you gay whore?" Akane hissed letting her motherly facade drop to show her ruthless crazy drunk self. She started to move slowly to a chair, whether to sit down in it or throw it the two boys didn't know yet. Something cold in their gut told them it was the latter.

"I-I only loved him. And because of you he was afraid to love me back, but. . ." Gokudera looked fiercely at Akane, turning his fear into resolve. "Even when Takeshi treated me like trash, he only did so he could protect me from you. In that way he showed me his love so no matter what you do we'll always be together."

"What a nice little speech from a nice little fag. . ." Akane mocked before throwing the chair at the siverette. Faster than anyone could blink the wooden chair was diced up. Shigure Kintoki was coated in rain flames with the tip of the sword pointed at the female Yamamoto.

"You will not hurt him mother," Takeshi stated lowering the tip slightly.

"To point a sword at your own mother, you really are a monster."

"I'm not the reason dad got into a car accident it was a drunk's. I am not a monster and I won't listen to your hateful words anymore," Takeshi boldly said looping his arms with his boyfriend's. "If you have nothing else to say to me I'll be leaving you and this place for good."

No one was able to say anything more because the Rain Guardian dragged his Storm Guardian out of the small apartment out into the empty night street. The sounds of Akane's curses and madden laughs faded into the distance as Yamamoto took them far away from that cursed place.

"Takeshi, are you sure you should have done that? I mean you're not old enough to live alone and. . ."

"It's fine, I can start working a job for money, and I'll find a place. I'll make it work out somehow," the Japanese teen reassured smiled. To be honest, he didn't know what he'd do, but it would alright as long as he could have Hayato.

xXxXx

"He can stay here!" both parents of Gokudera Hayato said together.

"I can?" Yamamoto asked kind of weirded out by the two older Gokuderas. They had no problem with their son's boyfriend living under the same roof.

"It would be fun having another son around the house!" Honoka said smiling.

"And we can see if you're worthy of marring our son," Geronimo added smiling with a dash of threat.

"Wha? I'm just a kid, I'm not marring Hayato!" the new member of the Gokudera household shuddered at the sound of marriage.

"What? Are you not serious about my son? Are you just playing around with his feelings for your own personal fun?" the father of Hayato leaned in closer and whispered to Yamamoto," Because I can get some people to make sure you regret doing that. You won't die, but you'd wish you could."

"A-ah-hahaha. . . when's the wedding?" Takeshi nervously laughed not wanting to deal with whatever the Mafioso Boss had in stored.

"Dad stop it!" the right-hand-man of the Vongola Decimo yelled embarrassed by his father's behavior. "You're not making a good impression. . ."

"He's right dear," the female Gokudera laughed, "Hayato-kun, do you think I could make your wedding dress?"

"Let's go Takeshi-kun!" the embarrassed teen said not wanting his boyfriend to decided that he didn't want to stay with his crazy parents. The two teen made their ways up to Hayato's room.

When the door was closed and locked, the two instantly locked lips together. Even after all that had happened they didn't forget the promise that was made last night. Tonight was going to be their night.

"I think they like me," Takeshi mused kissing Gokudera's slender pale neck, gnawing at his Adam's apple as his hands glided across his back and teasing his waist.

"Urgh. . . So they didn't scare you off?" Gokudera asked as he felt aroused by the touches he was receiving. That was when he felt his nipple squeezed, making his manhood come alive.

"No, do you want me to leave?" the Rain Guardian teased knowing the answer.

"Ba-stard…"

"I see you picked up on that fag's little cussing problem. I'm going to have to teach you to behave," the seme tisked tossing Hayato onto the bed in the room. The sivlerette soon found himself being undressed by callused hands that moved clumsily but gently.

"Ta-Takeshi!" Gokudera yelped as his cock felt the cold air of the room. He moved his hips up so that the rest of his pants could be stripped off of his flash. Now he was nude and vulnerable for Yamamoto's attack. "This isn't fair!" he complained at his boyfriend who was still fully clothed.

"I need to make sure you learn your lesson Hayato," the Japanese said smirking as he started to touch, kiss and lick everywhere except the one area where Gokudera needed release.

"Ta-ahh-shi. . ." the pianist whined and moan as he felt his inner thighs message and stomach licked. His hands moved to force his lover's head further down to where he needed to be touch, however he couldn't get what he wanted.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yamamoto mused to himself. "Should I do this?" he asked gripping onto the silverette's cock. "Or this?" letting go of the hot manhood, he brushed his fingers across the ring of muscle that would soon be stretched.

"Negh. . . b-both pleeease," Hayato whined anticipating of what was going to happen.

"Only if you please me first," the tanner teen chuckled darkly as he sat back waiting for his uke to make his move.

"Takashi. . ." the Italian breathed out pouting.

"I guess I can go if you want me to."

"Fine, stupid boyfriend." The bomb technician moved forward to "please" the tease. Unzipping the fly to Takeshi's pants, the long fingers that normal held dynamites grabbed around a different cylinder shaft. His pink lips moved to the tip, licking away the precum before taking it in. It took everything Takeshi had not move and fuck his boyfriend's mouth

"Do you think this is enough for me to fuck you?" the swordsman asked trying to sound bored. Truth was that he would have pounded him into the mattress long time ago, but it was fun playing around like this testing his boundaries seeing what might happen next. What he really wanted was to see his Storm Guardian beg for him.

"What if I do this?" Hayato asked as he backed away and started to please himself. Touching his own hard penis, he let moans and pants out while imagining that the teen in front of him was doing these dirty acts to him. Deluded by lust, he moved his fingers towards his entrance, which Yamamoto had a clear view of, and was about to finger fuck himself. However, before he could complete the deed Yamamoto intervened.

"Leave that to me," Takeshi whispered wetting his own fingers before his middle finger entered the hot hole. Hayato made some odd high pitch sounds as he adjusted to the strange feeling. As soon as he started to get comfortable with one finger, another one was added, same with the next finger. Soon Gokudera found himself lying down moving his hips as one of Takeshi's hand scissor him while the other held his arms above his head.

"I think you're ready," the raven haired teen sighed removing his fingers. Moving in a position to penetrate the smaller teen.

"W-wait!"

"You're not getting out of this if that's what you're planning."

"No b-but. . .I w-want Takeshi to s-st-stip," a blushing Hayato stuttered out looking away.

"Tch. . . I guess I'll simply have to obey your commands," Takeshi sighed sitting up and removing all of his clothing. When he was bare he leaved in to kiss Hayato, "This better?"

"Yes," the small teen breathed out letting himself enjoy the kisses he was getting. His mind was such a mess that he didn't even realized that he was being penetrated by Takashi's penis until he was half way in. "Ah-ha, it's so. . . so big!" he said for lack of better words.

"Nn. . thanks," Takeshi huffed as he moved in till he was all the way in. Soon he started to move in and out, creating a rhythm that Hayato's hand found as he pumped his own aching cock. Moving together the two sent each other off the edge. Hayato was just so hot and tight, while Takeshi kept on hitting that one spot where pain became pleasure.

"Ah-ahhhh!" Gokudera screamed as he felt himself release his white sperm onto their bare chests. Yamamoto shuttered as he released inside his lover.

"I love you Hayato. . ." Takeshi sighed pulling out before letting his body go limp.

"I love you too Takeshi," Hayato panted moving closer to his dearly beloved. The two embraced, gave each other a few kisses before passing out from the pleasure.

xXxXx

"I'm going to kill that Yamamoto brat!" Geromino hissed breathing fire. The two kids who were having sex upstairs weren't the most quietest of love makers.

"We both knew that would happened if they stayed here," Honoka sighed sipping her tea. "Besides I think it's cute."

"How is having our son lose his innocence cute?" Hayato's father asked not seeing what his wife was seeing.

"They really love each other, and would end up just going to one of those tacky love hotels if we didn't allow them to have their fun," the wife explained. "Besides if Yamamoto-kun breaks our Hayato's heart we can hang this over his head and kill him," she said smiling sweetly with a laugh.

"Why can't we just kill him now?" the husband asked wanting to keep the Vongola Rain Guardian away from his son.

"Because then Hayato would hate us, or just you," the female pianist pointed out kissing her soul mate, "Come on let him have his happiness."

"B-but what if he doesn't need me anymore Honoka?" Geromino asked worried that Hayato would grow too independent and forget about them.

"He's always going to need his mother and father dear, so don't worry," the siverette said smiling; "Now I think it's time for us to get to bed."

xXxXx

The next day, all the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia members went out to just hang out. They all agreed to meet at the Namimori Cemetery, in front of a certain grave with Sasagawa Ryohei engraved in stone. When Yamamoto and Gokudera reached the meeting point, almost everyone was already there.

"Hey, are we late?" Hayato asked running to meet up with the rest of his Famiglia.

"No, you're just in time!" Tsuna said.

"That's good to hear," Takeshi said as he finally caught up to the rest of the gang.

Kyoko rose from her bowing position, laying some white flowers at her brother's grave. "Well, I'm done here, were else are we going?"

"I say the candy store!" Lambo declared popping his head over Tsuna's shoulder.

"That's sounds like fun to Haru! TO THE CANDY!" Haru cheered running towards town. The toddlers chased after her excited to get some sweets.

"Is that cosplay freak really our age?" the swordsman asked starring strangely at the girl who spoke in third person.

"Why do I have to do to the stupid candy store with you herbivores?" Hibari coldly asked glaring at the group he was forced to hang around.

"Because I'm hanging around them, and you want to spend time with me!" Dino laughed sneaking up behind the skylark before picking him up bridle style.

"Put me down you stupid horse!" Hibari yelled mortified of the situation. "Put me down, put me down, putmedown!"

"Why? Is the great Hibari scared of heights? Kufufu. . ." Mukuro teased putting an arm around Chrome. The Perfect made more nose, but it went unnoticed by most save Dino, the shy girl just blushed and hid her face in Mukuro.

"Looks like Chrome is still getting used to being around so many people," Tsuna commented as the female illusionist kept her vision to the ground so she didn't have to look at other people.

"Come on Chrome, let's catch up with Haru and let's get you some new clothes," Kyoko said dragging the one-eyed girl away from her boyfriend/master.

"Ah-th-thank you Sasagawa-san," Chrome stuttered trying to keep up with the girl's pace.

"No problem and it's Kyoko."

"H-Hey where are you taking Chrome?" Mukuro demanded as his over-protective-boyfriend side kicked in and he chased after the two girls.

"Oi! Pinapple bastard don't run away from me while I'm yelling at you!" Hibari yelled with his tonfas chasing after the blue haired pervert.

"I better make sure Hibari-kun doesn't hurt himself," the Cavallone Decimo sighed going after his little lover.

"Well looks like we should head out too," Tsuna said looking at his Rain and Storm Guardian.

"Yeah let's go Juudaime," Gokudera agreed with his boss. Looking up to his boyfriend he asked, "What kind of candy do you like?"

"I don't really like sweet things," the ex-bully bluntly and coldly stated looking down at the siverette.

"You don't?" Hayato asked. His little fantasy of him and Takeshi sharing ice-cream, and making cakes together suddenly disappeared.

"No, but I'm with you so that shows that there might be some hope for me," Takeshi said cracking a smile. Hayato laughed glad to hear that those dreams weren't impossible.

"There's always hope," the Storm Guardian said intertwining his fingers with his lover. "Now come one we're going to be left behind!"

The group spent the rest of the day just making memories. Some chaotic, some peaceful, but everyone was filled with smiles. For a moment, they all forgot who they were, teenage Mafiosos who would carry on the Vongola name someday. Instead, they just were regular people you would meet on the street, humans with dreams and doubts that didn't know what would happen next in this life.

Nothing is for certain in this life, this reality could just be a dream, and the path that they were walking could have been very different, as they knew by their last adventure and meeting themselves. But these thoughts had no real answers. So what was the point of exploring them any further? All that they could do was hope for the best, and continue walking down this path that they chosen for themselves.

Starring out to the setting sun, Gokudera Hayato thought about what had happened, and where life was going to take him next. These thoughts only confused the teen, and he was left with no answer in the end. Sighing he took out the baseball that he had always kept close, looking at the name that meant everything to him.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi asked breaking the bomber's train of thought.

"A-ah n-nothing!" Hayato said quickly stuffing the baseball away behind his back.

"No need to be embarrassed," the taller teen said easily taking away the leather sphere.

"Hey give that back!" the Itlian yelled trying to grab a hold of the first gift he ever gotten by Takeshi. However, the height difference didn't help his cause.

"Oh so this thing is more important than me?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good," the Japanese said as a mischievous grin spread across his face, "because you might lose it."

"W-w-what? Why?"

"Well . . . I was think about joining Namimori's Baseball Team and I figure I would need some baseballs for practice."

"I can get you as many as you want, but can I please keep that one?" Hayato begged looking up with his emerald eyes.

"Gah you're too cute for your own good," the to-be-baseball star sighed, "I actually just wanted to add something to this."

"What?" Not answering that question Takeshi took out a black Sharpie and wrote something once again on the baseball. When he was done with it, he handed it back to his lover.

Examining the ball, Hayato saw that on one side it had the old, "Yamamoto Takeshi," from years ago. However, on the opposite side it said something else, in much more neater writing it said, "To Gokudera Hayato, my no.1 fan, and my only love." Smiling from the bottom of his heart, Hayato hugged his Takeshi.

The nightmare was coming to an end, they were together, for now and forever more. What else could one ask for in this life besides being able to walk this disgustingly beautiful world with someone you love by your side?

* * *

**Aly: Gawd I hate endings, I feel like I can ever get it right and end up putting too much in. I know I did that here. *sighs* Oh well everything's alright with the AU!world, and now it's all happily ever after and crap. Yays! Well I hope I was able to tie up all the loose ends with them, if not then damn. . . Ha, well I hope you enjoyed the lemon, and just wait for me to get the other epilogue written and up. I'd love to hear what you thing/thought, (I admit, I'm a review whore, :P) and I really do love you guys, my readers. So I guess that's it and bye!~**


End file.
